Agapi Mu
by Lady Alraune
Summary: No esperaba volver a ver a Sakura Haruno, su amante de Londres, pero ella apareció con una inquietante noticia: ¡Iba a tener gemelos de él! Y cuando nacieron los bebés, todo cambió. Eran herederos de un Uchiha, así que puso rumbo a Londres para reclamar a sus hijos. ... Pasen y disfruten ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una ADAPTACION de la novela de Sharon Kendrick.**_

_**Advertencia : no hay mucho que decir , el rating lo dice todo n_n**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde, pero sí la primera que no se molestaba en avisarla.

Afuera, la lluvia daba a la calle un brillo satinado, de vieja fotografía en blanco negro, pero los ojos de Sakura estaban clavados en el cruce donde tendría el primer atisbo de su coche.

Tenía las palmas de las manos frías y húmedas y se mordía el labio, dando vueltas a pensamientos que ya no podía ignorar. Porque tal vez así empezaba el fin de una relación. Con un lento goteo de gestos desconsiderados, en vez de con una discusión apasionada.

Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa dolorida al comprender que darle el título de relación era otorgarle más importancia de la que tenía. Sólo eran dos personas que vivían en continentes distintos y disfrutaban de algunos momentos robados y secretos.

Tal vez «aventura» fuera mejor definición. Una aventura que nunca debería haber empezado y a la que ella había intentado resistirse.

Pero al final había sido débil, por supuesto. Ésa era la gran destreza de Sasuke-kun: volver débiles a las mujeres que lo rodeaban. No era difícil entender el por qué. Dado el carisma y poder de persuasión del multimillonario griego, era sorprendente que ella se hubiera resistido tanto a él.

Tal vez empezaba a sufrir las consecuencias de empezar a enamorarse de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke-kun para sus amigos y amantes. Incluso aunque se decía que no quería estar enamorada, que era imposible estar enamorada tras sólo unas cuantas citas fantásticas y encuentros sexuales más fantásticos aún.

Se lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta casi llegar a creerlo. Entonces él llamaba en el último minuto y oía su voz profunda y sexy preguntarle si quería salir a cenar; su corazón daba un brinco y el mundo parecía iluminarse. Y por más que se odiaba por estar siempre disponible para él, era incapaz de decir que no.

La luz de unos faros iluminaron la noche y Sakura vio el reluciente morro negro de la limusina. Se apartó rápidamente de la ventana. No resultaría nada atractivo que la vieran escrutando ansiosa por la ventana.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía el pelo limpio y reluciente, suelto, como le gustaba a Sasuke. Llevaba un vestido lila pálido y era lo suficientemente delgada y joven para sacarle el mejor partido a la poco pretenciosa prenda. A Sasuke no le gustaba el maquillaje excesivo y a ella tampoco. Un toque de carmín y rímel, no llevaba más.

Pero ni los más cuidadosos preparativos habrían podido ocultar sus leves ojeras ni que últimamente se mordía el labio inferior a menudo, como un estudiante que, en un examen, no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

Sonó el timbre y ella esbozó una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre alto y uniformado, con agua goteándole de la gorra. Tardó un momento en comprender que era el chófer de Sasuke.

—¿Señorita Haruno? —inquirió él con cortesía, como si no la conociera. Como si no hubiera visto a Sasuke besarla apasionadamente en el asiento trasero del coche. Como si no hubiera tenido que matar el tiempo ante su diminuto piso durante más de una hora, esperando a que reapareciera su jefe, sin corbata, con el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa satisfecha en su sensual boca. Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron de vergüenza al recordar ese episodio en concreto.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó, intranquila—. ¿Está bien? No le habrá ocurrido nada malo, ¿verdad?

El rostro del chófer parecía de madera. Madera dura y desaprobadora, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con cientos de mujeres tan preocupadas como Sakura.

—El señor Sasuke Uchiha le presenta sus disculpas, tiene una conferencia telefónica. Me ha pedido que la recoja y la lleve allí.

Sakura tragó saliva. «Que la recoja y la lleve», se repitió. Como si fuera un paquete. Algo útil pero sin mayor importancia. Eso era ella.

Calibró sus opciones, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor reacción cuando el amante enviaba al chófer y se sospechaba que podía ser porque lo novedoso ya no lo era tanto y él empezaba a cansarse. Podía sonreír con gratitud y acomodarse en el lujoso coche, considerándose afortunada.

O tal vez sería más respetada y deseada si le decía al chófer que le comunicara a su jefe que había cambiado de opinión respecto a la cena y prefería quedarse en casa. Que si estaba tan ocupado, lo más indicado era dejarle en paz con su trabajo.

Pero el atractivo de Sasuke era mucho, y también lo era el miedo de Sakura a que manifestar enojo conllevara la ruptura antes de lo esperado. Antes de lo que se sentía capaz de soportar.

—Iré a por mi abrigo —dijo.

Había mucho tráfico y hacía mal tiempo para ser una noche de abril. El viento le alborotó el cabello cuando el portero del hotel le abrió la puerta del coche. Descendió.

Casi había tenido la esperanza de que Sasuke estuviera en el vestíbulo para no tener que recorrer sola la interminable y lujosa alfombra, imaginando que todos la miraban, preguntándose quién era la mujer del vestido barato. Una parte de ella seguía temiendo que un empleado del hotel la detuviera y exigiera saber por qué utilizaba el ascensor que llevaba a la suite del ático.

Pero el recorrido transcurrió sin incidencias y, una vez en el ascensor, tuvo la oportunidad de pasarse un cepillo por el pelo y recomponer su rostro con una expresión adecuada.

Se preguntó qué aspecto había tenido la primera vez que él la vio y empezó a perseguirla como un depredador hambriento. Sin duda podía recrear esa misma expresión. Una que sugiriera que tenía una vida llena y satisfactoria, y que no estaba a la caza de ningún hombre, ni siquiera de un multimillonario griego de fama mundial.

El problema era que las cosas cambiaban. Una persona cambiaba cuando había sido poseída por un hombre como Sasuke. Tenía el poder de convertir a las mujeres en sus deseosas esclavas, tal vez para luego despreciarlas por desearlo tanto.

Se preguntó si la despreciaba a ella. Y también si ya no le quedaba orgullo para resistirse.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron silenciosamente y oyó su voz en la sala de estar. Una voz única: profunda, suave, peligrosa y sexy. Estaba hablando en griego y pasó al inglés cuando ella ya iba en su busca.

Sentado ante un enorme escritorio con vistas a Hyde Park, llevaba una camisa de seda blanca que contrastaba con su piel clara. Tenía el cabello negro alborotado y salpicado de gotas de agua que brillaban como diamantes; era obvio que acababa de salir de la ducha.

—Diles que no —estaba diciendo—. Diles… —en ese momento debió percibir su presencia, porque alzó la vista de unos documentos.

La estudió largamente y los ojos negros chispearon. Sonrió y se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, como un animal hambriento que hubiera visto la llegada de su comida.

—Diles que tendrán que esperar —dijo con voz suave. Luego colgó el teléfono sin despedirse—. Sakura —murmuró—. Sakura _mu._

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —le saludó. Solía estremecerse cuando se refería a ella de forma cariñosa y sensual, pero no esa noche.

Él entrecerró los ojos, se recostó en el sillón y siguió estudiándola.

—Discúlpame por no ir a recogerte en persona, pero surgió un asunto del que debía ocuparme.

Sakura miró la hilera de vello negro que revelaban los botones abiertos de la camisa y sintió la habitual oleada de deseo, tan intensa que podía con todo, incluso con su cordura. Pero no debía ignorar la falta de cortesía; eso sería equivalente a darle permiso para tratarla como le viniera en gana. Si fuera cualquier otro hombre, habría protestado. «¡Si fuera otro hombre no te importaría!», se dijo.

—Podrías haber telefoneado.

—Es verdad —aceptó él tras una leve pausa.

Sintió que una vena le latía en la sien. «Ten cuidado, _agapi mu_. Ten mucho cuidado», pensó.

—Y aún no estás listo para salir.

Él estrechó los ojos. Eso parecía una crítica. Ella ya debería de saber que no toleraba que lo juzgasen. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho y ninguna lo haría. Se preguntó si no era consciente de que corría el peligro de aventurarse por el camino de lo predecible, el camino que habían elegido muchas mujeres antes que ella; y que si lo hacía sólo podía haber un posible resultado.

Cruzó una de sus largas piernas sobre la otra, observando cómo ella seguía el movimiento con los ojos e intentaba disimular su deseo. Se preguntó si tomarla en ese momento. No estaba seguro de querer molestarse charlando y cenando en un restaurante cuando en realidad sólo quería perderse en la dulzura de su cuerpo.

—No, no estoy listo —corroboró con voz suave, viendo como ella miraba sus pies desnudos y recordando la fantástica vez que ella…—. Pero eso tiene fácil remedio. Iré al dormitorio a terminar de vestirme —dijo con voz algo ronca.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sakura titubeante. Tenía la sensación de que estaba jugando con ella.

—O… —esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa—. O podrías venir aquí y saludarme de la manera apropiada.

Sakura se preguntó si era una forma sutil de decirle que aún no lo había hecho. Percibía algo en el ambiente, algo inexpresado y peligroso. El instinto le dijo que estaría jugando con fuego si seguía quejándose sobre su retraso. Y un instinto aún más fuerte le hacía desear besarlo.

Dejó caer el bolso al suelo y cruzó la habitación. Se inclinó hacia él y besó sus labios. Pensó que un beso podía borrarlo todo. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros, anhelante.

—Bien —murmuró él—. _Oreos_. Quiero más.

Ella lo besó de nuevo, más profunda e intensamente, hasta que él gruñó, la agarró y la sentó sobre su regazo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó ella.

—Tócame —urgió, acercando la boca a su oreja, inhalando su ligero perfume floral y sintiendo el roce de su sedoso cabello en la piel.

—¿Dónde?

—Donde quieras, _agapi mu_.

Las posibilidades eran muchas y era difícil elegir. Tal vez su rostro, un puro contraste de planos, aristas y curvas. Pasó los dedos por la luminosa piel como si quisiera rememorar la forma de sus pómulos, hasta que llegó a la piel rasposa de su mentón.

—Hoy no te has afeitado —musitó.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Oh.

—¿No sabes lo que dicen de los hombres que necesitan afeitarse con frecuencia?

—No. ¿Qué dicen?

—¿Tú que crees? —la pinchó él—. Dicen que son hombres de verdad. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —agarró su mano y la condujo hacia su entrepierna. Sakura se ruborizó al sentir la increíble dureza que tensaba la tela de los elegantes pantalones—. _Ne_. Tócame ahí. Justo ahí.

—¿Así? —susurró ella, poniendo la palma sobre su miembro.

—_Ne_. Más. Haz eso más.

Ella deslizó los dedos sobre la dureza de su sexo y él dejó escapar un gemido impaciente. Sus ojos de color ébano brillaban de pasión y fuego cuando acarició la piel de su escote.

—No había visto este vestido antes —dijo con voz ronca y temblorosa.

—¿Te gusta?

—No. Quiero arrancártelo del cuerpo.

—No hagas eso, Sasuke, es nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te lo quitas para mí?

De repente ella sintió timidez. Las dudas que llevaban asaltándola todo el día volvieron como fantasmas. Se preguntó si era aceptable ser tratada así por un hombre: primero hacía que se sintiera insegura y después le pedía que se desnudara para él, mientras seguía sentado ante su escritorio.

—¿No sería mejor ir al dormitorio?

Él soltó una risa seca, pero estaba tan excitado que dudaba que pudiera llegar hasta la puerta. El poder sensual que ella era capaz de ejercer sobre él lo llevó a intentar recuperar el control.

—¿No te parece un poco pronto para que las convenciones rijan los movimientos de dos conocidos?

Sakura se quedó helada. «Conocidos», era una definición que no tenía precio. Él vio que su boca temblaba y lamió su labios con la punta de la lengua. Luego bajó las manos a su cintura.

—Quítatelo —dijo con urgencia.

Ella deseó decir «No puedo», pero él podría preguntar por qué y no tenía respuesta. Decirle que quería que la respetara y que no la tratase como un mero objeto sexual podría sonar a chantaje emocional. El respeto había que ganárselo, no exigirlo. Se dijo que tal vez todos los millonarios actuaban así en sus aventuras amorosas.

Además, una parte de ella disfrutaba con su recién descubierta capacidad de excitarlo, de hacer que su cuerpo se tensara y sus ojos negros se nublaran de deseo. Sólo entonces tenía la sensación de dominar la relación, en los momentos de tensión física y emocional que precedían al sexo.

Se levantó y se alzó el cabello con las manos, antes de volver a dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros, observando cómo los ojos negros la observaban. Sabía que él adoraba su pelo desde el primer día. Había dicho que era del color del cerezo. Y al decirlo la había mirado como si deseara tragársela a ella, entera.

La había asombrado que un hombre pudiera ser la viva imagen de la virilidad y aun así ser capaz de expresarse de una manera que derretía a una mujer. Su poético dominio de las palabras la había desarmado tanto o más que su cuerpo esbelto y su bello rostro.

Pero tal vez sólo había sido una de sus estrategias de seducción habituales. Intentó recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no le decía que sus ojos eran como las flores jades que salpicaban las rocas durante la primavera griega. O que su piel era pura nata y por eso le gustaba lamerla.

Sakura se estremeció. El orgullo le decía que no debía desnudarse para él, pero sabía que la velada se estropearía si se negaba.

Se quitó el vestido y lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio, encima de sus documentos, retándolo a protestar, deseando que protestara. Quería que, de alguna manera, ese hombre poderoso se sintiera tan impotente como ella.

—Espero que no interfiera con tu trabajo —dijo.

—Sakura.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

—Date la vuelta —dijo con voz ronca—. Date la vuelta y deja que me regale la vista con tu cuerpo.

Ella le hizo esperar un momento. Después caminó hacia el otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Así, Sasuke-kun? ¿Quieres ver mi trasero? —lentamente bamboleó las caderas, luciéndose. Él se rió pero la risa se transformó en gruñido al ver las excitantes braguitas color escarlata y el sujetador a juego, que realzaba sus senos.

—_Ne_. Justo así.

Adoraba su trasero, al igual que su cabello. También se lo había dicho y había insistido en comprarle lencería de encaje en la tienda más exclusiva de Londres, pero ella se había negado. No permitiría que la comprara, a pesar de que a veces hacía que se sintiera como una posesión, como uno de sus lujosos coches o de sus pisos.

Empezó a bajarse las braguitas con manos temblorosas y sacó un pie y luego el otro. Se dio la vuelta, hizo una bola con ellas y se las lanzó, enfadada.

Sasuke las atrapó en el aire, arqueó una ceja y luego, despacio, se las llevó al rostro y cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba su aroma.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer. La dominaba. Tenía el poder de hacer que se abandonara a la lujuria cuando estaba con él, y también de que se sintiera abandonada en su ausencia.

—Delicioso —murmuró él—. Ahora el sujetador. Quítatelo.

—Quítamelo tú.

—No alcanzo.

—Muévete.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes, _agapi mu_?

—Puedes apostar a que sí.

Riendo suavemente, se levantó y fue hacia ella con la elegancia de un felino. Después, sin previo aviso, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso tan apasionado que ella casi perdió el equilibrio.

Sasuke la sujetó con firmeza y siguió besándola, disfrutando de la suavidad de su cuerpo y de los leves gemidos que emitía. Esa mujer le había hecho esperar más que ninguna otra, pero su victoria ya era casi total.

—¿Sigues queriendo ir al dormitorio? —la provocó, apartando la boca—. ¿O tenías algún otro sitio en mente?

A ella ya le daba igual, pero ni en sueños iba a admitirlo. No iba a rendirse de nuevo. La deseaba ya y allí mismo, pero bien podía esperar, como había tenido que esperarle ella esa tarde.

—La cama —consiguió decir, maldiciéndolo mil veces por dentro. Con él todo era una batalla, pero esa la ganaría. No le importaba que fuera convencional querer ir al dormitorio, al menos no sería tan insultante como ser seducida allí mismo, en el suelo, como había hecho tantas otras veces.

Entonces él la alzó en brazos, como ella había sabido que haría, y toda su ira se disipó, porque eso sí era una fantasía hecha realidad. Su moreno y viril amante llevándola cautiva para someterla a los placeres que podía provocar con su cuerpo. ¿No era el sueño secreto de toda mujer ser dominada y seducida por un hombre poderoso?

Sakura besó su cuello mientras la llevaba por el largo pasillo de la suite que alquilaba siempre que estaba en Londres. Ocupaba toda la planta superior del hotel Park Lañe. Recordó que la primera vez que había visto el dormitorio se había quedado sin habla.

Las fotos de las revistas de decoración mostraban lujo, pero nunca había imaginado una habitación tan espaciosa. La cama sólo era un poco menor que el dormitorio de su casa, y todo parecía controlarse pulsando un botón.

Había una pantalla de televisión gigante, una mini nevera llena de champán y bombones y floreros de cristal tallado llenos de flores que perfumaban la habitación. Incluso había un expositor con periódicos internacionales. Pero Sasuke y ella sólo hacían una cosa cuando cruzaban el umbral…

Sasuke la dejó sobre la cama y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, observando su rostro y viendo como sus ojos se oscurecían de excitación, como siempre.

—¿Quieres que me desnude para ti? —inquirió.

—Sí. Insisto —farfulló Sakura, aunque para ella lo realmente erótico era verlo vulnerable.

Sin embargo, no vio un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en Sasuke mientras se quitaba la ropa. Primero se abrió la camisa, botón a botón, tantos que a ella le parecieron inacabables.

—¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? —se burló él, al ver que se lamía los labios resecos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras él se quitaba la prenda de los anchos hombros y la dejaba caer al suelo como una bandera de rendición, aunque ella sabía que ni una célula de ese cuerpo era capaz de rendirse.

Lo vio hacer un burlón gesto de dolor mientras se bajaba lentamente la cremallera del pantalón. Dijo mucho de su férreo control que no se apresurara, a pesar de su evidente erección.

Ella se preguntó cómo podía parecer elegante y sexy mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los dejaba sobre el respaldo de una silla. Estaba descalzo, así que sólo tenía que quitarse los calzoncillos de seda para descubrir su atlético cuerpo. Se libró de ellos de una patada y se quedó inmóvil, completamente desnudo y excitado, con los ojos brillantes de reto y arrogancia. En ese momento tenía un aspecto tan peligrosamente viril que el corazón de Sakura se desbocó con algo más parecido al miedo que al deseo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a tu lado, _agapi mu_? —su voz sonó como una caricia burlona—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ella quería decirle que le prometiera no romperle el corazón, que lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado nada en su vida, más que el aire que respiraba. Se preguntó si él lo sabía; si sabía que a veces hacía que se sintiera emocionalmente desnuda, como si le arrancara una capa de piel y la expusiera al cruel análisis de su mirada. Suponía que al mirarla veía a una joven que vivía como otras muchas, pero que tenía relaciones con un hombre que estaba por encima de su nivel.

—Si quieres —contestó, como si le fuera indiferente.

—Ven aquí —dijo él, subiendo a la cama y dejando escapar una risa deleitada.

—No.

—Ah, Sakura, Sakura _mu_ —estiró los brazos y atrajo su cuerpo tembloroso a la calidez del suyo. Con un pulgar acarició un rosado pezón, hasta que, duro, se clavó contra él—. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo por haberme retrasado?

«Díselo. ¡Díselo!», se ordenó.

—Podrías haberme avisado. Me disgusta que no me tengan en cuenta, Sasuke. Pensé que tú…

La silenció con un beso, lo más efectivo del mundo con las mujeres. Si pretendía someterlo al manido sermón sobre el trato que esperaba una mujer… Lo había escuchado más veces de las que quería recordar.

Un beso era mejor. La sensación de piel contra piel, el ardor que unía sus cuerpos hasta casi fundirse en uno. En sus brazos era cuanto podía desear de una amante, algo inexperta, cierto, pero eso le gustaba. No tenía tiempo para mujeres que tenían mil trucos que probar, eran poco mejores que prostitutas. Le gustaba sorprenderla y, durante el tiempo que durase la aventura, le enseñaría cuanto sabía de sexo.

Disfrutaba con la batalla mental que establecía durante el encuentro sexual. Le gustaba ponerse a prueba, llevar a la mujer al éxtasis una y otra vez, negándose a sí mismo el placer hasta que era incapaz de resistir más.

—Oh, Sasuke —suplicó ella con un gritito de placer.

—¿Hum?

—¡Por favor!

—Por favor, ¿qué, _agapi mu_?

—¡Ahora!

Le gustaba su impaciencia, lo pronto que llegaba a la cima. Alzó la cabeza del seno que había estado chupando y se colocó sobre ella, con ojos negros y brillantes. La penetró de una sola vez, con un gruñido de placer.

Solía disfrutar observando el rostro de una mujer sonrojarse y florecer, pero Sakura aferró sus hombros y lo atrajo hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, sin dejar de moverse bajo él.

Lo atrapó, rodeándolo con piernas y brazos, moviendo las caderas con abandono, hasta que él sintió que perdía el control. Su orgasmo llegó con una fuerza e intensidad que le sorprendió; había sido así con ella desde la primera vez y no entendía por qué.

Tal vez porque le había hecho pensar lo impensable: que no conseguiría llevarla a su cama.

Sakura tenía la cabeza contra su corazón y acarició su cabello, echando de menos su cálido aliento cuando ella giró la cabeza hacia la pared, sin decir una palabra.

Irónicamente, era entonces cuando más le gustaba, cuando se distanciaba de él, como la marea alejándose de la playa. Sasuke sólo deseaba algo cuando no estaba a su alcance. Porque una vez lo poseía seguía su camino, como había hecho a lo largo de toda su inquieta vida.

—¿Sigues queriendo salir a cenar? —se estiró perezosamente y bostezó—. ¿O nos quedamos aquí y pedimos algo?

Sakura tardó en contestar. En cierto modo sería feliz quedándose allí, se sentía tan satisfecha como puede sentirse una mujer. Sasuke llamaría al servicio de habitaciones y les llevarían un lujoso carrito con vajilla cubierta con cubreplatos de plata. Un camarero silencioso pondría la mesa mientras ellos lo observaban. Habría flores, buen vino y comida deliciosa que picotear, y pronto estarían de nuevo en la cama. Ó harían el amor en el sofá, viendo una película. Y Sasuke contestaría al menos una llamada de negocios.

La alternativa era vestirse para salir a cenar. A todas las mujeres les gustaba algo de vida fuera de la intimidad del dormitorio, por maravilloso que fuera lo que ocurría en él. Si su relación fuera normal, le habría entusiasmado que la vieran con él, pero no lo era. Su aventura era secreta, así que se movían como ladrones en la oscuridad. Iban a restaurantes discretos o se quedaban en la suite. Sakura a veces se preguntaba si alguien la creería si dijera que salía con el multimillonario griego.

Pero tampoco tenía a quién contárselo. Había arriesgado su puesto de trabajo accediendo a salir con él y ninguna de sus compañeras lo sabía.

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y acarició la curva de su mandíbula con la punta del dedo. Se preguntó si su deseo de salir era egoísta, él parecía muy cansado. Sus dudas y miedos se disolvieron y se acurrucó contra su cálido cuerpo, masajeando sus hombros. Tal vez las mujeres nacían con el instinto de nutrir y cuidar a su hombre.

—¿Qué prefieres tú? —inquirió con voz suave—. ¿Quedarte aquí?

Sasuke controló una instintiva punzada de impaciencia. Deseó decirle que no siguiera acomodándose a él y a sus deseos. Pero era algo que sucedía inevitablemente. Las mujeres intentaban complacer a un hombre y al hacerlo su identidad se disolvía en la de él. Entonces el hombre olvidaba lo que le había atraído en un principio, porque ya no estaba a la vista.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí —contestó secamente—. Pero temo que si lo hago me quedaré dormido y he hecho una reserva en el Pentagram para las nueve; me dijiste que siempre habías querido ir. Así que más vale que decidas tú.

—Supongo que será mejor que salgamos —dijo. La seca respuesta de Sasuke era el mejor recordatorio de que ese hombre en concreto no necesitaba que lo cuidaran. Se estiró y lo rozó con el muslo, preguntándose si eso bastaría para que volviera a tomarla entre sus brazos: no fue así. Le sonrió con nerviosismo—. Voy a vestirme.

Él se recostó en la almohada, observándola moverse por la habitación. Era tan grácil como bella, pero no podía negar que algo empezaba a cambiar entre ellos. Algo inevitable como que el sol saliera cada mañana. Lo predecible había alzado su fea cabeza. Sasuke dio a su voz un tono aterciopelado, para paliar el golpe de lo que iba a decir.

—Bien, porque esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tengamos de cenar juntos durante un tiempo.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil. Compuso el rostro y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Se le aceleró el corazón al considerar las posibles implicaciones de sus palabras, pero rezó por que su expresión no la delatara.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No te lo había dicho? —preguntó él con indiferencia—. Mañana vuelo a Nueva York.

«No reacciones», se dijo. «Mantén la calma»

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Estarás fuera mucho tiempo?

Él vio cómo se esforzaba por ocultar su decepción y se encogió de hombros. Su tiempo era suyo. No se lo habría dicho antes aunque lo hubiera sabido, para Sasuke la libertad era tan importante como respirar.

—Imposible predecirlo. Quince días al menos. Puede que más, depende de cómo vaya el trato.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó ella con el entusiasmo de una agente de viajes—. Supongo que la ciudad está preciosa en esta época del año.

—Sí que lo está —corroboró él. En un sentido casi perverso, a Sasuke le decepcionó que lo aceptara tan bien. Había anticipado una escena que sería el principio del fin. Si ella hubiera protestado o puesto mala cara, habría acabado con ella sin pensárselo dos veces, porque ninguna mujer tenía derecho a cuestionar sus movimientos, por mucho placer que le diera en la cama ni por mucho que hubiera empezado a imaginar un posible futuro con él.

Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir del dormitorio, presumiblemente en busca de la ropa que se había quitado de forma tan deliciosa. Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo al ver la curva firme de su trasero desnudo y comprendió que aún no la había sacado de su mente. Se mojó los labios con la lengua antes de hablar.

—Pero te veré a mi regreso, _agapi mu_.

Era una aseveración, no una solicitud. Sakura se sintió como un ratoncito al que el gato dejaba escapar en el último segundo, tras aterrorizarlo con sus juegos.

—Podría ser. Si tienes suerte —comentó, con un tono de indiferencia que a ella misma le pareció bastante convincente.

Gracias a Dios, él no podía ver su expresión, porque habría captado de inmediato su alivio al saber que volvería y pretendía verla de nuevo. Tal vez fuera lo bastante listo como para adivinar que ella había comprendido que pronto llegaría el día en que la aventura concluiría y que eso haría que se sintiera un millón de veces peor que en ese momento.

Cuando llegó a la sala y empezó a recoger su ropa, le temblaban las manos. Se preguntó cómo diablos se había permitido llegar a ese punto. Había sabido desde el primer momento que se estaba enredando en algo que no podía acabar bien. Deseó haber podido seguir manteniendo la fuerza de carácter que había atraído a Sasuke en un principio. La de aquellos días en los que le había resultado tan fácil rechazarlo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hola chicas , espero que se encuentren muy bien , aqui les traigo una nueva adaptacion, lo siento si ha alguna no le gusta las adaptaciones , pero a mi si , me encantan ...la historia es sumamente atrayente , asi que espero que uds decidan si la continuo o no n_n uds tienen el veredicto final :p porque sin uds no vale la pena subir historias right?**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	2. Chapter 2

Sus caminos nunca deberían haberse cruzado, por supuesto. Las chicas comunes como Sakura no se relacionaban con multimillonarios como Sasuke Uchiha

Pero Sakura trabajaba como azafata para una exclusiva aerolínea privada y eso la ponía en contacto con la clase de gente sobre la que la mayoría de los mortales sólo leía en las revistas.

La aerolínea Evolo tenía su sede cerca de Londres y trasladaba a sus clientes a todo el mundo, siempre que pudieran pagar sus astronómicas tarifas. Sakura recibía un salario mucho mayor del que habría pagado cualquier gran aerolínea comercial, pero a cambio tenía que estar disponible sin apenas aviso previo y, sobre todo, ser muy discreta.

Estrellas del rock, actores de Hollywood, miembros de la realeza y ricos sin más eran clientes habituales de la empresa creada por una ambiciosa piloto peliroja llamada Karin Uzumaki.

Cada vez que volaba, Karin o su ayudante masculino informaban a Sakura de la lista de pasajeros. Una mañana vio un nombre que no reconoció. Un nombre muy bonito.

—¿Quién es éste? —preguntó—. ¿Sasuke Uchiha? —se le atascó la lengua al pronunciarlo.

—¿Nunca lees los periódicos? —preguntó Karin con una mueca de extrañeza.

—A veces —Sakura se ajustó el sombrerito del uniforme y sonrió—. Pero prefiero los libros.

—Es arquitecto —explicó Karin, desechando el tema de los libros con un desdeñoso movimiento de la mano—. O «súper arquitecto», como suele llamarlo la prensa. Es un griego afincado en Nueva York; está diseñando un nuevo banco junto al Puente de Londres. Lo conocí en una fiesta y lo persuadí de que Evolo satisfaría todas sus necesidades. Es la primera vez que vuela con nosotros y no quiero que sea la última. Así que sé agradable con él, Sakura, pero no demasiado agradable.

Sakura captó la advertencia en el tono de su jefa, aunque era innecesaria. Sabía que estaba prohibido salir con los clientes.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó con cortesía. Los miembros de la tripulación debían estar al tanto de lo que gustaba y disgustaba a los pasajeros.

—Es difícil —admitió Karin tras una breve pausa—. Muy difícil —sus ojos brillaron de una manera que Sakura no había visto antes y el tono de su voz se convirtió en un susurro embelesado—. Y tan guapo como para morirse.

Más tarde, cuando Sakura lo conoció, decidió que si decir que era difícil era un eufemismo, también lo era llamarle guapo. La sobresaltó su abrumador carisma y también su impresionante atractivo.

Si alguien hubiera dicho «Tráeme al hombre más delicioso del mundo», Sasue Uchiha habría sido el primero de la lista. Para quien buscara un hombre alto, moreno y de facciones duras y perfectas, que emanara un irresistible aire de frialdad, Uchiha sería el hombre ideal.

El griego era seco hasta el punto de la grosería y se movía rápidamente; el séquito que seguía a la alta figura vestida de negro a la sala de embarque casi tenía que correr para ajustarse a sus largas zancadas.

A Sakura tampoco se le escapó que todas las mujeres que trabajaban en el edificio buscaban algún pretexto para ir a echarle un vistazo.

Pero su trabajo no era admirar a sus clientes. Su obligación era tratarlo con educación y respeto. Simplemente, le llevaba todo lo que pedía. No intentó entablar ninguna conversación con él y todo su diálogo se limitó a satisfacer sus peticiones con toda cortesía.

Él empezó a utilizar Evolo con regularidad en sus viajes a Europa dado que, por lo visto, había vendido su avión privado por respeto al medio ambiente y su trabajo le obligaba a viajar por todo el mundo. Sakura intentaba no estar demasiado pendiente de él, pero no era fácil. No podía controlar la excitación que sentía siempre que veía su nombre en la lista de pasajeros.

Y aunque hacía lo imposible por disimularlo, empezó a establecerse una corriente eléctrica entre ellos; nada podía ocultar la química, por más que se intentara. Sus ojos negros se entrecerraban pensativamente cuando la veía, y a ella le daba un brinco el corazón cada vez que le dedicaba una de sus escasas y lentas sonrisas.

Pero recordaba bien las instrucciones de Karin respecto a la discreción y los límites establecidos, así que rechazaba su reacción. Incluso si no hubiera estado prohibido salir con los clientes, ella no podía ser en ningún caso el tipo de mujer con quien saldría alguien como Sasuke.

Sin embargo, su aparente falta de interés parecía enardecerlo. Hacía lo posible por conversar con ella y habría sido una falta de cortesía por parte de Sakura no contestar.

—¿Qué harás cuando aterricemos? —le preguntó una noche oscura y estrellada, cuando el avión descendía sobre Madrid.

—Acostarme temprano —contestó ella.

—¡Ah! —sus ojos onix chispearon con comprensión; por fin algo explicaba que fuera tan reacia a coquetear con él. Sintió una punzada de decepción, rápidamente seguida por la inevitable excitación del reto. No había rival a quien Sasuke no pudiera superar si deseaba algo.

—¿Y quién es el hombre afortunado?

—¡Señor Uchiha! —Sakura se ruborizó.

—_Ne, agapi mu_, dímelo.

Ella se preguntó por qué la llamaba así. Significaba «cariño», o algo parecido.

—¿Es eso todo?

—_Ochi_ —respondió él con brusquedad. La había visto ruborizarse y eso era algo tan poco frecuente como los estorninos rosados que a veces sobrevolaban las islas del Egeo—. No es todo. Quiero que cenes conmigo. De hecho, lo exijo.

Tal vez si hubiera accedido a su deseo, todo habría acabado antes de empezar. Pero Sakura hizo algo que pocas mujeres hacían. Lo rechazó.

Cuando un hombre lo tenía todo, quería lo que no podía tener, y Sasuke quería a Sakura. La deseaba como hacía años que no deseaba a una mujer y se veía obligado a perseguirla, algo casi desconocido para él. Incluso cuando había llegado a Nueva York siendo un poco sofisticado adolescente de dieciocho años, las mujeres habían caído rendidas a sus pies.

—¿Qué tiene de malo una cena? —le preguntó la siguiente vez que volaron juntos. Era una tarde invernal y el jet de lujo iniciaba su descenso hacia París mientras el sol poniente teñía el cielo de fuego. Sus ojos oscuros como el carbón la miraron burlones—. No te preocupes —su voz era como seda bordada con sorna—. Me has rechazado suficientes veces como para impresionarme, _agapi mu_. Ahora que tu reputación ha quedado por encima de toda duda, comprenderás que no hay razón para que no disfrutemos el uno con la compañía del otro.

Era una oferta increíblemente tentadora. Sakura tironeó sin necesidad de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

—Se supone que no debo relacionarme con los clientes, señor Uchiha —dijo.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Lo dice mi jefa.

—¿Tu jefa es Karin? —inquirió él, estrechando los ojos.

—Correcto.

Él asintió como si eso le aclarara las cosas con respecto a algo. O a alguien.

—Karin tiene su propia agenda —masculló con lentitud—. Y no te estoy proponiendo un futuro juntos —añadió con sarcasmo—. Sólo opino que París no es una ciudad en la que se deba estar solo y que sería agradable tener un poco de compañía. ¿Qué podría tener eso de malo?

Sus ojos chispearon con la pregunta. En el fondo de su corazón, Sakura sabía que no estaba siendo sincero con ella; sospechaba que tenía una agenda llena de números de teléfono de mujeres bellas y dispuestas, en multitud de ciudades. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo resistiéndose a lo que sentía por él que en ese momento se sintió indefensa contra el embate de su encanto.

—¿Sólo cenar? —inquirió casi sin aliento.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —replicó Sasuke con una sonrisa indiferente.

Por supuesto, no había sido «sólo cenar». Era imposible impedir que un hombre como el la besara después, cuando llevaba deseando un beso suyo desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Y luego libró una batalla consigo misma, más que con él. Su sentido de lo que era correcto y apropiado se debatió con los deseos de su corazón y de su cuerpo.

Y su cuerpo ganó la batalla. Había acabado en la cama con él. Era un hombre poderoso y viril que no habría quedado satisfecho con un beso casto al final de una primera cita y, por primera vez en su vida, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Sakura nunca se había sentido tan físicamente vulnerable a las caricias de un hombre como con Sasuke. Se odió a sí misma por su rápida capitulación esa noche, pero no pudo evitarla. La necesidad de su cuerpo hambriento pudo con todo lo demás, acallando la voz en su cabeza que le exigía saber cómo podría respetarla él después.

Si embargo, ante Sasuke sólo interpuso una objeción práctica.

—Nadie del trabajo debe enterarse —le urgió, mientras la mano de él iniciaba un inevitable y anhelado recorrido por el interior de su muslo.

—¿Por qué iban a enterarse? —inquirió él, liberándola del tanga con un gruñido satisfecho.

—Porque… oh, oh, ¡Sasuke-kun! Porque la gente… —cerró los ojos y tragó saliva—. La gente habla —concluyó.

—Entonces no les daremos nada de qué hablar —le aseguró él con voz sedosa, mientras sus dedos trabajaban sobre su carne excitada, sintiendo cómo se entregaba a él—. Nadie lo sabrá. Lo mantendremos en secreto, ¿_ne_? Nuestro pequeño secreto.

Pero los secretos no eran nada buenos. En cierto sentido parecía que él quisiera mantenerla oculta, como algo furtivo de lo que podría avergonzarse. Sakura había intentado apartarse, pero el atractivo de su abrazo era demasiado fuerte, la caricia de sus dedos demasiado intensa.

—¿Sasuke? —aventuró, en un último intento.

—_Ochi_ —negó él con fiereza—. ¡No digas nada! ¡Limítate a estar entre mis brazos, sabiendo que es lo que ambos deseamos! —después la besó hasta conseguir su sumisión.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando experimentó su primer intenso orgasmo, Sakura notó un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón. Supo que su rendición podría suponer su desmoronamiento emocional y que se arriesgaba a perderlo todo, con un riesgo enorme para su corazón. En su vida y su futuro no encajaba un hombre como Sasuke; sin embargo, tras probar el placer que él podía hacerle sentir, la idea de un futuro sin él se le antojaba amarga y vacía.

Lo había sabido desde el principio y no se había detenido. Le costaba entender el porqué de haber aceptado algo que intuía estaba condenado al fracaso en varios niveles.

Así era la naturaleza humana. Llevaba a las personas a intentar conseguir lo inalcanzable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La neblina de sus recuerdos se disipó y Sakura parpadeó ante el lujoso entorno que la rodeaba. Se inclinó para recoger uno de los zapatos que se había quitado mientras se desnudaba para su amante y dejó escapar un suspiro. No servía de nada rememorar lo ocurrido. Nada cambiaría el pasado, lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en el presente.

Y el presente no la reconfortaba.

Estaba allí en la suite de Sasuke, a punto de salir a degustar una cena que sabía que ninguno de ellos deseaba. Después él se marcharía a Nueva York y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo. Se preguntó cómo comportarse. No sabía si era lo bastante buena actriz para convencerlo de que no le importaba, o si él le leería el pensamiento.

—¿Sakura?

La sedosa voz de acento griego flotó en el aire. Sakura se concentró en abrocharse los zapatos mientras recuperaba la compostura. Sólo entonces se enderezó y lo miró. Sus ojos negros eran como joyas oscuras engarzadas en su piel palida; se le encogió el corazón de amor y anhelo. Deseó que no fuera tan devastadoramente atractivo. Metió la mano en el bolso, sacó el cepillo y empezó a cepillarse el largo cabello, alborotado tras la sesión de sexo.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun? —contestó con voz serena.

A él le gustaba verla cepillarse el cabello. La primera vez que se lo había soltado ante él, le había dicho que era del color de una rosa griega, de un tono más claro e intenso que el de ninguna otra rosa del mundo.

—El coche espera abajo, _agapi mu_ —estrechó los ojos interrogativamente—. ¿Sigues queriendo salir a cenar?

Habría sido interesante saber qué diría él si le dijese la verdad: que lo que quería era saber qué sentía por ella. Saber si realmente se estaba cansando de ella o si eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero su instinto básico le dijo que Sasuke despreciaría a una mujer que necesitara esa clase de reafirmación. A un hombre independiente le parecería un indicio de necesidad y nada podía ser menos atractivo que eso.

—Por supuesto que quiero —afirmó ella, moviendo la cabeza. La melena recién cepillada se movió en el aire, acariciando sus mejillas aún sonrosadas. Incluso consiguió ofrecerle una mirada levemente burlona—. Hace rato que tengo bastante apetito, aunque no tengo ni idea de a qué se debe.

Sasuke asintió, recogió su abrigo y lo abrió para ayudarla a ponérselo, contemplando el sinuoso movimiento de su cuerpo. Su respuesta había mantenido la cantidad justa de distanciamiento y su aparente compostura sirvió para avivar las llamas de su deseo de nuevo. Deseó volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y eso provocó que un músculo se tensara en su sien.

Poner fin a esa aventura iba a ser más difícil de lo que había supuesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó con el sonido de la ducha y de Sasuke canturreando en griego de forma poco melodiosa. Sonaba feliz y ella pensó, con desconsuelo, que no tenía razón para no serlo. Abrió los ojos y miró la lámpara de araña que brillaba sobre la enorme cama como un dosel de diamantes. La noche anterior, durante la cena, Sasuke había descrito el elegante edificio de apartamentos que estaba diseñando, con un jardín en la planta superior, que llevaría frondosos y aromáticos arbustos a la zona urbana en la que estaba situado. Quería que fuera el primero de muchos, diseñados para llevar el verdor a zonas grises. Quería un mundo que no dejara fuera a la naturaleza. Su voz grave había resonado de pasión y entusiasmo, arrastrando a Sakura en su estela, dividida entre la admiración y la envidia. Había sido como escucharle describir un paraíso del que ella nunca sería parte.

Oyó que el agua dejaba de correr y él entró al dormitorio unos minutos después, completamente desnudo, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Su cuerpo brillaba y la anchura de su torso iba disminuyendo hasta las caderas estrechas, seguidas por unas piernas largas y cubiertas de vello. Era un hombre totalmente cómodo con su desnudez, pero no era de extrañar con un físico como ése. Nadaba a diario, estuviera donde estuviera. Le había dicho que era lo único que había seguido con él de su Grecia nativa, el deseo de sentir el agua en la piel y la deliciosa sensación de libertad que eso le provocaba.

La miró mientras ella seguía tumbada entre las sábanas revueltas y su boca se suavizó con una sonrisa.

—_Kherete_ —murmuró.

—Hola —contestó ella, asombrada por seguir sintiendo timidez cuando la miraba así, a pesar de que conocía su cuerpo mejor que ningún otro hombre—. Estoy tan perezosa que no puedo moverme.

—Verte ahí tumbada hace que desee quedarme.

Ella pensó que era fácil decirlo.

—Pero no puedes.

—No —se puso unos calzoncillos negros—, por desgracia no puedo. En cuando baje del avión, tengo que asistir a una larga lista de reuniones —alzó la vista y se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo—. Hay un nuevo contrato listo para la firma, nuevos planos que diseñar.

—Y sin duda un montón de invitaciones a fiestas deslumbrantes, de todas las mujeres de la alta sociedad de Nueva York —Sakura no había pretendido decirlo, pero las palabras salieron de su boca a borbotones.

—Eso también —admitió él tras una brevísima pausa y enarcar una ceja.

Sakura sabía que estaba entrando en territorio desconocido. Sasuke, más que cualquier otro hombre, compartimentaba su vida, y ella estaba limitada a la parte inglesa. Pero pensó que demostrar interés no podía interpretarse como una señal de celos posesivos. Suponía que acostarse con él le daba derecho a saber al menos algo, por poco que fuera, de su vida.

—¿Y asistes a ellas?

—¿A las fiestas? —se encogió de hombros y sacó una camisa de seda salvaje de color marfil del armario. Se la puso y empezó a abotonarla—. A veces, como casi todo el mundo, cuando no estoy demasiado ocupado. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —se puso unos pantalones oscuros—. ¿Y tú, Sakura? ¿Qué haces cuando tu amante no está en la ciudad?

Ella se preguntó si era significativo que lo preguntara en ese momento, cuando nunca había sentido el más mínimo interés con anterioridad. Tal vez sólo estaba devolviéndole la pregunta por cortesía. Su orgullo le hizo desear embellecer su vida social, aunque incluso así sonaría vulgar para alguien de su nivel. No podía ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre pensando en él. Incluso el supermercado era zona peligrosa, porque a veces se descubría buscando la marca de aceite de oliva que la empresa de su familia producía en Grecia. Aún no había conseguido encontrarla.

—Oh, un poco de todo —se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos—. Voy al cine, a veces al teatro…

—Con tus amigas, claro —interrumpió él, deteniendo lo dedos en el momento de subirse la cremallera del pantalón.

El tono desdeñoso de su voz la ofendió. Debía creerse un dios. A pesar de que él no le ofrecía ni prometía nada, parecía pensar que, cuando se iba de viaje, ella se escondía en un rincón oscuro, como un animal enjaulado que esperase jadeante el regreso de su amo.

—No siempre. Obviamente, tengo amistades de ambos sexos.

—¿Hombres? —la palabra sonó como un disparo y la taladró con su brillantes ojos negros.

Siguió un silencio. Él debía pensar que seguían viviendo en la Edad Media, o algo así.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Hombres con los que sales?

—¡No son hombres con los que salgo! —Sakura se sentó en la cama y su cabello cayó como una cascada sobre sus senos. Habría querido decir: «No salgo con ellos como contigo», pero habría sonado falso. En realidad no se podía decir que ellos dos salieran. Sólo se reunían para disfrutar del sexo cuando él estaba en la ciudad. Que de vez en cuando la llevase a cenar o a un espectáculo no podía tenerse en cuenta—. Hombres de cuya compañía disfruto. Ya sabes.

Él entrecerró los ojos, duros y astutos, que en ese momento emitían un brillo que podría haberse considerado cruel.

—No, no sé. Lo que dices no tiene sentido, _agapi mu_. En mi experiencia, los hombres y mujeres que salen juntos sólo tienen un propósito en mente. Ése que es el designio de la naturaleza.

Su voz sonó casi amenazadora. Y primitiva. Sakura arrugó la frente, desconcertada por la tormenta de acusaciones que destellaba en sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Sasuuke? —preguntó, titubeante—. ¿Qué practico el sexo con otros hombres cuando tú no estás aquí?

—¿Lo haces?

Al principio sintió desfallecimiento, luego dolor y finalmente ira. Pero era difícil mantener la dignidad estando completamente desnuda, así que Sakura tiró de la sábana y se envolvió en ella. Al bajar de la cama para enfrentarse a él, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos.

—¡Me cuesta creer que te atrevas siquiera a preguntarlo! Sugiriendo que soy una especie de una especie de… ¡prostituta! —acusó. Respiraba con agitación y él la escrutó con los ojos antes de ir hacia ella. Sakura lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Con qué clase de mujeres sueles relacionarte para pensar algo así?

Él pensó que con ninguna que tuviera tanto fuego en los ojos como ella en ese momento; sintió una mezcla de deseo sexual y de algo mucho más oscuro que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Se obligó a alejarse del borde de ese abismo. Era un hombre que rara vez admitía cometer errores y le costaba mucho pedir disculpas.

—Ha sido una pregunta desafortunada, no tendría que haberla hecho —admitió.

—No, desde luego que no.

Estiró el brazo hacia ella y seguramente fue testigo de su debate interior: se decía que no debía perdonarlo demasiado pronto. Por fin, con un suspiro involuntario, ella permitió que se llevara su mano hacia los labios y le besara los dedos uno a uno; lo recompensó con una débil sonrisa.

—Perdóname —murmuró él contra esa piel que aún estaba impregnada de su olor tras una larga noche de sexo—. Perdóname, _agapi mu_.

Ella quería perdonarlo y también decirle que se fuera al infierno. Debatiéndose entre el deseo y la frustración, Sakura cerró los ojos y deseó ser lo bastante fuerte como para alejarse de la dulce tortura que él le infligía. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con su mirada, oscura, firme y cargada de promesas eróticas. Siempre que la miraba así se sentía perdida; no sabía si eso la convertía a ella en débil o a él en fuerte, o ambas cosas. «Oh, Sasuke», pensó.

—¿Me perdonas? —insistió él.

Con un esfuerzo, ella se encogió de hombros y agradeció que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Aunque no quisiera dejarlo marchar, no tenía ninguna intención de tirarse a sus pies como un felpudo, para que la pisoteara.

—Lo pensaré —lo miró con seriedad—. Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a acusarme de algo así. Está injustificado y es arcaico.

—Pero yo creo que la naturaleza humana no cambia nunca. Pienso que es imposible que entre un hombre y una mujer haya una amistad verdadera. ¿Cómo podría haberla cuando la hambrienta presencia del sexo está siempre en el aire? Sobre todo cuando la mujer tiene un aspecto como el tuyo, Sakura —torció la boca con una extraña sonrisa y se obligó a decir la frase siguiente—. Pero acepto que no tienes intención de acostarte con otro hombre —se dijo que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, dado que él era el mejor amante que podía desear una mujer.

Percibió que ella tenía aspecto de querer algo más, y eso le inquietó porque él no ofrecía estabilidad emocional. Nunca. Sasuke mantenía en sus relaciones la misma actitud fría y analítica que en su trabajo. Las aventuras seguían su curso, igual que un catarro, y a esas alturas había cubierto casi todas la fases con Sakura.

La había perseguido y seducido. Disfrutado haciéndole el amor, una y otra vez. Pero si duraba mucho más, la relación adquiriría un patrón aburrido y predecible, y Sasuke no toleraba ninguna de esas cosas. Era mejor ponerle fin estando aún en la cima. Así acabaría con recuerdos exquisitos, en vez de con la imagen del lento deterioro hacia la apatía.

Sin embargo, aunque percibía que su tiempo con ella llegaba al final, algo en su interior se resistía. Quería un poco más. De alguna manera, en contra de su costumbre, aún no había conseguido saciarse de ella y necesitaba más tiempo para liberar su mente y su cuerpo de la dulce tentación que suponía. Sintió una oleada de intenso deseo.

—En principio, tendría que regresar el día diez —murmuró—. Planifica algo para esa fecha, ¿quieres? Algo que te apetezca de verdad, un sitio que siempre hayas querido visitar. Cárgalo a mi cuenta.

Sakura dio un respingo y un teléfono empezó a sonar. Él ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de la naturaleza hiriente de sus palabras. La besó en la nariz, con la mente ya absorta en el día que tenía por delante.

—Te llamaré —prometió antes de pulsar una tecla para aceptar la llamada. «Pronto», formularon sus labios en silencio. Empezó a hablar en griego y ella fue hacia uno de los cuartos de baño.

Sakura estuvo distraída todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Y dolida, con esa clase de dolor que bullía por debajo sin llegar a desvanecerse. Normalmente, cuando Sasuke se marchaba, ella se permitía bombones, un baño de burbujas o un nuevo libro, pequeños y sencillos placeres que la aliviaban y disminuían el impacto de su partida.

Pero ese día no se sentía con ánimos. Tampoco le apetecía retirarse temprano, que habría sido lo más sensato tras dormir tan poco y sabiendo que tenía un vuelo al día siguiente, poco después del amanecer.

«Planifica algo», había dicho él. «Cárgalo a mi cuenta». Se preguntó si era consciente de lo desdeñosa que había sido esa frase, como si todo en la vida tuviera pegada una etiqueta con su precio. Supuso que tal vez para Sasuke fuera así. Tal vez pensaba que no era capaz de ofrecerle una velada agradable con sus limitados ingresos. Aunque su sueldo de azafata era como una gota de agua en el mar comparado con la riqueza de Sasuke, ella sabía vivir. No hacían falta vinos de reserva y alimentos caros para satisfacer el apetito.

Sakura entró en casa, cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Sasuke apenas había estado allí, excepto para disfrutar de unos cuantos momentos de pasión, siempre de camino hacia otro sitio. Nunca había comido allí ni pasado la noche con ella en su relativamente estrecha cama. Que, en realidad, no era estrecha, sino una cama de matrimonio normal. El problema era que todo parecía pequeño comparado con aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado Sasuke.

Puso agua a hervir para hacerse un café y miró por la ventana. Las primeras yemas verdes empezaban a suavizar las aristas de las ramas. La primavera solía traer consigo claridad, luz tras el largo y oscuro invierno, y tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de enfrentarse a los hechos.

Estaba enamorándose cada vez más de Sasuke, pero toda su relación se ajustaba a los términos impuestos por él. Le preocupaba que fuera a acabarse, pero aun así entendía que algo dirigido por una sola parte tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Sin duda Sasuke debía de cansarse de que todo el mundo accediera a sus más mínimos caprichos. Llegaría a hastiarse si siempre era satisfecho. El contraste era necesario para disfrutar al máximo de la vida.

«Planifica algo», había dicho.

La boca de Sakura se curvó con una súbita y espontánea sonrisa. ¡Lo haría! Pero no lo cargaría a su cuenta, desde luego. Le ofrecería un aspecto distinto de la vida, estilo Sakura. Un poco de comida casera y normalidad.

Decidió prepararle una tartaleta de pollo, uno de sus platos favoritos desde la infancia y que dudaba que él pudiera degustar en los caros restaurantes que solía frecuentar. Fue a la tienda de vinos y compró una botella de tinto de precio medio, que según el encargado era una auténtica ganga. Después, dedicó unos días a hacer una limpieza general de su piso.

Fue muy satisfactorio sacar todos los muebles y limpiar, brotar y sacar brillo a todos los polvorientos rincones. Resultó liberador y se sintió como si estuviera limpiando también los rincones oscuros de su propia mente.

Sasuke no había telefoneado, pero decidió no irritarse por eso. No iba a actuar como una mujer necesitada y dependiente estando él tan ocupado. Había dicho el día diez e hizo sus planes para esa fecha.

Lavó toda la ropa de cama y la tendió al aire libre para que oliera a frescor primaveral. Pero mientras la planchaba y olisqueaba con el entusiasmo de una participante en un anuncio de detergente en polvo, sintió que cierta aprensión invadía su mente. Que hubiera decidido invitar a Sasuke a su territorio no implicaba que tuviera que transformarse en la perfecta ama de casa.

Además, el seguía sin llamar y cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado empezó a inquietarse, a pesar de que intentaba no hacerlo.

Empezó a estar pendiente del teléfono a todas horas, mientras contemplaba con desmayo los jarrones de flores frescas compradas en el mercado. Tal vez se habrían marchitado para cuando él apareciera, y el polvo podría volver a cubrir la superficie de sus muebles.

Fue ese pensamiento lo que la hizo detenerse y comprender que, aunque planeaba darle a Sasuke una visión de su vida, seguía comportándose como un perro hambriento que se conformaba con las migajas de la mesa de su amo.

No tenía por qué esperar a que él la llamara. Tenía su número de teléfono. Si compartía su cama, también debería tener derecho a telefonearle para confirmar sus planes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus razonamientos, le temblaban las manos cuando marcó su número y el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Se dijo que era una reacción estúpida. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre con quien había…

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó un clic y luego una voz automatizada anunció que su llamada estaba siendo transferida. Tras unos cuantos timbrazos más, recibió la instrucción de dejar un mensaje. No tenía nada preparado.

—Eh, hola, Sasuke, soy yo, Sakura. Sólo quería… —farfulló, quedándose atascada ahí.

No sabía qué quería exactamente. Decirle que necesitaba saber a qué hora tenía que meter la tartaleta de pollo en el horno habría sonado muy poco atractivo.

—Sólo llamaba para saludarte —siguió con voz más firme—. ¿Podrías llamarme cuando tengas un momento? —se dijo que sonaba como la ayudante de un dentista pidiéndole que confirmara que iba a acudir a la cita.

Entonces vio que tenía otro número anotado bajo su nombre. Lo marcó y contestó una voz femenina.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a tronar en su pecho. «¿Quién diablos eres?», deseó decir.

—¿Puede ponerse Sasuke, por favor?

—Me temo que ahora no —contestó la fría voz de mujer—. ¿Quién le llama?

«Soy su novia», deseó gritarle.

—¿Podría decirle que ha llamado Sakura?

—Desde luego.

Una hora más tarde, sonó su teléfono.

—¿Me has llamado? —preguntó un Sasuke de voz distraída.

Quiso preguntarle quién era la mujer que había contestado y por qué nunca la llamaba tras decir que iba a hacerlo.

—¿Te he molestado? —preguntó en cambio, con un tono sumiso que la asqueó.

—Estaba en una reunión —contestó él tras una pausa. Una de esas reuniones con un constructor que parecía creer que ahorrar costes era imprescindible en cualquier proceso. Había sido demasiado larga y aún no había quedado resuelta satisfactoriamente—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sakura?

Ella se preguntó si estaba imaginándose la indiferencia que percibía en su voz. Tal vez por eso siempre había esperado a que la llamara él. Un instinto primitivo la había llevado a protegerse de esa frialdad y lejanía que tan mal cuadraba con la ardorosa pasión que demostraba en la cama. Era un hombre a quien le gustaba mantener el control siendo él quien telefoneara; y ella estaba intentando recuperar parte de ese control.

Pero lo estaba haciendo porque quería un cambio de rumbo en esa relación que parecía atascada. Quería volver a ser la mujer chispeante y animosa que había sido.

—Sólo quería saber si sigues teniendo intención de volver el viernes.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos y miró la agenda que había abierta sobre su escritorio.

—Así es. Pero si no consigo cerrar el trato, es posible que tome un vuelo más tardío —su voz se suavizó un poco cuando se permitió recordar lo bien que lo recibía siempre a su llegada—. ¿Te parece que te llame cuando aterrice, para que vengas directamente a decirme hola, _agapi_? Mejor aún, avisaré al hotel para que puedas estar allí esperándome.

«¿Avisar al hotel?», se repitió ella. El timbre ronco de su voz al decirlo no había dejado ninguna duda sobre cómo le gustaría que lo recibiera. Seguramente con un ajustado sujetador de satén y un tanga a juego. Pensó en la tartaleta de pollo cuyos ingredientes ya había comprado. El piso estaba tan limpio que parecía que quisiera ponerlo en venta. Y también estaban el jarrón de lirios que había colocado junto a la cama.

—Preferiría que tú vinieras a mi casa, Sasuke.

—¿Ir yo a tu casa?

—Sí. Voy a preparar la cena aquí. Por cambiar un poco.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y contuvo un suspiro. No quería que ella cocinara para él. La quería como siempre la había tenido: esperando y disponible. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la reluciente superficie de roble del escritorio.

—¿Por qué desperdiciar un tiempo valioso cocinando cuando hay formas mucho más agradables de utilizarlo? —preguntó con tono razonable.

Pero Sakura no iba a cejar; notó cómo afloraba su determinación. No iba a seguir siendo un complaciente objeto sexual, disponible a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Las cosas entre ellos iban a equilibrarse, porque era la única forma de que las relaciones avanzaran.

—Porque yo quiero hacerlo —afirmó, testaruda.

—¿Quién soy yo para objetar? —inquirió Sasuke con deje indiferente, por más que le hubiera desagradado su afirmación—. En ese caso, iré allí directamente desde el aeropuerto y te llamaré cuando esté de camino. ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Estás ya satisfecha?

Pero Sakura no quedó siquiera remotamente satisfecha cuando él puso fin a la conversación con un tono de voz que nunca le había oído utilizar antes. De hecho, una terrible aprensión le atenazó el estómago y tuvo la sensación de haber bajado el telón sobre el escenario antes de que acabara el último acto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hola hermosuras n_n espero esten muuuy bien , por aqui llueve y hace frio :3 espero este cap sea de su agrado , si ya se , uds diran sasuke es un maldito por tratar a sakura asi xD ( bueno no tan ofensivo xD ) pero ya veran la vuelta que dara esta historia hahaha , gracias por todos los fav y follows :* pero dejen review si ? si ? si ? ains :$ creo que el frio me esta afectando :p bueno hasta luego n_n/**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke había estado en casa de Sakura antes, pero nunca había prestado atención. Cuando un hombre ardía de deseo, todo lo demás se difuminaba ante su vista. Le había hecho esperar tanto que el sexo había sido pura dinamita. Y no había llegado a cansarse de ella.

Apoyó el pulgar en el timbre. Seguía deseándola pero, inevitablemente, el deseo se corrompía. La vida y las circunstancias lo embarraban. Peor aún, las mujeres siempre intentaban cambiar lo que era bueno e ir más lejos. Siempre parecían querer más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar y al final eran ellas las que salían perdiendo. Los labios de Sasuke se tensaron con amargura. Las mujeres escondían su duplicidad y sus estratagemas tras bellas sonrisas y los hombres lo permitían. Él nunca olvidaría la expresión atónita de su padre cuando su madre anunció que iba a abandonarlos. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan estúpido como para no intuir que iba a ocurrir algo así? ¿Cómo podían no haberlo intuido Itachi y él?

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Sakura, con el pelo recogido encima de la cabeza y un delantal a la cintura, sobre un vestido de algodón, tenía un aspecto más funcional que nunca. Sonreía alegremente, pero le pareció ver inquietud en sus ojos. Tal vez había comprendido que presionarlo no era una buena técnica y se había arrepentido, aunque demasiado tarde.

Sasuke había vivido esa escena a menudo en el pasado y era un maestro a la hora de manejarla. Tenía sus recursos, igual que ella había preparado los suyos. Se oía música de fondo y olía a comida cocinándose.

—Hola, Sakura —saludó con voz suave.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —se quedó parada, como si no supiera qué hacer o qué decir. Aún estando en su casa, parecía un pez fuera del agua—. Entra.

Él, con un amago de sonrisa, entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Odiaba las convenciones y la sensación de tener que someterse a una situación impuesta. Hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar la fila de zapatos que había bajo el teléfono y miró los ojos verde jade de Sakura.

—¿No me das un beso? —dijo.

Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Estaba nerviosa, pero cuando sus labios se unieron dejó sus miedos atrás. Habría sido imposible no hacerlo. La caricia de su beso y sentir el duro contorno de su cuerpo tan cerca provocaron en ella un anhelo inmediato. Se rindió al contacto de su boca y él, gruñendo, profundizó el beso.

Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo y, una vez más, quedó sorprendido por la intensidad de su deseo; se sentía como leña seca que prendería con la chispa de un beso de ella. Deseó hacerla suya allí mismo, de inmediato. Si en ese momento hubiera podido firmar un pacto que le permitiera pasar el resto de su vida dentro de ella, no habría dudado ni un segundo antes de firmarlo.

—Ay, Sakura —gruñó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

—Sasuke-kun —jadeó ella, sintiendo como ponía las manos en sus nalgas y la atraía hacia la prueba física de su deseo.

—¿_Ne, agapi mu_? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Esto? Ah, sí, eso te gusta, ¿verdad? ¿Y esto? Mmm. ¿Esto también?

Movía los dedos por su vientre al tiempo que recorría su cuello con la boca, provocándole escalofríos. Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería él, y era lo mismo que quería ella.

Pero Sakura había decidido que esa velada sería distinta. Quería sentirse como algo más que un objeto en sus manos. Se apartó de él, con las mejillas ardientes y el corazón acelerado.

—Habrá tiempo para eso después, no quiero que la cena se eche a perder.

A Sasuke le pareció que sonaba como la típica ama de casa, pero no lo demostró. Le sorprendió que ella no se diera cuenta. Por lo visto no intuía cuántas mujeres habían acabado estropeándolo todo con su mal encaminada ambición.

—No, claro que no —afirmó con voz grave— Sería un crimen arruinar la cena.

—Ven, entra —Sakura sonrió con inquietud.

Sasuke entró a la sala de estar, con una zona de comedor en un extremo y una puerta que conducía a la diminuta cocina. La habitación era más pequeña que su vestidor del piso de Nueva York. Recordó que una vez le había hecho el amor en el sofá mientras su chófer lo esperaba afuera. Pero era obvio que esa noche la escena era distinta y que ella se había esforzado mucho.

Había velas encendidas por todos sitios y un jarrón con flores en el centro de la mesa, ya puesta para la cena. La vajilla y los cubiertos parecían luchar por el limitado espacio y el olor a cera para muebles competía con el que llegaba de la cocina. Sasuke forzó una sonrisa.

—La comida huele de maravilla —mintió.

—¿En serio? Espero que tengas hambre.

Él intuyó que era el momento de decirle que ya había comido algo en el avión, o callar.

—¿Por qué no bebemos algo antes?

—Sí, claro. Perdona, ya debería haberte ofrecido algo. ¿Te parece bien beber vino?

—Sí, muy bien —aceptó él. Le quitó la botella de las manos y empezó a abrirla—. Déjame a mí.

Las copas tintinearon cuando ella las dejó sobre la mesa. Deseó que él no notara que se debía a que le temblaban las manos, sin duda otra reacción estúpida. Sasuke era su amante y ella lo invitaba a cenar por primera vez, pero no tenía por qué sentirse nerviosa.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —preguntó él, tras servir dos copas de vino.

—Brindemos por la felicidad —sugirió. Habría deseado decir «por nosotros», pero sólo una tonta habría dicho algo tan inapropiado.

Él controló una mueca de desagrado y tomó un sorbo de vino. Después dejó la copa en la mesa y sacó un paquetito del bolsillo. Se lo ofreció.

—¿Qué es eso? —Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y le miró a los ojos. Parecía…

—¿Por qué no lo abres y lo ves tú misma?

«Un regalo. Que parece una joya», pensó Sakura. Dejó la copa en la mesa y abrió la caja. Eran unos pendientes. Óvalos de ámbar, sencillos y del color de la miel, montados en plata. Los miró un momento y parpadeó, sorprendida por el inesperado detalle.

—Póntelos —dijo él.

—Oh, Sasuke, son preciosos —balbució ella. Destellaban y reflejaban el color de su cabello—. Pero, ¿por qué me has comprado unos pendientes?

—¿Es que un hombre no puede hacerle un regalo a una mujer? —replicó Sasuke mientras pensaba: «Quiero que tengas un recuerdo de mí».

—Bueno, sí, pero… —sonó una campanita en la cocina—. ¡Vaya! Tengo que ir a apagar el horno.

—Déjalo.

—No puedo dejarlo. La tartaleta se quemará.

—Que se queme —puso las manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Vio como sus ojos verdes jade se oscurecían de deseo mientras la besaba.

Pero Sakura, por primera vez, no se relajó. Olía a quemado y se había esforzado mucho…

—La cena… —musitó.

Él maldijo en griego, entre dientes, cuando ella se apartó.

—Sasuke, tengo que ir a la cocina.

—¿Es imprescindible?

Acarició su mejilla y ella titubeó un momento. Sabía que él la deseaba, y ella también a él, pero las cosas tenían que cambiar. Llevaba varios días planificando la velada perfecta; que él le hubiera comprado un regalo precioso no era razón para que cambiara sus planes.

—Me has llevado a cenar tantas veces que ahora quiero invitarte yo, para variar —le dijo, acariciando sus labios con un dedo—. No tardaré.

Sasuke, molesto, esperó. Oía movimientos de cazos y cacerolas y también de un extractor que zumbaba como un avión a punto de despegar. Cuando ella volvió, con bandejas y platos, tenía el rostro sonrosado y mechones de pelo húmedos por el vapor.

—Se ha quemado un poco.

—Ya lo veo.

—Es culpa tuya, por besarme.

—¿Culpa? —repitió él, incrédulo.

—Mía, por dejarte hacerlo —bromeó ella.

Pero él no sonrió al oír el comentario.

Sakura, mientras le servía el trozo menos quemado de tartaleta en silencio, no pudo evitar una terrible sensación de ruptura inminente.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sirvieron una comida casera?

Sasuke deseó decir que nunca lo habían hecho, y no se habría alejado mucho de la verdad. Pero prefería callar y evitar las preguntas que, inevitablemente, seguirían.

Además, una parte de él se sentía halagada por las molestias que se había tomado esa noche. Aun así, cerró su corazón en banda porque sabía en qué categoría entraba la velada.

Era: «¿Ves lo buena ama de casa que puedo ser, Sasuke?»

Había otras posibilidades:

«Deja que te atrape con mi encanto sexual, Sasuke».

O tal vez: «Me haré tan imprescindible en tu vida que te preguntarás cómo has podido sobrevivir sin mí, Sasuke».

Todas ellas eran variaciones sobre un mismo tema. Y formaban parte de los juegos típicos de las mujeres. En cuanto veían a un hombre soltero con atractivo sexual y millones en el banco, se dejaban guiar por un predecible piloto automático. Sasuke sería el último en negar su arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo, pero era un hecho que las mujeres llevaban años intentando casarse con él.

Se preguntó si ésa era la razón de que Sakura hubiera montado la escenita de esa noche. Tal vez creía que un hombre acostumbrado a la riqueza sin límites quedaría cautivado por un entorno más humilde. No parecía saber que él ya había sido sometido a todo eso y a mucho más.

—Sasuke —dijo ella, odiando la máscara que parecía haber tensado su atractivo rostro—. Te he preguntado cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutaste de una cena casera.

—No lo recuerdo —contestó él, rellenando las copas de vino.

Sakura arrugó la frente. Nunca hablaban del tipo de cosas de las que solían hablar otras parejas. Llevaban el suficiente tiempo juntos para que ella pudiera hacerle preguntas sobre su pasado. Nunca llegarían a conocerse si no compartían datos básicos.

—¿Y cuando eras un niño? —preguntó con voz tierna, intentado imaginarlo en su infancia.

—¿Te interesa saber algún detalle específico? —replicó él con frialdad.

—Bueno, no específico, sino general —le sonrió y sus ojos intentaron comunicarle el mensaje de que sencillamente sentía interés—. No sueles hablar de tu vida en Grecia, ni de tu hermano. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

—Se llama Itachi —dijo él, aunque habría deseado contestar que su nombre era irrelevante—. Y no tengo mucho que decir. Conoces lo básico de mi vida anterior —los ojos negros le lanzaron una advertencia—. Salí de Grecia con dieciocho años y no he vuelto.

—Pero él, Itachi, es gemelo tuyo, ¿no?

—¿Y? —le molestó que utilizara el nombre de su hermano como si lo conociera; eso no iba a ocurrir nunca.

Sasuke apartó el plato y su mirada se heló; ella había insistido a pesar de que le había dejado claro que no quería hablar del tema.

—Todo el mundo parece tener una teoría universal sobre los gemelos, más basada en sentimentalismo que en hechos —gruñó—. El consenso es que existe algún tipo de telepatía o vínculo irrompible entre ellos. Deja que te diga, Sakura, que eso es pura fantasía —pensó que también lo eran muchos mitos sobre la vida familiar. Por ejemplo que las madres se preocupaban por sus hijos y que los padres jugaban con ellos.

A ella la desconcertó la dureza de su voz, se diría que había tocado una fibra sensible. La intuición le sugirió que no insistiera, pero triunfó un instinto mucho más poderoso. No tenía sentido estar con Sasuke si sólo le estaba permitido moverse dentro de los estrictos límites emocionales que él imponía. De hecho, había organizado la desafortunada cena para intentar encontrar al hombre real que había bajo la coraza fría y al tiempo apasionada.

—Hablas con mucha amargura, Sasuke —aventuró—. ¿Por qué no me dices la razón?

—¿Te atreves a acusarme de amargura? —se revolvió como si lo hubiera golpeado—. ¿Te atreves a hablar de aquello que desconoces?

—¡No lo he dicho con esa intención! —protestó ella, consciente de que estaba dando la vuelta a sus palabras—. No pretendía insultarte. Sólo quería…

—¡Me da igual lo que quieras! —escupió él—. Porque lo que yo no quiero es desahogarme contigo —la taladró con sus ojos negros—. Eso nunca fue parte del trato.

—¿El trato? —repitió ella con voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué trato?

Él corazón de él empezó a tronar y sintió el pulsar de la sangre en las venas. Terminó su vino de un trago y dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Se suponía que el tiempo que pasara contigo sería un interludio agradable, y de repente pretendes que desnude mi alma ante ti sólo porque has pelado unas cuantas patatas. Si buscara una maldita sesión de terapia, me bastaría con cruzar la calle en Nueva York y encontraría cien —al ver la expresión desolada de ella, hizo un esfuerzo para aplacar su ira—. Escucha, Sakura —dijo con su tono más suave—, lo que hemos compartido ha sido…

—¡Nada! —interrumpió Sakura furiosa. Veía claramente hacia dónde iba la situación, como si saliera de un túnel hacia la luz del sol. Estaba a punto de dejarla. Al comprenderlo también se dio cuenta de lo débil y complaciente que había sido con él, siempre acomodándose a sus deseos. Había sido Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke todo el tiempo. Había caminado a su alrededor de puntillas, intentando averiguar qué quería y qué sentía. Y su exquisito cuidado la había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba. De repente, se sintió asqueada por cómo se había comportado.

Si no le gustaba cómo la había tratado, sólo podía culparse a sí misma. No era demasiado tarde para aferrarse al poco orgullo que le quedaba, antes de que él lo pisoteara. Tragó una bocanada de aire.

—A pesar de los restaurantes y hoteles de lujo, no ha habido nada excepto sexo y charla inane. ¡Eso es lo único que ha habido entre nosotros! —le lanzó—. ¿Sabes otra cosa, Sasuke? Me alegro de que se haya terminado. Sí, ¡me alegro!

—Pero yo no he dicho que haya terminado —Sasuke se tensó, en alerta.

Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante su exquisita arrogancia, pero estaba demasiado dolida.

—Cierto. No lo has dicho. Porque lo estoy diciendo yo. Se acabó y tal vez nunca debería haber empezado. Dios sabe que hice cuanto pude para resistirme a ti.

—Pero no pudiste —alegó él.

—No. No pude. Eres muy bueno, Sasuke, lo admito. El mejor, de hecho. Haría falta una mujer mucho más fuerte que yo para resistirse a ti y al encanto que derrochabas conmigo, pero ha ido disminuyendo mucho con el tiempo —sus ojos lo retaron—. Al menos ahora sabemos cómo están las cosas. Tal vez deberías irte ya, ¿no crees?

Él vio el rubor que teñía sus pómulos y el fuego verde que destellaban sus ojos. A pesar de su intensa ira por esa demostración de insolencia, sintió una oleada de deseo tan intensa que, a su pesar, tuvo una erección.

—Sí, me iré —dijo. Disfrutó al ver que ella, instintivamente, se mordisqueaba el labio inferior al ver que accedía tan fácilmente. Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de su impetuosidad. No pudo resistirse a otra arrogante demostración de que aún podía controlarla si quería—. Pero antes, ¿qué me dices de un beso de despedida? —sugirió con voz sedosa—. ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

—No —la protesta de Sakura sonó poco convincente. Además, ya era tarde, él la había agarrado y la atraía a sus brazos.

Una caricia y estuvo perdida. Deliciosamente pérdida. Era como si un incendio descendiera colina abajo, arrasándolo todo a su paso. Oyó el gemido de él al apretarla contra su cuerpo y después el suyo propio. «Por favor, impídeselo», se suplicó a sí misma, pero ni siquiera intentó hacerlo.

Más tarde intentaría justificarse diciéndose que era como si fuesen dos personas a punto de iniciar un largo viaje sin comida ni bebida; nadie podía culparlos por participar en un banquete previo a la partida.

Se encontraba ante un Sasuke distinto al habitual; era como un purasangre, todo excitación y fuego. Y su fervor salvaje azuzó su deseo. Deseó ahogarse en su beso y ahogarlo con ella. Él moldeó sus senos con las manos y luego descendió hacia sus caderas y sus nalgas, tironeando del vestido como un poseso.

Entretanto, no dejaba de besarla, variando entre dureza y dulzura. La tentaba e incitaba para que lo acariciase, para que acariciara el bulto que tensaba sus vaqueros.

—Bájame la cremallera —ordenó. Para su vergüenza, ella obedeció sin dudarlo.

Le arrancó de un tirón las caras braguitas que ella había comprado especialmente para seducirlo después y las tiró al suelo. En conciencia, ella no podía culparlo. Estaba tan excitada y se retorcía de tal modo que incluso cabía la posibilidad de que ella misma le hubiera pedido que lo hiciese.

En ese momento no había finura ni delicadeza. Sasuke la estaba tumbando en el suelo y ella alzaba los brazos a su cuello para que se situara sobre ella. Gruñendo, él se bajó los vaqueros de un tirón y ella comprendió que no iba a molestarse en quitárselos, sino que simplemente…

Él dejó escapar un rugido cuando la penetró. Ella gimió mientras profundizaba en su interior, llegando más adentro que nunca, como si pretendiera llegar hasta su alma. Dejó escapar un grito salvaje como preludio de su orgasmo. Pero sabía que también era el preludio de la ruptura de su corazón. Porque supo que su corazón no atendería a razones, y que por más que intentara evitarlo, lo amaba.

Percibió el sabor salado de las lágrimas en el fondo de la garganta al intentar imaginarse una vida sin Sasuke. Fue como evocar un paisaje árido y desnudo, sin luz en el horizonte.

Se quedó tumbada bajo él, hasta que dejó de moverse, sintió el peso de su cuerpo y su respiración recobró un ritmo más pausado. Pensó que él se había dormido, pero en ese momento se movió, saliendo de ella y apartándose. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados para contener las lágrimas, odiándose por desear sentirlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, deseando que la estúpida escena y la discusión no se hubieran producido nunca y que la velada hubiera seguido según sus planes. Maldijo para sí al comprender que ni siquiera recordaba qué había originado la discusión.

En silencio, Sasuke se puso en pie, se ajustó la ropa y se abrochó los vaqueros, con el corazón aún tronándole en el pecho. Miró a Sakura. Se le había soltado el cabello y caía sobre su cuello sonrojado, como pétalos de rosa. Sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad al ver las bragas desgarradas, pero se recordó que ella había deseado lo ocurrido tanto como él. O más.

—¿Sakura?

Ella volvió el rostro hacia la pared y el dolor que sentía en el pecho le hizo desear acurrucarse como un animal herido.

—Vete, por favor, Sasuke —pidió con voz cansada.

Él entrecerró los ojos y capturó la escena que tenía ante sí como una foto para archivar en sus recuerdos.

—Adiós, Sakura —dijo con voz suave. Salió y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**Y FIN...**_

_**Ok no xD hahaha Sasuke es un baka en serio :T , espero que hayan disfrutado de la incertidumbre del cap , cuando yo lei este cap de verdad me senti mal u_u haha, saludos ps :***_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Te importaría venir a verme, Sakura?

Al oír la fría voz de Karin al otro lado de la línea, Sakura apretó el auricular con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

—Pero mi vuelo no sale hasta esta tarde —dijo.

—Lo sé. Tengo tu horario de vuelos aquí delante —la voz de Karin adquirió un tono positivamente gélido—. Y me gustaría verte ahora mismo.

Sakura miró el aparato como si su jefa fuera a salir de él y enfrentarse a ella allí mismo, en su casa, en vez de estar exigiéndole que fuera al aeropuerto con horas de antelación. En el fondo había estado esperando que ocurriera algo así.

Lo raro era que no hubiese sucedido antes.

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en las semanas transcurridas desde que Sasuke salió de su piso tras hacerle el amor, dejándola tirada en el suelo, sintiéndose usada y con el corazón roto en pedazos. Se había acostado y llorado a mares durante largo rato.

Había tardado unos días en descubrir que Sasuke había dejado de volar con Evolo; de hecho había cancelado todas sus reservas de forma abrupta, sin dar explicaciones. Oyó a Karin quejándose y protestando en su despacho y había rezado por no ruborizarse y desvelar el hecho de que ella era el motivo de las cancelaciones.

Unas semanas después, Sakura había descubierto lo más terrible de todo. Aún le costaba creerlo, pero el médico lo había confirmado y tenía que enfrentarse a la situación lo mejor que pudiera.

«¿Cómo voy a arreglármelas?», se preguntó.

Agradeciendo que la chaqueta del uniforme ocultara lo estrecha que le quedaba ya la falda, se maquilló y se preparó para ver a su jefa. El maquillaje era una especie de máscara y necesitaba camuflaje para ocultar el torbellino de emociones que la asolaba.

Ya en las oficinas, vio a Karin a través del cristal, charlando animadamente por teléfono. Pero cuando su jefa la vio, su rostro se contrajo con una mueca de ira. Colgó el aparato y le hizo una seña para que entrara.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó.

—Querías verme, ¿no? —dijo Sakura, cerrando. Karin no le había pedido que se sentara así que se quedó de pie, como una colegiala traviesa en el despacho del director.

«¿Acaso no lo eres?», la acosó la voz de su conciencia, «¿Es que no te mereces lo que va a suceder ahora mismo?»

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Sakura —dijo Karin con frialdad—. Debes de saber muy bien por qué estás aquí.

—Pensé que… —Sakura calló, preguntándose cuánto sabía su jefa e intentando darse tiempo.

—No, ése es el maldito problema, que no pensaste, ¿verdad? Te dejaste llevar y rompiste la regla básica: ¡No acostarse con los clientes!

Los ojos de Karin se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rayitas aceradas y Sakura pensó que su ira iba mucho más allá del enfado justificable de una jefa. Sasuke había sugerido que Karin se le había insinuado una vez. Y lo había dicho con el tono de voz de un hombre acostumbrado a esa clase de actitud. Sakura se estremeció al pensar en qué mujeres estarían intentando seducirlo esos días.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—¿Qué diablos creías que iba a suceder? —Karin interrumpió la disculpa de Sakura agitando una mano que lucía una manicura perfecta—. ¿No pensaste que la gente se daría cuenta de que lo mirabas con ojos de carnero degollado, por más que intentases disimularlo? ¿Fuiste lo bastante estúpida para pensar que tenías algún futuro con él? ¿De veras creíste que un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha iba a ofrecerte más que un buen revolcón?

—Yo… no tengo por qué escuchar esto, Karin.

—Ah, sí, Sakura, claro que sí. No sólo me has hecho perder a uno de mis clientes más prestigiosos, sino también a los socios que podrían haber volado con él. ¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es escucharme hasta el final!

—Pero no queda nada que decir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura con el corazón acelerado. Intuía que Karin aún no había dicho lo peor.

—¡Hay mucho que decir! —explotó Karin—. Has hecho que mi empresa parezca poco profesional.

—Mira, ya te he dicho que lo siento —repitió Sakura—. Te lo aseguro. Pero Sasuke fue muy insistente… y yo…

—¿Ah, lo fue? —el rostro de Karin enrojeció de ira—. Pues en mi experiencia los hombres no insisten a no ser que reciban luz verde de una mujer —golpeó el escritorio con un bolígrafo—. Y deja que te diga algo más: no volverás a trabajar para una aerolínea. Me aseguraré de ello. Ahora vete.

Una parte de la mente de Sakura se preguntó si era posible ser despedida sin más en los tiempos que corrían. Pero se recordó que lo que había hecho podía considerarse falta grave e incumplimiento de contrato digno del despido. Sería preferible marcharse de allí y no volver a ver a nadie de Evolo a insistir en trabajar las dos semanas de preaviso y aguantar que todo el mundo cotilleara a su espalda.

—Te haré llegar el uniforme —susurró.

—Recién salido de la tintorería, espero —replicó Karin con voz seca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De camino a casa, Sakura se sintió como una alienígena que acabara de llegar del espacio exterior y se hubiera disfrazado de ser humano. Tenía la sensación de no encajar, ni allí ni en ningún sitio. Necesitaba recurrir a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

Su madre viuda había vuelto a casarse y se había trasladado a Australia. No podía telefonear y decir: «Mamá, voy a tener un bebé de un hombre al que no cuento con volver a ver nunca».

Tampoco podía decírselo a las amigas que había hecho en el trabajo. Karin podría acusarlas de confraternizar con el enemigo y estarían arriesgando sus puestos de trabajo. Sus dos mejores amigas siempre la apoyaban, pero ambas estaban muy ocupadas con sus respectivas profesiones y no vivían en Londres. Si lo hubieran hecho, tal vez habría podido desahogarse con ellas; pero lo cierto era que le incomodaba la idea de contar la terrible noticia.

«Sobre todo sin habérselo dicho al padre», pensó, estremeciéndose.

El cálido sol de agosto caía a plomo sobre su cabeza, pero por dentro se sentía como si alguien hubiera reemplazado su sangre con cubitos de hielo, mientras se repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

«Voy a tener un bebé», ésa era la realidad.

«Sin hombre, sin trabajo, sin perspectivas», eso también era la realidad.

Sakura se quedó parada viendo pasar un típico autobús londinense de color rojo, sin distinguir los rostros de los pasajeros. Una pregunta martilleaba su cerebro: «¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?»

Instintivamente, se puso la mano en el vientre. Estaba más abultado, sin duda, pero nadie se había dado cuenta. Aún. Karin no habría dudado en atacarla por ahí si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada de Sasuke.

«Embarazada de Sasuke». Tiritó. Su ex amante iba a ser padre y no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía, pero pronto la verdad sería evidente. Se preguntó qué haría entonces.

Fue a casa, se quitó el uniforme y se puso un vestido de verano. Luego se examinó desde todos los ángulos en el espejo que había en un rincón de su dormitorio. El vestido era suelto y su figura se intuía debajo. Cualquiera que la viese la tomaría por una joven sana y curvilínea, sin adivinar que una nueva vida se desarrollaba en su interior.

En un cajón semiabierto captó un destello brillante entre pasadores y gomas para el pelo. Sintió una punzada de dolor al ver que eran los pendientes de plata y ámbar que Sasuke le había dado esa última y desafortunada noche.

Se preguntó si habían sido un regalo de despedida. Suponía que sí. Al final las cosas no habían salido como sospechaba que él las había planeado. Su relación había acabado de forma dramática, pero el que concluyera no había sido algo totalmente inesperado para ella.

Sin embargo, dado que esa relación iba a tener una enorme y duradera consecuencia final, tenía que actuar con más madurez que nunca en su vida. Aunque Sasuke no hubiera elegido crear un nuevo ser en esas circunstancias, y desde luego ella tampoco, lo cierto era que había ocurrido. El bebé existía y él, como padre, tenía derecho a saberlo.

Sin duda lo tenía. Sakura había adorado a su padre y habría sido terrible que le hubieran negado una relación con él sencillamente porque su madre y él no hubieran estado juntos.

Pero una cosa era decidir contárselo y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Después de que le hicieran la ecografía de las doce semanas, supo que no podía retrasarlo más. Una carta le parecía demasiado impersonal. Varias veces alzó el teléfono para volver a colgarlo. Le parecía imposible darle una noticia tan impactante por teléfono a un hombre como Sasuke.

Y había más que eso. Una llamada de larga distancia, por buena que fuera la conexión, ocultaría muchas cosas. Además, él podría negarse a aceptar la llamada. Algo la atenazaba por dentro y supo que quería, que necesitaba, ver su rostro cuando le diera la noticia. Tal vez fuera por un perverso deseo de ver la verdad en sus ojos, por dolorosa que fuera, y así poder liberarse de sus sentimientos por él definitivamente. O quizás se debiera a la necesidad de volver a recuperar el control de una vida que había cambiado de rumbo en muchos sentidos.

Una vez se decidió, Sakura lo organizó todo rápidamente; la reconfortaba estar ocupada. Era como si concentrarse en la logística que requería ir a verlo la ayudara a no pensar en el futuro. Reservó un vuelo a Nueva York, encontró un hotel y telefoneó a su madre.

—Te recomiendo que lleves una maleta medio vacía —le dijo su madre, desde Australia—. Dicen que merece la pena ir de compras en Nueva York.

—Sí, es verdad —contestó Sakura, intentando sonar «normal». Sin embargo, a pesar de que una persona sensata aprovecharía para comprar ropa premamá, lo último que le apetecía era ir de compras. Además, no le sobraba el dinero. Se había apuntado a una agencia de empleo temporal y, aunque le habían ofrecido varias sustituciones como secretaria, no ganaba demasiado y necesitaba ahorrar cuanto pudiera, antes de que el embarazo le impidiera seguir trabajando.

Hacía años que Sakura no había visitado Estados Unidos. Con Evolo siempre realizaba trayectos cortos. Aun así, le gustaba volar y habría disfrutado con la experiencia si el motivo de su viaje no le hubiera impedido dormir y concentrarse en las películas disponibles.

Al ser ella quien pagaba el hotel, en vez de la aerolínea, descubrió que no había hoteles baratos en el centro de la ciudad; tuvo que conformarse con una habitación pequeña, limpia pero carente de atractivo. Un jarrón con flores de plástico y un enorme aparato de televisión dominaban el limitado espacio. Pero al menos la ducha funcionaba y tras utilizarla se sintió mucho mejor.

Se tumbó con la intención de descansar un momento, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que habían pasado horas. La luz artificial que entraba por la pequeña ventana la llevó a mirar su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las diez de la noche.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón. Había planeado ir a la oficina de Sasuke y pedir verlo, sin darle tiempo a buscar una razón para rechazarla. Sin embargo, en ese momento comprendió que no había estado pensando con lógica. Un hombre con la posición de Sasuke no era accesible al público sin previo aviso.

En Evolo había trabajado para suficientes hombres poderosos como para saber que nunca les faltaba protección. Fuera de noche o de día, si quería ver a Sasuke, necesitaría que él diera su aprobación. De ninguna manera iba a conseguir verlo de sopetón, sin anunciarse, a no ser que optara por pasear por la puerta de su edificio de oficinas. Y hacer eso sería una indignidad.

Sakura hizo una mueca. De ninguna manera iba a posponer lo inevitable un minuto más. Cuanto antes cumpliera con su deber, antes podría marcharse.

«Pero son las diez de la noche. ¿Y si está con otra mujer?», titubeó.

Decidió que, si era el caso, también tendría que enfrentarse a eso porque también sería parte de la realidad.

Tenía el pelo alborotado, por dormir sobre él estando húmedo tras la ducha, pero no tenía tiempo de arreglárselo. No iba a ningún concurso de belleza. Sakura había eliminado de su corazón y de su mente cualquier posibilidad de que Sasuke le echara un vistazo y se diera cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. La vida no era así, e incluso si lo fuera, ella llevaba semanas reafirmando su autoestima. En ningún caso quería estar con un hombre que la trataba como un objeto sexual, como había hecho Sasuke, a pesar de que antes lo hubiera permitido y aceptado.

Tras maquillarse un poco, se recogió el cabello y se puso el vestido suelto. Después sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó su número con un dedo tembloroso.

Sonó tantas veces que pensó que iba a saltar el contestador, pero finalmente se oyó un clic.

—¿Sí? —dijo con su distintivo acento.

Él debía haber visto su nombre aparecer en la pantalla, porque captó el tono de desgana de su voz y sintió ganas de llorar. Deseó poder colgar sin más, pero no era una opción. Inspiró con fuerza.

—¿Sasuke? Hola, soy yo, Sakura. ¿Te molesto?

Él no contestó. Con la vista fija en las luces de los edificios de Nueva York, Sasuke se planteó mil formas de responder a su pregunta. No había esperado que le telefoneara, ni lo había deseado especialmente. Pero había picado su curiosidad y se preguntaba qué la había llevado a tragarse su orgullo y ponerse en contacto con él.

—¿Cómo estás, Sakura?

—Necesito verte —afirmó ella, dado que le resultaba difícil saber qué contestar a su pregunta.

—Pero estoy en Nueva York —dijo él tras una pausa. Lo había sorprendido ese «necesito».

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también.

Esa vez la pausa fue tan larga que Sakura temió que hubiera colgado. Para su sorpresa, él no exigió saber qué hacía en Nueva York. Lo cierto era que Sasuke era muchas cosas, pero nunca predecible.

—¿Dónde estás exactamente? —preguntó.

Ella leyó la dirección que había en la parte superior de la carta del servicio de habitaciones que había sobre el escritorio.

—¿Lo conoces?

Sasuke pensó que la vida era exquisita en sus ironías. Cerró los ojos. Recordaba haberse alojado en esa misma zona cuando era un recién llegado a la ciudad, presumiblemente por las mismas razones que ella, y haber pensado que las afamadas calles de Nueva York distaban mucho de estar pavimentadas con oro. Había visto a gente sin hogar y también hambrienta. Recordó su decepción y también su determinación de conquistar esa gran ciudad. En pocas semanas había encontrado un trabajo con el que pagarse los estudios universitarios y no había vuelto a esa zona nunca.

—¿Puedes venir aquí? —preguntó con voz sedosa.

—¿Adónde?

—Estoy en la oficina.

Sakura contuvo un instintivo suspiro de alivio. Al menos no estaba con quienquiera que la hubiese sustituido en sus brazos.

—Trabajas hasta muy tarde —comentó.

Él apretó los labios. Deseó decirle que cuánto trabajara no era asunto suyo y preguntarle qué diablos estaba haciendo en Nueva York.

—Enviaré un coche a recogerte —dijo con tono acerado.

La frialdad de su voz recordó a Sakura otra cruda realidad. Eran ex amantes. El corazón de Sasuke no alojaba ningún cariño hacia ella. «Y eso empeorará cuando descubra lo que tienes que decirle…»

—No, iré en metro…

—No seas ridícula, Sakura —interrumpió él, chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia—. Es tarde y he dicho que enviaré un coche. El conductor te llamará cuando esté abajo.

Sakura comprendió que no tenía sentido discutir con él, de hecho sería una estupidez, dadas las circunstancias. No había razón para rechazar la oferta de transporte seguro en una ciudad desconocida y en mitad de la noche.

—Gracias —aceptó. Colgó el teléfono.

Empezaba a sentirse rara y no sabía si se debía a que estaba embarazada, al efecto del largo vuelo o a que no había comido desde poco después de iniciar el viaje.

«¡Come algo!», se ordenó.

Su cuerpo exigía alimento y no tenía deseos de desmayarse delante de él. Asaltó el minibar como una adolescente caprichosa y tomó una chocolatina, galletas saladas y un vaso zumo, preguntándose cuánto le cobrarían por esa comida basura. Después sonó su teléfono y se sintió como alguien que se encaminara a su propio juicio.

Una limusina oscura esperaba ante el hotel y un chófer uniformado le abrió la puerta. Se recostó en el cómodo asiento de cuero y el poderoso coche empezó a circular por calles desconocidas para ella pero, aun así, extrañamente familiares por haberlas visto durante años en series televisivas. Sakura no les prestó demasiada atención, estaba concentrada en elegir las palabras que iba a utilizar.

¿Cómo se le decía a alguien que pertenecía decididamente al pasado que una llevaba dentro una parte de su futuro?

El vehículo se detuvo ante un enorme y alto edificio, escasamente iluminado excepto en la última planta. Una joven esperaba en la entrada. Sus rizos oscuros y su atractivo vestido color escarlata hicieron que Sakura se sintiera pálida y desvaída. Se preguntó quién sería, odiándose por ello, mientras la morena le abría la puerta del coche.

—Hola, soy Ten Ten —la mujer sonrió y sus dientes brillaron como los de un anuncio de pasta dentífrica—. Sasuke me ha pedido que bajara a buscarte. Está arriba, en su despacho.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura.

El ascensor de cristal inició la subida y ella se sintió más tensa que nunca. Él no se había molestado en bajar a buscarla. Le intrigaba saber cómo había justificado su súbita aparición a la tal Ten Ten. Tal vez era su novia y la había enviado para no dar lugar a ningún malentendido. O podía hacer la función de asistente personal y filtro de un hombre poderoso y estar presente en lo que seguramente iba a ser la conversación más difícil de toda la vida de Sakura.

No estaba dispuesta a permitir eso. Se negaba a tener audiencia mientras tartamudeaba su confesión. Él podía contárselo a Ten Ten después, si quería, cuando ella se marchase de allí.

La condujeron a un enorme y bonito despacho, dominado por un escritorio enorme sobre el que había varios planos en distintos estadios de desarrollo y un bote lleno de lápices y bolígrafos. Aparte de eso, la habitación carecía por completo de adornos, cuadros o fotografías. Al principio, Sakura no vio a Sasuke, pero lo percibió, más que oírlo a su espalda. Se dio la vuela y lo vio en el otro extremo de la larga habitación, observándola. No pudo evitar estremecerse con una mezcla de miedo y deseo.

—Eso será todo, Ten Ten —dijo él.

Sakura pensó que, al menos, no parecía que fuera su novia.

—¿Es tu secretaria? —pregunto esperanzada cuando la otra mujer cerró la puerta al salir.

—En realidad es arquitecto —farfulló Sasuke, notando que ella se tensaba al oír el tono cáustico de su voz. Pero no debería haber esperado otra cosa. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba allí y tal vez formara parte de un sofisticado plan. Tal vez por eso había puesto fin a la relación sin darle tiempo a hacerlo él. Podía haber sido un golpe emocional, un torpe intento destinado a conseguir un compromiso. Si era el caso, el tiro le había salido por la culata e iba a descubrirlo muy pronto.

Ella había hecho que se sintiera atrapado e irritado por su creciente dependencia y su deseo de conocer los secretos de su corazón. Y además se había sentido extrañamente fuera de control. Había sido un alivio liberarse del poder sensual que ejercía sobre él, a pesar de que a veces había echado de menos la pasión de sus abrazos. Había dejado de volar con la aerolínea en la que ella trabajaba para no mantener ningún contacto con ella y evitar la tentación de su atractivo. Para evitar la tentación de sus ojos color verde jade y el sedoso cabello de color rosa que tantas veces había tenido entre sus dedos.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—Gracias.

A pesar de lo que había comido en el hotel, a Sakura le temblaban las piernas y se dejó caer en un sillón de cuero con alivio.

—¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un vaso de agua, tal vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como si estuviera en una entrevista de trabajo. Rezó para que su compostura no la abandonara cuando la necesitaba más que nunca.

—No, gracias —musitó.

Sasuke la miró, esperando alguna explicación por su visita, pero ella había inclinado la cabeza y examinaba sus dedos como si estuvieran a punto de revelarle algo importantísimo. Eso lo irritó. Volvió a preguntarse qué diablos hacía ella allí.

—¿Y bien?

Sakura alzó la cabeza, armándose de valor para enfrentarse a la expresión de su rostro. Las palabras que había ensayado en silencio durante todo el trayecto de repente le parecieron tan inadecuadas como intentar contener con un dedo el agua que salía por la grieta de una presa.

«No hay una buena manera de decirlo, Sakura; así que dilo de una vez».

—Estoy embarazada, Sasuke.

Él no se movió ni reaccionó visiblemente. Dio gracias al cielo por su característica apariencia enigmática, que nunca le había fallado.

—¿Me has oído, Sasuke? —la voz de Sakura sonó temblorosa mientras escrutaba su rostro—. He dicho…

—_Ne_, te he oído —Sasuke, inexplicablemente, se encontró pensando en Notus, el viento del sur de Grecia, que siempre llevaba con él las tormentas de verano y otoño. En su vida no podía haberse presentado una tormenta peor que ésa. Un bebé de una mujer que no significaba nada para él. Sin embargo su rostro no desveló lo que pensaba. Miró con fijeza los verdes—. ¿Estás segura?

Ella se preguntó, por un momento, si debería llamarle la atención hacia el abultamiento de su vientre. Pero recordó que había ido allí porque le parecía que era lo correcto. No permitiría que la hiciera sentirse culpable. Aunque él no hubiera planeado el embarazo, ella tampoco.

—Sí, estoy segura. Me hice una prueba y ahora el médico ha confirmado que son… —tragó saliva al ver cómo él levantaba la cabeza de golpe—. Sí, son gemelos. Espero gemelos, Sasuke. A mediados de enero —concluyó con voz ronca.

Gemelos. La palabra resonó en la consciencia de Sasuke como una piedra que cayera al agua desde una gran altura. Sintió una sensación de ira y dolor tan intensa que se quedó sin aire.

Gemelos.

Una oleada de emociones indeseadas lo asaltó, devolviéndolo a una infancia que había enterrado y olvidado. Una madre que lo había abandonado. Un padre que nunca estaba en casa. Un hermano con el que estaría vinculado para siempre, le gustara o no. Un hermano con quien se había peleado. Dos hombres que habían permitido que el paso de los años agrandara la grieta que los separaba hasta convertirla en un abismo insalvable.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. En cierto modo eso favorecía a Sakura, la naturaleza se había asegurado de que él no cuestionara su paternidad. En cualquier caso, no habría dudado de ella. Su pasión por él cuando estuvieron juntos le había convencido de que no habría sido capaz de tener otro amante, a pesar de sus celos ocasionales. O tal vez era su arrogancia natural la que lo llevaba a pensar que ella tardaría mucho tiempo en permitir que otro hombre la tocara como había hecho él.

«Gemelos». La imagen le inquietaba.

—¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

Sakura asintió, diciéndose que era el impacto de la noticia lo que le llevaba a interrogarla como un inquisidor. No podía estar suponiendo que ella lo estuviera poniendo a prueba.

—Sí. Las pruebas son muy sofisticadas hoy en día. Pueden saberlo entre nueve y…

—¡Basta con eso! —la silenció alzando la mano, con un gesto imperioso que dejaba muy claro que no le interesaban los detalles. Que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Sasuke fue hacia una de las enormes ventanas que dejaban ver las innumerables luces de Nueva York, su ciudad adoptiva. Durante el día a veces se trasladaba a un despacho más pequeño donde la luz era más suave y difuminada, porque la magnificencia urbana de esa vista le distraía demasiado si estaba intentando concentrarse en un proyecto. Pero en ese momento agradeció la distracción.

¿Qué diablos hacía un hombre en una situación como ésa?

Unos minutos después, se dio la vuelta. Ella no se había movido y parecía curiosamente frágil en el enorme sillón de cuero. Su precioso cabello estaba recogido con una simple cinta y pensó que no se había esforzado en vestirse para impresionarle. Vio que tenía carne de gallina y supuso que no debía estar acostumbrada al aire acondicionado.

—¡Di algo! —le urgió Sakura, que era incapaz de soportar su arisco silencio un momento más.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, _agapi mu_? ¿Qué viviremos felices para siempre y que me casaré contigo? —soltó una carcajada breve y amarga—. Porque no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Le dolió oír eso, sin duda, tendría que haber sido de piedra para que no le doliera, pero no lo demostró. Sakura se había jurado que dijera lo que dijera, por grande que fuera su provocación, no saldría de allí precipitadamente.

Tendrían que manejar la situación como dos adultos, o al menos ella lo haría. Intentó mantener el rostro sereno en vez de rendirse a la tentación de decirle: «¡No me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre del mundo!» Incluso consiguió negar con la cabeza y esbozar una leve sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo él podía haber cuestionado su paternidad y eso habría sido mucho más insultante que negarse a casarse con ella.

—¿Matrimonio? Santo cielo, no. No he venido aquí en busca de eso —dijo con calma.

—¿En serio? —enarcó las cejas negras con incredulidad—. Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?

—Por extraño que te parezca, Sasuke, no ha sido ningún placer volar hasta aquí, cuando me siento mareada con frecuencia, para ser recibida con insultos y acusaciones. Estoy aquí porque creo que, como padre, tienes derecho a saberlo.

Por primera vez, Sasuke reaccionó de manera visible, maldiciendo en su lengua materna. Lo provocó que utilizara la palabra «padre», porque para él era mucho más real que hablar de bebés y embarazos. Si no se ganara la vida con las manos, habría dado un puñetazo en la pared. En vez de eso, se desahogó con palabras.

—De acuerdo, ya me lo has dicho. Me parece una forma muy cara y rebuscada de hacerlo. ¿Has venido hasta aquí para decirme eso? ¿No se te ocurrió telefonear?

Ella habría desvelado demasiado si confesara que quería ver su expresión cuando se lo dijera. Podría pensar que contaba con dar la vuelta a la situación; tal vez con que él la tomara en brazos y le dijese que la había echado de menos y que el que llevara dentro a sus bebés era un sueño hecho realidad.

Y lo cierto era que una parte de sí misma no había descartado del todo esa posibilidad, por ilógica que fuera. Tal vez ese hombre que lo tenía todo se daría cuenta de que nada importaba en comparación con las dos vidas que habían creado juntos. Sin embargo, la carencia de emoción de sus orgullosos y bellos rasgos era indiscutible. Sakura había buscado la respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa y estaba escrita claramente en su rostro.

Lentamente, Sakura empezó a levantarse, con el corazón pesándole en el pecho.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —exigió él.

—A casa. Bueno, de vuelta al hotel. Ya he hecho lo que he venido a hacer.

—Pero no hemos decidido nada —frunció el ceño, irritado.

—No hay nada que decidir, Sasuke. No he venido a eso. Ahora conoces lo que pasa y mi conciencia está tranquila.

—¡Pues la mía no! —tronó él. Se pasó los dedos por el oscuro cabello—. ¡Pagaré! —anunció.

Durante un instante ella malinterpretó por completo lo que quería decir con eso. Temblorosa, llevó la mano al brazo del sillón para apoyarse.

—¿Pagar? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Tú que crees? De tu mantenimiento. Del de los bebés… —se atascó tras decir esa palabra—. Me ocuparé de su manutención cuando nazcan —siguió—. Y tú necesitarás dinero para sobrevivir hasta que eso ocurra. Supongo que no te permitirán volar a partir de cierta fecha, ¿no? Imagino que es lo normal.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle que ya no le permitían volar, que había perdido su empleo por no cumplir las reglas, pero no quería quedar como una víctima ante él. De hecho, era imperativo no hacerlo. A partir de ese momento, necesitaba ser fuerte e independiente, no sólo por su propio bien, sino también por el de los bebés. Bebés. Sakura se estremeció. Que fueran gemelos podía haber impactado a Sasuke, pero a ella mucho más. Él estaba acostumbrado, habían sido dos, ella era una completa novata. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguir apañarse.

—No he venido aquí a pedirte dinero —dijo.

—Puede que no, pero soy un hombre rico y ambos lo sabemos —sus ojos negros destellaron—. Quiero que aceptes lo que ofrezco. De hecho, insisto en ello.

Sakura miró sus ojos y comprendió que Sasuke necesitaba darle algo concreto, como dinero. Así podía lavarse las manos de toda responsabilidad. Desde luego, no había expresado el deseo por el que ella había rezado en secreto: querer tomar parte, por pequeña que fuera, de la vida de sus hijos.

—No estás en situación de insistir en nada, Sasuke —negó con la cabeza.

Él pensó que era una gran ironía que, considerando el nuevo y vulnerable estado físico de Sakura, nunca la hubiera visto actuar ni hablar con tanta fuerza y convicción. Pensó que tal vez ella había buscado eso desde el principio, aunque lo negase, algo que lo atara a él.

—Esto no es una batalla de voluntades, Sakura —apuntó—. Se trata de actuar de la mejor manera posible en una mala situación. Vives en ese piso diminuto, que algunas personas considerarían demasiado pequeño para uno. ¿Cómo diablos esperas ocuparte no de uno, sino de dos bebés allí? ¿Has pensado en eso?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Sakura había pensado en poco más que en eso.

Lo miró con incredulidad, pensando que sería el momento ideal para tener un ataque de histerismo, pero no se permitiría una emoción tan inútil. Pensó en la forma crítica y despectiva en que había hablado de su piso y recordó cuánto se había esforzado con la esperanza de impresionarlo con su hogar. ¡Y él sólo había sentido desdén! Por lo visto no era consciente de que no todo el mundo era tan afortunado como él.

Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era su propia cortedad de miras. Era increíble que hubiera cometido tal error de juicio con ese hombre. No entendía cómo había llegado a pensar que lo amaba, cuando él tenía un corazón de piedra.

Se frotó los brazos con las manos, deseando haberse puesto algún tipo de chaqueta. Le lanzó una mirada que dejó muy claro que, por magullada que estuviera su autoestima, volvería a ponerse en pie como pudiera, sin ayuda de él.

—Me las arreglaré —dijo, con voz baja pero digna—. Puede que no sea rica, pero puedes estar seguro de que amaré a esos bebés, Sasuke. Los querré con todo mi corazón, y no espero nada de ti. ¿Lo has entendido?

Él estrechó los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Inesperadamente, sintió que sus palabras lo taladraban. Había dicho que los querría, pero él sabía demasiado bien que ser madre no era garantía de amar a los hijos. Se preguntó si seguiría pensando lo mismo cuando se diera cuenta de que decía muy en serio lo de no casarse con ella. Cabía la posibilidad de que entonces se planteara ofrecerlos en adopción como la solución más sensata.

—Lo he entendido perfectamente —dijo—. Pero quieras ayuda o no, la recibirás. Ingresaré dinero en una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre, lo que hagas con el dinero es asunto tuyo. A cambio, espero que me mantengas informado de cómo va tu embarazo. ¿Queda claro?

—¿Eso significa que quieres estar involucrado? —lo miró con fijeza.

—Significa que quiero un informe de tu embarazo —dijo él, como si hablara del desarrollo de uno de sus proyectos arquitectónicos—. Quiero saber cuándo… —endureció su corazón contra sus ojos verdes pero, a pesar de su empeño en no sentir, tuvo que tragar saliva—. Quiero saber cuándo das a luz. ¿Harás eso por mí?

—Sí —la palabra sonó como un suspiro que se perdió en el inmenso despacho. Sakura se enderezó. Si no se hubiera sentido tan vulnerable física y emocionalmente, habría salido de allí a buscar la estación de metro más cercana. Pero no tenía fuerzas—. Me gustaría irme ya —susurró. Tenía que irse antes de hacer algo imperdonable, como deshacerse en sollozos y lágrimas delante de él.

Sasuke vio el temblor de sus labios. En otro tiempo, lo habría interrumpido con un beso, pero ya no podía hacerlo; sería un deshonor para ambos. Su relación había concluido y los dos lo sabían.

Sospechaba lo que ella deseaba realmente, lo que se esperaba de él, pero no podía ofrecer ningún tipo de compromiso emocional a esos dos bebés. Era mejor no prometer nada que incumplir lo prometido. Él provenía del entorno perfecto para ser capaz de abandonar a un hijo. Probablemente llevaba el abandono inscrito en sus venas, en sus genes.

Cerró los puños con ira y tensión, ocultando el gesto tras sus poderosos muslos.

—Mi chófer espera —dijo, seco—. Te acompañaré abajo.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hello :) espero esten genial n_n bueno aqui otro cap :p como podran ver ya Sakura comienza a digamos...endurecer su corazon ?, Sasuke ya comienza a sentirse desesperado por el repentino cambio de ella aunque es leve , bueno , espero que les haya gustado este cap , saludos niñas n_n/**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	5. Chapter 5

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha supo que se había equivocado. Había esperado… no sabía bien qué. Tal vez que Sakura utilizara el embarazo para tener más acceso a su vida, para intentar convertirse en parte de ella, por mucho que lo hubiera negado en un principio.

Sí, sin duda. En el pasado, y muy a menudo, las mujeres le habían mentido o habían intentado ocultar sus auténticos propósitos con el fin de atraparlo. Además ella tenía una razón más válida que cualquiera de sus predecesoras para tenerlo en su vida. Había dos bebés en camino. Dos bebés que, según el calendario que tenía en la pared de la cocina, nacerían en muy pocas semanas.

Sasuke terminó de anudarse la corbata de seda y contempló su imagen en el espejo. Tenía ojeras y el rostro rígido y serio. En el frenético mundo que había más allá de su piso, una Nueva York nevada se preparaba para las vacaciones; ninguna ciudad lo hacía mejor.

El árbol de Navidad gigante del centro Rockefeller destellaba con innumerables luces de colores y la pista de hielo estaba llena de patinadores felices. Los escaparates de las tiendas exhibían imágenes nostálgicas, sacadas directamente de las páginas de libros infantiles. En la repisa de su chimenea había docenas de invitaciones, pero no les había prestado atención.

Se preguntaba a qué diablos jugaba Sakura.

Había esperado que la generosa pensión que ingresaba en su cuenta desapareciera de inmediato, pero se había equivocado.

Había esperado informes suyos con regularidad, rebosantes de detalles, que tendrían el objetivo de involucrarlo en su embarazo. De nuevo, se había equivocado.

Sakura no había sacado dinero de la cuenta, ni un centavo, y la única noticia que había tenido del embarazo habían sido las imágenes de una de sus ecografías. Habían llegado en un sobre marrón, con la leyenda «Privado y confidencial» en una esquina. Sasuke las había estudiado largo rato.

Estaba acostumbrado a estudiar imágenes. Parte de su trabajo era ver cómo un boceto se transformaba en algo real. Sin embargo lo que tenía delante era ajeno a su experiencia.

Al principio sus ojos apenas pudieron distinguir las granuladas sombras de la foto. Pero, gradualmente, como una de esas ilusiones ópticas que tardan en adquirir consistencia, la imagen se fue aclarando. Aun así, le había resultado difícil creer lo que veía. Parecía mentira que esas dos formas diminutas fueran seres humanos en potencia.

A pesar de su empeño en no pensar en el tema, en ese momento sintió un pinchazo, mezcla de maravilla y el dolor. Rindiéndose a un extraño impulso, levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de Sakura en Inglaterra.

—¿Hola? —contestó ella con desasosiego.

—Soy yo, Sasuke.

«Sé que eres tú», pensó Sakura, tragando aire.

—Hola, Sasuke.

Desde luego, no era la mejor bienvenida del mundo. Sasuke miró el cielo de Nueva York, aclarándose con el amanecer, y apretó los labios.

—Llamaba para saber cómo estás.

«Dale datos», se dijo Sakura. «Sólo datos, es lo único que quiere».

—Los médicos están bastante contentos. El embarazo se desarrolla según lo previsto y los bebés… —le pareció raro estar hablando de eso, darle detalles íntimos a un hombre al que consideraba casi un extraño. Que era poco más que un desconocido—. Los bebés están bien, o eso me dicen cuando examinan las ecografías. ¿Recibiste las fotos que te envié?

A Sasuke se le aceleró el ritmo del corazón, a pesar de que no quería reaccionar. Cuando decía «bebés» con su suave acento inglés, le sonaba estremecedoramente real y muy distante a un tiempo.

—Sí, sí. Las recibí. ¿Qué vas a hacer estas Navidades?

Ella se dijo que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero no pudo controlar el súbito vuelco esperanzado de su corazón. Supuso que él no era consciente de que estaba atrapada por las circunstancias. Si le decía la verdad, que sus planes eran una sobredosis de bombones y películas románticas, sonaría como una pobre víctima desesperada por que su caballero andante fuera a rescatarla en su alazán. Estaba claro que Sasuke no era ningún caballero andante, y ella no era una víctima.

—Ah, estoy muy vaga, no me moveré mucho —dijo, con el tono más ronroneante y satisfecho que pudo—. ¿Y tú?

Él pensó en todas las fiestas a las que había sido invitado y en la gente que asistiría a ellas: las esqueléticas y elegantes mujeres ansiosas por complacerlo y llevarlo a su cama; las burguesas de Park Avenue, ansiosas por casar a sus hijas y dispuestas a ofrecer una cuantiosa dote a cambio del poder y virilidad del griego de oro. Pero, de repente, la voz satisfecha de Sakura se convirtió en el foco central de su mente y sintió los primeros destellos de irritación.

Porque su respuesta tampoco era la que había esperado. Debería haber habido un deje de añoranza en su voz, como si deseara o esperara que las cosas fueran distintas entre ellos. Como si deseara pasar las vacaciones acurrucada con él, ante una chimenea encendida.

—Bah, los festejos habituales en esta temporada —dijo con indiferencia, pasando el dedo por el borde dorado de una tarjeta—. Más invitaciones de las que puedo aceptar. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas.

Ella no lo sabía, por supuesto, pero Sasuke no era consciente de eso y no tenía por qué explicarle que llevaba una vida casi de reclusa. Tal vez su deseo de pasar en casa tanto tiempo como podía fuese una estratagema de la naturaleza para garantizarle el descanso que ansiaba su agotado cuerpo.

Había sido muy bien aceptada por sus compañeras en las clases de preparación al parto, eran encantadoras, a pesar de ser la única madre soltera en un grupo de parejas. Todas querían mimarla porque iba a tener gemelos, y a Sakura no le molestaba en absoluto, pero un instinto protector la había llevado a evitar responder a sus curiosas preguntas.

Quizá se equivocara, pero no tenía ganas de contarles su historia. Habría sonado como si, estúpidamente, hubiera querido tocar las estrellas para terminar cayendo en picado a tierra.

«Me enamoré de un multimillonario y cuando rompimos descubrí que estaba embarazada».

Incluso a ella le sonaba al cuento de una cazafortunas típica.

—¿Querías algo más, Sasuke? Tengo que dejarte —dijo. Debía hacerlo antes de que la aguda lengua de él consiguiera atravesar la precaria fachada que había erigido para ocultar sus sentimientos y estallara en lágrimas.

—¿Estás sola? —Sasuke estrechó los ojos y detuvo el movimiento de su dedo en la tarjeta.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Hay un hombre contigo, tal vez?

Sakura aferró el receptor. Si no la hubiera anonadado tanto su increíble desfachatez, habría soltado una carcajada por su arrogancia.

—No sé si habrás visto a alguna mujer en el último mes de un embarazo de gemelos —le escupió—. Casi podría halagarme que me creas capaz de interesar a un hombre en ese estado, si fuera asunto de tu incumbencia, pero no lo es. Soy libre, Sasuke, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, ni voz ni voto en lo que haga con mi vida. Si no tienes más que decir, voy a colgar —inhaló profundamente—. Ah, y no te preocupes, te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando me ponga de parto. Adiós.

Sasuke tardó un momento en comprender que había cumplido su amenaza: ¡había colgado! Y tardó un momento más en procesar sus palabras. Le había dicho que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. De hecho, no se lo había dicho, más bien había escupido la información, como una mujer impaciente por concluir la llamada.

Nunca la había oído hablar así. Siempre se había adecuado al estado de ánimo de él y, aunque eso lo había irritado mucho en aquella época, no estaba seguro de aprobar la actitud de la nueva y terminante Sakura.

E iba a enviarle un mensaje de texto cuando se pusiera de parto. ¡Un mensaje de texto! En su mundo, ese tipo de noticias no se impartían de manera tan informal. Miró las invitaciones malhumorado.

Trabajó hasta tarde y después asistió a una cena, fundamentalmente porque estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la oficina. El piso era precioso y la fiesta maravillosa, incluso para alguien de estándares tan elevados como los de Sasuke. Era un ático enorme, iluminado por velas altas y perfumado con flores blancas de aspecto cerúleo, en un rincón había un austero árbol de Navidad de color negro, decorado sólo con relucientes bolas blancas.

Todo conjuntaba y no había nada fuera de lugar. Una habitación tan despejada como podía imaginarse. Parecía el decorado de una película, o un anuncio de cómo vivían los muy ricos. Sasuke pensó que era cierto que vivían así.

Un pianista tocaba una melodía clásica en un piano de cola. La anfitriona, recién divorciada y lo bastante joven como para considerar a Sasuke un candidato plausible, lucía una túnica blanca que se pegaba a cada una de las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo.

—Hola, Sasuke —saludó con su suave acento sureño—. Pareces tan cansado que debería enviarte directamente a la cama —su voz adquirió un tono grave—. Y, si tienes suerte, podría reunirme contigo allí.

—Es hora de marcharme —replicó él secamente.

—¡Oh! —posó las bien pintadas uñas sobre su chaqueta mientras él rechazaba una copa de champán. Sasuke se imaginó esas uñas rozando su piel desnuda y se estremeció con disgusto, preguntándose por qué había ido allí.

«Porque querías olvidar», se contestó.

Olvidar que pronto sería padre y que nadie lo sabía. Un acontecimiento tan desconcertante que incluso a él le costaba creerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mensaje de texto llegó en mitad de la noche, aunque para Sakura sería por la mañana, el día después de Navidad. Ese día raro que seguía a la festividad. El texto era breve y sin detalles: «He roto aguas. Te haré saber lo que ocurra».

Él se preguntó qué demonios creía ella que iba a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, después ya no pudo dormir. Paseó por el piso, intentó leer, ver una película y, finalmente, escuchar música, pero nada funcionaba. Obviamente, no sabía nada sobre partos, excepto lo que había visto en películas: mujeres que gritaban sin parar y daban manotazos. Se preguntó si sería una licencia poética o si realmente Sakura estaría gritando de dolor en ese momento.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes porque, de alguna manera, que pudiera ser así le dolía. No saber nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo le pareció la peor sensación que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Era un hombre de acción; no pensaba, actuaba. No iba a quedarse allí sentado preguntándose qué diablos ocurría al otro lado del Atlántico, iba a hacer algo al respecto.

Tardó unos minutos en preparar una bolsa de viaje, reservar un vuelo y pedir que un coche fuera a recogerlo para llevarlo al aeropuerto a tiempo para tomar el primer vuelo hacia Londres. Sasuke no solía dar excesivo valor al dinero en sí mismo, pero en momentos como ése no podía dejar de reconocer la libertad que le otorgaba su riqueza.

El día era desapacible cuando aterrizaron en Heathrow. El cielo estaba cubierto y hacía suficiente frío como para ver el vaho de la respiración. Había enviado un mensaje de texto a Sakura cuando recibió el de ella, preguntándole a qué hospital iba a ir, y ella había contestado. Supuso que creía que iba a enviarle flores o algo así. No le había dicho que iba a ir en persona.

No estaba seguro de por qué no.

Tal vez porque no había querido arriesgarse a que ella objetara. Temía que incluso un hombre tan dominante como él habría tenido problemas para contrariar los deseos de una mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Tal vez porque deseaba comprobar que había dicho la verdad al darle a entender que no había ningún hombre en su vida. Aunque hubiera alegado que en su estado era una idea ridícula, Sasuke era lo bastante cínico como para comprender que alguien con vista podría aprovechar la oportunidad de unirse a una mujer bellísima, sobre todo cuando iba a tener a un ex amante millonario haciéndose cargo de las facturas.

El mensaje llegó cuando ya estaba casi en el hospital.

«Dos bebés sanos…», seguido por una enojosa acotación: «Mensaje incompleto».

No sabía si eran niños, niñas o un niño y una niña. Cruzó las puertas de cristal del ala de maternidad, diciéndose que el sexo daba igual. Varias enfermeras le preguntaron si podían ayudarlo; una en concreto con aspecto de estar dispuesta a ofrecer mucho más que indicaciones. Pronto estuvo en el sitio adecuado, hablando con la enfermera jefe de maternidad.

—Busco a Sakura Haruno —dijo.

—¿Y usted es?

«¿Quién diablos imagina que soy?», pensó él, irritado.

—Soy el padre de los bebés. Sasuke Uchiha —ladró—. ¿Dónde está?

—Por favor, sígame, señor Uchiha, lo llevaré con ella.

Sakura estaba tumbada en una cama, sintiéndose como si la hubieran drogado, aunque en realidad sólo había aspirado una pequeña cantidad de anestesia, no había habido tiempo de más. El parto la había sorprendido con su rapidez e intensidad. Pero ya que el dolor y la parte difícil había pasado, entraba y salía de una especie de duermevela. Entonces, un acento que conocía muy bien cosquilleó su oído y se convenció de que estaba soñando.

—¿Sakura?

Abrió los ojos y los frunció, como si un truco de la luz le estuviera haciendo imaginar el atractivo y duro rostro de su ex amante sobre ella, como el de un oscuro ángel vengador.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Dónde están? —exigió él.

La comadrona hizo un gesto de protesta al oír su tono de voz, pero Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente. Deseó echarse a llorar.

—Ahí—susurró.

Lentamente, él se dio la vuelta y camino hacia dos cunas con unos bultos idénticos en su interior. Dos manojos de pelo negro creaban el único contraste con las mantas blancas de hospital. Sintió un escalofrío cosquillearle la piel y se le secó la garganta al mirarlos.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Sakura tardó un momento en entender a qué se refería. Luego comprendió que aún desconocía su sexo. Hizo una pausa, reconociendo la importancia de lo que iba a decirle y recriminándose por el estúpido orgullo que sentía.

—Chicos —contestó—. Dos niños.

—¿Idénticos?

—Sí, Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró los ojos cuando la turbulenta realidad de lo que había dicho le estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser; el sueño de todo hombre era tener un hijo que llevara su apellido y sus genes. Y él tenía dos, gemelos. Igual que Itachi y él. Una célula divida en dos. Lo mismo pero sin llegar a serlo. Nunca lo mismo. Se preguntó si otro hombre entendería el extraño vínculo de ser gemelo idéntico y que acababa de transmitirse a la siguiente generación.

Se sintió perturbado durante un momento. Más que perturbado. Un extraño tronar resonó en su pecho mientras miraba las dos cabecitas morenas, fue como si alguien le rasgara el corazón en dos.

—¿Le gustaría tener a sus hijos en brazos, señor Uchiha? —preguntó la comadrona, con la emoción alegre y tensa de alguien que había hecho esa misma pregunta un millón de veces.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y su intensa mirada negra abrasó a Sakura. Su expresión era la más parecida a una de impotencia que Sakura podría haber imaginado en él.

—¿Quiere decir a los dos?

—Bueno —Sakura sonrió—. ¿Por qué no empiezas con uno y ves cómo va la cosa?

Él envidió su aparente serenidad. Se sentía tan inseguro como los patinadores novatos que había visto en la pista de hielo del centro Rockefeller. Miró el diminuto bulto que parecía estar haciendo un ruido de succión desproporcionadamente sonoro teniendo en cuenta su tamaño.

—¿Por qué no? —aceptó, extendiendo los brazos.

La comadrona se agachó, alzó a uno de los bebés con toda eficacia y lo puso en brazos de Sasuke.

—Asegúrese de sujetarle la cabecita —ordenó con tono amistoso.

Sasuke asintió y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver al bebé. Se preguntó cómo era posible haber creado ese doble milagro.

—_Oyos_ —musitó, empezando a acunarlo—. Mi hijo.

Sakura tragó saliva al captar el primitivo tono de posesión de su voz; se dijo que era irracional tener miedo. Debería alegrarse de que hubiera reconocido a su retoño abiertamente. No había esperado que apareciera allí. No la había avisado.

En los momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad del embarazo, algunas de las largas noches en las que le resultaba imposible ponerse cómoda, había anhelado poder ver esa escena. A Sasuke apareciendo de repente, fuerte y masculino. Sasuke llegando para hacerse cargo y transformar la situación, como si poseyera poderes mágicos y pudiera salpicar su vida con polvo de estrellas.

Pero eso había sido cuando se sentía confusa y temerosa por la responsabilidad del parto inminente. Desde entonces había ocurrido algo que parecía haberla investido de los poderes mágicos que, tan tontamente, había esperado que Sasuke utilizara con ella.

Se había convertido en madre. Tenía dos bebés diminutos que dependían de ella. Eso debería haberla aterrorizado, sin embargo el efecto había sido el opuesto: sentía una fuerza mayor de la que había sentido nunca. Fuerza para enfrentarse a cualquier hombre, incluso a uno tan dominante como Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir? —inquirió.

Él alzó la cabeza, en ese momento estaba besando a su hijo con suavidad.

—Quería darte una sorpresa.

—¿No controlarme? —preguntó ella con astucia.

—Se supone que tendría que estar descansando… —intervino la comadrona arrugando la frente, como si intuyera el principio de una discusión.

—Yo me aseguraré de que descanse —interrumpió Sasuke con suave arrogancia—. No debemos retenerla más tiempo, tendrá trabajo que hacer. Me gustaría pasar un rato a solas con la madre de mis hijos.

Sakura deseó gritarle que la decisión de descansar o no descansar le pertenecía sólo a ella. Deseó protestar por su fría descripción de ella, que parecía definirla como poco más que una incubadora. Pero no quería montar una escena. Intuía que la comadrona ya se había puesto de parte de Sasuke, a juzgar por la mirada de admiración que le lanzó mientras salía de la habitación. Además, se sentía débil, agotada físicamente, como si acabara de soportar diez asaltos en un combate de boxeo y hubiera acabado medio sonada.

Miró su poderoso cuerpo y comprendió que ella debía descansar. Una cosa era sentirse fuerte emocionalmente, pero no podía saber cuánto tiempo seguiría sintiéndose así.

—Tal vez te gustaría volver después, Sasuke —dijo, esforzándose por sonar cortés, como si él no significara nada para ella. Aunque fuera el padre de sus dos hijos recién nacidos, eso no significaba que quedara nada entre ellos y sería una tonta si lo olvidara.

Él seguía mirando los diminutos cuerpos dormidos.

—¿Has pensado en nombres? —exigió, como si ella no hubiera hablado.

Por supuesto, Sakura había pensado en nombres. Había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para pensar durante las largas veladas de invierno cuando su vientre parecía retar a la gravedad y hacía que moverse resultara inconveniente e incómodo. Pero ya era bastante difícil elegir un nombre, por no hablar de dos. Y no había tenido con quien comparar ideas. Nadie que le dijera «Odio ese nombre», como era habitual entre las risueñas parejas que acudían a las clases de preparación al parto.

También le había costado imaginar que el largo e imprevisto embarazo tendría como resultado final dos bebés, a pesar de que las ecografías no habían dejado lugar a dudas. A veces, aunque la mente supiera algo con certeza, el corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Le había parecido que pensar en el futuro e intentar imaginarse cómo sería en realidad, equivalía a tentar al destino. Los médicos ya estaban demasiado pendientes de ella. Le habían recomendado que se cuidara lo más posible y habían fruncido el ceño con preocupación al enterarse de que no había un padre en escena.

Sakura se preguntó si Sasuke habría acudido en su ayuda si le hubiera dicho que lo necesitaba durante esos meses. No lo sabía y no había querido comprobarlo. Lo cierto era que no había deseado verlo. Eso habría provocado un torbellino de emociones indeseadas en un momento en el que necesitaba toda su cordura y raciocinio. A su vuelta de Nueva York, después de que él la hiciera sentirse como una parte sin importancia de su pasado, había tomado una decisión: Sasuke ya la había visto vulnerable demasiadas veces, no volvería a verla así.

—¿Te gustaría que preparase una lista de posibles nombres? —sugería él en ese momento, como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Demasiado cansada tras el parto y desconcertada por la inesperada visita, Sakura no tenía ganas de discutir. Además, deberían poder ser capaces de encontrar nombres que les gustaran a ambos. A ella le gustaba el nombre de él, no cabía duda al respecto.

—Sí, haz eso. A no ser que tengas alguna sugerencia inmediata —añadió con sarcasmo—. Como Sasuke I y Sasuke II.

Sin embargo, parecía que Sasuke ya no la escuchaba. Para su sorpresa, estaba devolviendo al bebé a su cuna con todo cuidado. Después se inclinó para alzar a su segundo hijo. Sakura lo miró incrédula al ver el contraste que presentaba.

Se preguntó cómo podía un hombre tan grande y poderoso adaptarse con tanta rapidez y eficacia a manejar a unos recién nacidos. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar en todo lo que podría haber sido y ya no sería nunca.

—Por lo visto aprendes muy rápidamente —musitó, con voz temblorosa.

—_Ne_. He aprendido rápidamente toda mi vida —afirmó él. Acarició la suave mejilla del bebé con un dedo. Pronto aprendería a distinguir los rasgos individuales de sus rostros y, aunque otra gente dijera que eran idénticos, él sabría que no era así.

Por un gesto de la boca, o la diferencia entre la sombra de una nariz y de otra, que sólo el ojo más avizor podría detectar. Cuando se tenía un gemelo idéntico, uno se pasaba la vida buscando diferencias, no semejanzas. Sería capaz de distinguir a los bebés en pocos días.

Él bebé que tenía en brazos empezó a agitarse y, como por reflejo, Sakura sintió pesadez en los senos y estiró los brazos.

—Quiere comer —dijo con vergüenza, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, lo que era una incongruencia en esas circunstancias. Al fin y al cabo, estaba ante un hombre que conocía sus pechos mejor que ninguno, no tenía razón para sentirse tímida como si fuera un desconocido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y luego se inclinó cuidadosamente para entregarle al bebé. Por primera vez, prestó toda su atención a Sakura cuando se apartó el camisón a un lado y se puso al bebé al pecho, con dedos que parecían inseguros sobre qué debían hacer.

Tenía las mejillas rosadas y el pelo de color rosa recogido con una cinta azul, aunque algunos mechones se habían escapado. Y estaba dando de mamar a su hijo. Ese seno también había sentido la impronta de sus labios, la succión de su boca y ella había gemido de placer.

Sintió un pinchazo de algo que no supo reconocer. Tal vez el impacto de verla como madre, la madre de sus hijos, en vez de únicamente como una mujer sexualmente deseable.

Torció la boca y desvió la mirada de la perfecta y entrañable escena. Las cosas nunca eran lo que parecían. Nunca. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Se acercó a contemplar al otro bebé, que había empezado a moverse, preguntándose qué ocurría si los dos tenían hambre al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podría ella apañarse con eso? Se dio la vuelta y descubrió que Sakura lo observaba con ojos de un tono más oscuro del habitual.

—Supongo que los alimentarás con biberón, ¿no? —lo dijo con el tono de un hombre que se adentrara en terreno desconocido, y para Sasuke eso era lo más que se había acercado nunca al titubeo en público.

—Pienso darles el pecho —contestó Sakura.

Él se sorprendió, aunque no lo dijo. Las esposas de sus amigos y colegas habían renunciado a amamantar, fundamentalmente porque tenían una profesión o una vida social que querían recuperar cuanto antes, pero, por lo visto, también porque no «mejoraba» el aspecto de sus pechos. Sasuke recordaba el impacto que había experimentado cuando una mujer le dijo que sus pechos habían sido «mejorados» quirúrgicamente, y que por tanto no podía amamantar a su hijo. Ése era el precio que había estado dispuesta a pagar para mantener su figura.

—¿Podrás hacerlo con dos bebés? —inquirió.

—Bueno, la naturaleza me ha equipado para poder hacer al menos eso —ironizó ella—. ¡Imagina que hubiera tenido trillizos!

Los labios de él se curvaron con una sonrisa involuntaria. De repente, deseó alejarse de la inquietante escena íntima y también quedarse allí para siempre. Se preguntó si era el poder ingobernable de la naturaleza lo que le obligaba a sentirse atraído por sus hijos.

—¿Cuándo te darán el alta?

Sakura tardó en contestar, pero no tenía sentido mentirle. Ni tampoco preguntarle qué le hacía pensar que eso era asunto suyo. Al decirle que estaba embarazada había permitido que sus hijos fueran asunto suyo y esa decisión, como todo en la vida, tenía sus consecuencias. Que le gustaran o no, era irrelevante.

—Dentro de tres días, espero. Siempre y cuando los médicos estén satisfechos de cómo evolucionamos los niños y yo.

A él le pareció que había dicho «los niños y yo» como si ya formaran un club exclusivo al que él no tendría acceso. Sasuke se revolvió en silencio contra esa forma de pensar. «Eso ya lo veremos», pensó con acidez.

—Vendré a recogerte —afirmó.

—Pero no necesito…

—Sí lo necesitas. No voy a discutir contigo, Sakura, porque no hay alternativa —interrumpió su protesta con voz implacable—. Vendré a recogerte y a llevarte a casa, punto final —sus ojos negros destellaron con intención—. Y ahora tenemos que hablar de los nombres que daremos a mis hijos

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola chicas , espero estén bien :) aquí la conti , no aguante y decidí subirla haha , como podrán ver ya Sasuke se esta desesperando muajajaja...que sufra por baka jum bueno bueno...espero que les haya gustado , se me cuidan n_n/ saludos..**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	6. Chapter 6

—¡Me da igual lo que digas! —rugió Sasuke—. No puedes quedarte aquí. Lo que es más, ¡no lo permitiré!

Sakura suspiró. Si hubiera tenido la energía suficiente, habría objetado contra el tono condenatorio de su voz, al igual que podría haber protestado por que estuviera allí, dominando la salita de su pequeño piso, como parecía dominar todos los sitios en los que entraba.

Deseó que se marchara porque era un maldito… todo. De opiniones fijas, testarudo y muy guapo. Guapísimo. Nunca debía olvidar el poder de su sexualidad, por más que se dijera una y otra vez que ya no era relevante para ninguno de los dos. Sabía que él la utilizaría como arma si lo consideraba necesario. Haría lo que hiciese falta para salirse con la suya.

Lo cierto era que al final se había sentido patéticamente agradecida por su insistencia en recogerles a Daisuke, Sanosuke y ella en el hospital. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo podría haber conseguido apañarse sin él. Habría sido literalmente imposible salir del hospital con dos bebés y todas sus cosas y enfrentarse a algo tan sencillo como abrir la puerta de entrada con una llave que siempre se había atascado, aunque no le hubiera dado importancia hasta entonces.

Incluso con su ayuda, más de una vez había tenido que tragarse las lágrimas de frustración, diciéndose que su sensibilidad se debía al desequilibrio hormonal y a haber dado a luz recientemente.

Sasuke había pedido un coche, que ella había aceptado, y se había ofrecido a llevar a una enfermera especialista en maternidad, que ella había rechazado. Eso le había irritado, al igual que muchas otras cosas, pero nada lo había exacerbado tanto como mirar el diminuto piso tras la incorporación de dos personitas más junto con la parafernalia de objetos que requerían. Había enormes y feas bolsas de pañales, botes de jabón líquido y cajas de toallitas. Sasuke se había preguntado más de una vez por qué todo tenía que ser de plástico.

—¡Mira a tu alrededor! —gritó—. ¡No puedes quedarte aquí!

—No tengo alternativa —dijo Sakura—. Montones de bebés crecen en pisos como éste.

—¡No suelen ser dos bebés al mismo tiempo! ¿Cómo diablos vas a apañarte? —exigió.

—Me las apañaré —dijo ella con cansancio.

—Ya has tenido bastantes dificultades para volver del hospital —señaló él—. Y es posible que puedas ocuparte de los bebés, dado que la naturaleza te ha equipado para ello, como no dejas de decirme… ¿Pero y tú? Apenas hay comida en el frigorífico, ¡y nada de verdura o fruta fresca! ¡Es desastroso!

—No todos podemos tener una flota de sirvientes a nuestra disposición —replicó ella cortante, esforzándose por ocultar su dolor—. ¿Te gustaría ir a hacerme la compra al supermercado?

—Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso —replicó él, sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

Una hora después, una de las tiendas más exclusivas de Londres entregaba un pedido de comida que Sakura nunca podría haberse permitido, ni siquiera en Navidades. Por primera vez en muchos años, Sasuke se descubrió desempaquetándola él mismo y utilizando toda su destreza espacial para conseguir meter casi todo en el diminuto frigorífico.

Calentó sopa para los dos y le sirvió a Sakura un vaso de zumo, mientras él bebía una copa de vino y la observaba dar a los bebés de mamar otra vez. Recogió los restos de la cena mientras ella les cambiaba los pañales; eso sí que habría sido superior a sus fuerzas. Hacía años que no fregaba los platos y, en cierto sentido, disfrutó haciéndolo.

Cuando regresó a la sala vio el agotamiento que reflejaba el rostro de Sakura, pálido como el papel, y sus profundas ojeras, casi del mismo tono verde que sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan ineficaz como en ese momento.

—Estás cansada —comentó.

—Sí, lo estoy. Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Sasuke. Hasta pronto.

Él oyó el tono de despedida de su voz y torció los labios con una extraña sonrisa.

—No te despidas aún, _agapi_. No me voy a ningún sitio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esta noche dormiré en el sofá.

—¡No puedes! —lo miró con alarma.

—¿No puedo? ¿Has pensado siquiera un segundo que iba a dejarte sola tu primera noche de vuelta en casa, con dos recién nacidos? ¿Y si te ocurre algo? ¿Y si te pones enferma de repente?

Ella deseó sollozar de anhelo ante su instinto protector y no pudo evitar imaginar lo que sentiría si sus palabras estuvieran inspiradas por el amor, en vez de por la responsabilidad paternal. Sin embargo eso sería muy egoísta. Sus fogosos sueños de amor con Sasuke habían quedado reducidos a cenizas, pero debía sobreponerse a eso y hacer lo que fuera mejor para Daisuke y Sanosuke. Ambos debían eso a sus hijos.

—Te buscaré un edredón —aceptó.

—Gracias.

Sasuke no recordaba haber pasado una noche tan incómoda en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando dormía en la playa bajo las estrellas, durante esas noches del estío griego, cuando el aire era tan cálido y pesado que estar en el interior era una auténtica tortura.

Pero entonces había sido un adolescente y su cuerpo aún tenía la capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier cosa. Con el paso de los años se había convertido en un hombre acostumbrado a tener sólo lo mejor.

Tal vez debería agradecer esa oportunidad de recordar lo que podía ser la vida para otros menos afortunados que él.

Cuando llegó la mañana, no cabía posibilidad de gratitud. Apenas había pegado ojo; le había despertado el camión de la basura con el repertorio completo de su motor y después el ruido de la lluvia cuando empezó una tormenta.

Estuvo un rato tumbado, mirando a su alrededor con incredulidad, hasta que oyó a Sakura empezar a moverse. Entonces se lavó, se vistió y preparó café para los dos. Pero el delicioso aroma no consiguió calmar sus nervios destrozados y sólo sirvió para recordarle que no podía permitir que la situación siguiera así.

Oyó pasos y se dio la vuelta cuando ella entraba en la sala. Se había recogido el cabello en dos gruesas trenzas, que colgaban a los lados de su rostro sin maquillar. Llevaba unos sencillos pantalones de lino y una camiseta de tono pálido. Pensó que parecía ridículamente joven y saludable. Aunque «saludable» era una palabra que no solía gustarle y que tampoco asociaba con sus mujeres, tal vez fuera la más conveniente en esas circunstancias concretas.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —preguntó ella, pensando que parecía dominar la habitación con su presencia y cuánto la había incomodado saber que estaba durmiendo al otro lado de una pared fina como el papel.

—¿Cómo crees que he dormido? —rezongó él.

—Intenté advertirte…

—No pareces entender la cuestión, Sakura.

—¿Y cuál es esa cuestión, Sasuke? —le devolvió ella. No iba a permitir que la intimidara en su propia casa.

—Ya te lo dije ayer, ¡no puedes vivir así!

—Así, ¿cómo?

Él deseó decirle que no se hiciera la tonta con él, pero se limitó a mover la mano para indicar el escaso espacio disponible, mientras su boca se tensaba formando una línea recta.

Como arquitecto, había sido adiestrado en estética, pero en Sasuke el amor por la belleza siempre había sido instintivo, más que aprendido. Sabía que el gusto era una cuestión subjetiva, pero su vida en Grecia le había llevado a apreciar el espacio y la simplicidad. En cambio allí…

El revoltijo del piso era increíble, y la luz de la mañana lo resaltaba con cruel claridad. No eran sólo las cosas para los bebés, eran las velas y adornos que había por todos sitios. Además de que todas las superficies estaban cubiertas con cosas que a sus ojos eran innecesarias, además había un cochecito de bebé doble.

La última vez que había estado allí apenas se había fijado en la escasez de espacio; sólo le había interesado llevarla a la cama y salir corriendo. Pero cómo viviera ella afectaría a sus hijos.

—¡Es un desastre! —exclamó.

—Bueno, es mi desastre —lo desafió ella.

—No necesariamente.

Sakura lo miró, preguntándose cómo podía estar ya tan cansada, cuando acababa de levantarse. En el hospital, le habían advertido que se cansaría mucho, pero había pensado que sería capaz de superar la fatiga a base de voluntad y determinación. Estaba equivocada. Acababa de dar de comer, bañar y cambiar a sus dos adorables bebés y se sentía como si la hubieran tendido a secar en una cuerda y le hubiera caído una tormenta encima.

Las palabras de Sasuke le llevaron a fruncir el ceño con suspicacia; había aprendido a reconocer el peligro que escondía ese sedoso tono de voz. Su fatiga pasó a segundo plano.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió.

Él hizo una breve pausa con el fin de que lo que iba a decir sonase más significativo, un truco que había utilizado en infinidad de reuniones de juntas directivas.

—Sólo que lo que tú elijas hacer en tu vida es asunto tuyo, _agapi mu_, pero cuando eso influya en la vida de mis hijos tengo derecho a opinar al respecto. Debería poder influir en cómo son educados. Y dónde.

Sakura tragó saliva, súbitamente nerviosa, mientras su mente revisaba las posibles respuestas que podía darle. Sabía que tratando con un hombre como Sasuke, sólo servía la respuesta correcta. Si objetaba alegando que ya no eran una pareja, él podría pensar que insinuaba su deseo de volver a serlo. Por otra parte, no estaba claro que pusiera imponer su opinión respecto a cómo criaba a los gemelos. Pronto se marcharía, de vuelta a Estados Unidos y su vida allí. Una vida que no la incluía a ella ni a los niños, y que nunca lo haría.

—¿De veras consideras que es asunto tuyo? —decidió preguntar.

Él sintió que estaba sentando las bases de una batalla y una descarga de adrenalina surcó sus venas. No había contado con sentir más que un interés distante respecto a los dos niños que había engendrado. Se había dicho que había volado a Gran Bretaña a verlos por mera curiosidad. Pero había estado equivocado.

Durante las tres noches que ella había pasado en el hospital, sus pensamientos se habían desbocado como un torbellino ajeno a él, y la idea que había dominado a todas las demás era que quería formar parte de la vida de sus hijos.

—Mi intención es que lo sea —afirmó.

Sakura captó el inconfundible reto de su voz y se estremeció, porque no dudaba de su palabra ni por un momento. Un hombre con los recursos de Sasuke conseguiría apoyo para cualquiera de sus deseos. Haría falta una mujer fuerte y muy rica para poder luchar contra él y su legión de abogados. Por más que ella estuviera trabajando su autoestima, no podía chasquear los dedos y estar al nivel económico del multimillonario griego.

Tal vez sería mejor intentar acomodar sus deseos y no iniciar una batalla que él ganaría sin duda. Vivía en Estados Unidos. El contacto que tendría con él sería mínimo si jugaba bien sus bazas. Así que decidió probar.

—¿Qué tenías en mente? —preguntó con cautela.

—Para empezar, este piso es demasiado pequeño —dijo él mirando con furia la puerta que daba acceso a una cocina del tamaño de un armario.

Sakura asintió. Parecería cabezota e ignorante si lo negaba, porque él tenía razón.

—¿Y?

—Y quiero que te traslades a un lugar mayor.

Ella suspiró. No era tonta. Había tardado tres segundos desde su llegada con los bebés para comprender que el piso no serviría, por mucho que hubiera querido convencerse de lo contrario a lo largo de su embarazo. Pero incluso si utilizaba el dinero que Sasuke había ingresado en su cuenta, en cantidades muy generosas, no se acercaría siquiera al precio de la entrada de un piso mayor.

—No es tan fácil, Sasuke. La vivienda en Londres tiene un precio astronómico.

—Puedo permitírmelo.

—Sí, sé que tú puedes —tragó saliva—. ¿Y si te dijera que no quiero aceptar tu…

—¿Caridad? —interrumpió él con sarcasmo. Sus ojos ónix brillaron con impaciencia—. Esto no es cuestión de caridad, ni de herir tu orgullo. De hecho, no tiene nada que ver contigo, Sakura, sino con mi deseo de que mis hijos no crezcan con menos espacio que… ¡el que tiene una gallina en una jaula!

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo tan hiriente? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con fijeza.

—Porque es la verdad. Y tú lo sabes —se encogió de hombros, insensible a su ira y a su dolor. Su boca se endureció con determinación—. Yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de trasladarte a un sitio más adecuado. Puedes vivir donde quieras en esta ciudad. Donde elijas.

Orgullo o no orgullo, Sakura no habría sido humana si no hubiera sentido un escalofrío de anhelo ante su propuesta. Reaparecía en su vida ofreciéndole rescatarlos a los tres; muy poca gente tenía esa oportunidad de Cenicienta de pasar de un chamizo a un palacio de un salto. Lo importante era saber qué precio tendría que pagar.

—¿Y si digo que no? —alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

Él rostro de él se tensó. Se preguntó si se atrevería a oponerse a sus deseos. Debería saber a qué tipo de adversario tendría que enfrentarse.

—Yo no te lo recomendaría —le advirtió con voz suave.

La taladró con sus ojos oscuros y Sakura, tal vez por primera vez, comprendió a quién se oponía. Era increíblemente rico y esa riqueza podía comprar mucho poder, pero con Sasuke había mucho más involucrado.

Veía su férrea determinación de obtener aquello que deseara, azuzada por un primitivo instinto de ofrecer a sus hijos lo mejor. No podía condenarlo por dar prioridad a los intereses de sus hijos. Dudaba que dos niños vivaces y cada vez más independientes le agradecieran que rechazase una oferta como ésa, simplemente porque su padre no la quería a ella. El orgullo sería la peor razón para negarles a sus hijos lo que era suyo por derecho.

—Si… si accediera, ¿podría elegir yo dónde vivir? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana, aparentando que quería comprobar si aún llovía. En realidad lo hizo para ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo; sabía que había ganado.

—Por supuesto que puedes elegir tú —murmuró.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué clase de casa te gusta exactamente, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke con impaciencia una mañana, en el salón, que tenía atmósfera de sauna y parecía una lavandería por el número de peleles y ropas de bebé que se secaban en el radiador. Nadie habría creído que a esas alturas de su vida estaba durmiendo en un sofá, sin espacio para moverse. Miró las especificaciones que le había enseñado y que ella había rechazado—. ¿Alguna en concreto?

Sakura se obligó a concentrarse en las características de la casa en vez de en la expresión ceñuda del rostro moreno. Había descubierto que elegir un lugar donde vivir cuando no había impedimentos económicos en realidad dificultaba la decisión. Habría sido mucho más fácil descartar la mayoría de lo que había en el mercado por ser prohibitivo. Tener un exceso de posibilidades suponía un auténtico dolor de cabeza. Pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que tener a Sasuke acampando en su sala, haciéndole sentir cierta clase de cosas que, sin duda, sería imprescindible no sentir.

—Bueno, no quiero vivir en uno de esos áticos que parecen una especie de laboratorio, eso seguro.

Sasuke soltó una risa breve, preguntándose qué pensaría de su actitud desdeñosa el galardonado colega que había diseñado el edificio.

—¿Podrías decirme qué consideras importante? —se obligó a tratarla como si fuera una de sus clientes—. Si te regalaran la casa ideal, ¿qué sería lo que la haría especial?

Eso era fácil. Si dejaba atrás los cuentos de hadas, había algo que Sakura había echado mucho de menos desde que se trasladó a la capital.

—Un jardín —contestó de inmediato—. Nada más.

—¿Nada más? —Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. Irónicamente, lo que pedía era mucho más difícil que cualquier construcción ganadora de premios arquitectónicos. Se preguntó si se burlaba de él o si realmente desconocía el mercado por completo—. Encontrar un jardín en Londres es como buscar oro en polvo —asintió—. Pero conozco a algunas personas que pueden ocuparse de ello. Lo organizaré.

Sakura se pasó la mano por el pelo alborotado, resentida al ver que no tenía más que chasquear los dedos para tener a un batallón de personas corriendo a cumplir sus deseos. Sin embargo, empezaba a carcomerla algo mucho más intenso que el resentimiento.

Se preguntó si Sasuke no entendía que no era fácil elegir un nuevo hogar cuando faltaban las cosas normales que cualquier mujer esperaría; como por ejemplo el entusiasmo compartido por una pareja enamorada. Ella sólo tenía a Sasuke mandando a algunas personas a ocuparse de ello, con aire frío y carente de cariño. La misma actitud que adoptaba con todo.

—Fantástico —dijo, con un leve tinte de sarcasmo en la voz.

Él entrecerró los ojos, su actitud era como una bofetada para su orgullo masculino, y sintió la quemazón de la ira, y también de algo más. Algo que había empezado a crecer en su interior, por mucho que se dijera que ya no era apropiado.

—Una respuesta algo irónica, _agapi_ —murmuró—. Esperaba que mostrarías al menos cierto agradecimiento.

—¿Eso esperabas? —Sakura se preguntó qué otras expectativas tendría. Le había permitido ponerles los nombres a los bebés y dormir en su sofá, y estaba a punto de permitir que cambiara todo el entramado de su vida. Se preguntó hasta dónde podía llegar. Lo miró de reojo y se endureció contra el efecto de verlo apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana.

Unos vaqueros negros moldeaban sus fuertes muslos y un oscuro suéter de cachemira se pegaba a los duros planos de su torso. Tenía el cabello negro alborotado y los ojos color ébano brillaban con vitalidad; una sombra de barba oscurecía su fuerte mentón. Era Sasuke con su aspecto más informal y sexy, y, que Dios la ayudara, lo deseaba.

Se preguntó si sería normal que una mujer sintiera la pulsión del deseo tan poco tiempo después de dar a luz. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que fuera Sasuke. A que lo había amado y había disfrutado de los placeres de su cuerpo tantas veces que él la había arruinado para cualquier otro hombre.

Al mirar el suave brillo de su piel palida y recordar cómo era sentir su cuerpo envolviendo el suyo, era fácil olvidar su turbulenta historia en común, e incluso más fácil olvidar que estaba allí por obligación. «Sólo está aquí por los bebés», se recordaba con dolor. Por más que se repetía que eso no debía dolerle, le dolía, y se descubría deseando herirlo. Quería demostrarle que no iba a actuar como un perrillo hambriento que agradecería cualquier migaja que tirase en su dirección.

—¿Te irrita mi falta de agradecimiento, Sasuke? ¿Te gustaría que me arrojara a tus pies? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Él captó el tono de desafío de su voz y sintió el cosquilleo de la victoria bullir en sus venas. ¡Por fin! Era el reto que había deseado oír en un nivel profundo de su subsconciente: dejar atrás las cortesías inanes. La luz verde que le permitiría hacer lo que más anhelaba.

Como una pantera negra, fue hacia ella en silencio, contemplando como sus ojos verdes se oscurecían y sus labios rosados se entreabrían.

—¿Qué crees que me gustaría que hicieras, _agapi_?

Sakura no podía pensar, estaba tan cerca de ella que captaba su aroma masculino y levemente cítrico, y sus sentidos habían empezado a experimentar hambre por él. Comprendió demasiado tarde el peligro que suponía su cercanía, era como si la hechizara. Él utilizaba ese peligro como un arma, era muy consciente de su poder. Sin embargo, no la molestaba, pues era la primera indicación de que seguía encontrándola deseable. Eso, aunque inapropiado, era tranquilizador.

—¿Sasuke? —musitó—. ¿A qué viene esto?

—Oh, Sakura. ¿No te parece una pérdida de tiempo hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta conoces? —se burló él, rodeándola con los brazos.

—No…

—No, ¿qué, _agapi_? ¿Te refieres a que no haga lo que tus ojos me suplican, incluso si tu mente no está de acuerdo con permitirlo?

Su percepción le resultó casi tan desconcertante como su proximidad. La caricia de su aliento cálido en el cuello hizo que se le erizara el vello. Sakura empezó a temblar, odiando la exactitud de sus palabras y el súbito y clamoroso anhelo de su cuerpo. Las manos de él rodeaban su cintura con firmeza y tenía la sensación de que hacía un siglo que no la tocaba así.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué?

—Déjalo.

—Pero no quieres que lo haga, ¿verdad? —pasó la yema del pulgar por la sedosa piel de su cuello y sintió como se estremecía bajo el contacto—. Mmm. Tu olor y tu tacto son deliciosos.

—Huelo a leche materna.

—Lo sé. Y es delicioso. Tú eres deliciosa.

«¿Lo soy? ¿Eso crees?» Sakura sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Él murmuraba como si no le importase que su cuerpo estuviera transformado tras dar a luz a sus hijos. Como si no le importara que hiciera dos días que no se lavaba el pelo. Bajó los dedos hacia el vientre blando y lo acarició con tierna intimidad, haciéndola desear que siguiera bajando y le provocara ese placer rápido e intenso al que tantas veces la había llevado en el pasado. Sintió una oleada de deseo y el ritmo acelerado que adquiría su corazón.

—¡Sasuke! —jadeó.

—¿Te gusta eso?

—¿No te parece una pérdida de tiempo hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta conoces? —se mofó de él devolviéndole sus palabras.

Él se rió, pero fue una risa teñida de ira, frustración y algo más, algo que no quería someter a análisis.

—Entonces, dejemos de hacer preguntas y deja que te bese —alzó su rostro y contempló sus ojos antes de besar sus labios.

Sabía a pasta dentífrica y café, y olía a bebé. Le pareció el afrodisíaco más inesperado y poderoso del mundo. Lo achacó a no haber besado nunca a una mujer en esas circunstancias.

—Sakura —gruñó contra sus labios—. Oh, Sakura.

—Sasuke —musitó ella, como si acabaran de ser presentados. Sus brazos rodearon sus hombros como una enredadera y sintió que su cuerpo se ablandaba y respondía a las caricias de él.

Fue el beso más dulce de su vida, pero tal vez se debiera a que hacía demasiado tiempo que no la besaba. O a que el lado femenino de su naturaleza anhelaba la celebración perfecta para sellar el nacimiento de sus hijos. Abrió los labios y se tragó un gemido mientras se perdía en el placer.

Él acarició su boca con los labios como si estuviera redescubriéndola.

—Deseo llevarte a la cama —dijo con incertidumbre—. Pero puede que sea demasiado pronto.

Ella lo sabía; y deseaba lo mismo. Pero no estaría bien. No sólo por el hecho de que hubiera dado a luz recientemente. Las campanas de alarma se disparaban en su mente. La relación entre ellos había acabado y Sasuke estaba asumiendo el control de nuevo. Insistía en que se trasladara a una vivienda mayor, que él pagaría. Aunque sabía que eso tenía su lógica, si después le permitía el sexo fácil, podría parecer moralmente corrupta. Como si estuviera vendiéndose por sus favores.

Al primer cambio de tornas, contrataría a un buen abogado para acusarla de estar moralmente incapacitada para criar a sus hijos. Sin duda, era capaz de hacerlo. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Peor aún era que seguía teniendo sentimientos por él. Intentar desenamorarse de alguien no era como pulsar un interruptor y desconectar la luz, era más bien un mar impredecible en el que nuevas oleadas de amor llegaban cuando uno menos lo esperaba. Y en ese momento una ola bien grande amenazaba con sumergirla.

A pesar del intenso cosquilleo que sentía en los senos y el pesado y cálido pulsar de la sangre que percibía en los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo, Sakura empujó su torso, resistiéndose al deseo de deslizar los dedos bajo su camisa y enredarlos en el vello rizado de su pecho. Se preguntó en qué medida la reacción sexual era cuestión de hábito y condicionamiento. Sin embargo, sabía que el dolor que sentía en el corazón no tenía nada que ver con el hábito.

—Deberíamos parar ahora mismo, Sasuke —dijo—. ¡Esto está mal! ¡Y tú lo sabes!

«¿Mal?» Sasuke tuvo que luchar contra todos sus instintos para permitirle interrumpir el abrazo, dejó que se apartara un poco. Con la respiración agitada, esperó a que la intensa corriente de deseo que lo asolaba disminuyera un poco.

—No —negó con dureza, mirando sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo, el rubor que teñía sus mejillas y el temblor de sus labios—. En eso estás muy equivocada. De toda esta demencial situación, aparte de nuestros preciosos hijo, esto… esto… —pasó la palma de las manos por sus senos, sintiendo cómo sus pezones se erguían hacia él— es lo único que siempre ha estado bien entre nosotros —los ojos negros la evaluaron críticamente—. Y eres hipócrita contigo misma si lo niegas, Sakura, además de conmigo.

Más que nada en el mundo, ella deseó atraer la cabeza morena hacia ella y seguir perdiéndose en otro beso dulce y embriagador. Pero un beso podía engañar. La llevaría a imaginar cosas que no existían en realidad y no quería sentir más dolor. Tenía que ser fuerte para sus hijos. Sasuke no la amaba y no ganaría nada pensando que alguna vez llegaría a hacerlo.

Temiendo excitarlo, o excitarse ella, más aún, dio un paso atrás y se obligó a recordar la realidad en vez de la fantasía. Pronto él saldría de su vida y volvería a su brillante torre de Nueva York; lo último que necesitaba era incrementar su vínculo emocional con él.

—Sí, el sexo siempre fue muy bueno —corroboró secamente—. Estoy segura de que contigo siempre lo es, pero eso ya no tiene ninguna relevancia, Sasuke.

—¿Crees que no? —la provocó él con voz sedosa.

—Lo sé. Cuando nuestra relación acabó, llegó a su fin. No podemos simular que eso no sucedió simplemente porque seguimos deseándonos el uno al otro. No es justo para nadie.

Él la miró a los ojos, obligando a su deseo a remitir al comprender que hablaba en serio. Para su sorpresa, nunca la había respetado tanto como en ese momento, con el pelo revuelto, expresión desafiante y actitud firme. No recordaba la última vez que una mujer analizaba los hechos con frialdad, llegaba a una conclusión y mantenía su postura, en contra de lo que ambos deseaban y oponiéndose a los deseos de él.

—Muy bien. Entonces me concentraré en lo que hay que resolver. Quieres un jardín y tendrás un jardín. Me aseguraré de que tengamos una casa a finales de semana —declaró él.

Siguió una mínima pausa. Había dicho «tengamos» y Sakura pensó que había utilizado la palabra por error, que no era más que un desliz. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y habló.

—Y supongo que después volverás a Estados Unidos —dijo—. Tienes un negocio que dirigir.

Sasuke captó el deje esperanzado de su voz, aunque ella intentaba ocultarlo. Y en ese momento algo se transformó en su interior.

Hasta entonces no había pensado más allá del siguiente paso; en concreto la necesidad de sacar a los bebés y a ella de esa madriguera. Pero las palabras de Sakura lo obligaron a contemplar un futuro en el que dos bebés que llevaban sus genes crecerían y se convertirían en niños y después en hombres. Pensó que tal vez debería estampar su presencia en sus mentes conscientes, formar un vínculo con ellos desde el primer momento, para que lo conocieran como padre.

Al fin y al cabo, era imposible saber lo que haría su madre cuando comprendiera que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con ella. Imposible tener la certeza de que no se cansaría con la rutina de diaria de criar a dos niños y anhelaría algo nuevo y excitante que la liberara, como había hecho su propia madre. Si eso ocurriera, él sería la mejor persona para hacerse cargo.

«Pero sólo si te conocen bien».

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada de regresar a los Estados Unidos —dijo con una sonrisa dura.

Ella percibió una amenaza; fue como si una mano húmeda y fría se posara en su nuca.

—Pero yo pensaba…

—¿Qué? —inquirió él con cortesía burlona—. ¿Qué pensabas, Sakura?

«No dejes que te intimide. Si te muestras débil, estarás perdida».

—Bueno, tus oficinas están en Nueva York, ¿no? Y eres un hombre ocupado, no puedes permitirte pasar mucho tiempo aquí sin hacer nada.

—¿No? —los ojos negros la taladraron con una mirada casi divertida. Se preguntó si creía que iba a soltar el dinero para que ella viviera a todo lujo y luego marcharse como un pelele—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Sakura, y lo que quiero ahora mismo es estar cerca de mis hijos. Quiero estar presente cuando se despierten por la mañana y a la hora de apagar la luz por la noche.

El significado de sus palabras tardó unos segundos en hacer mella en Sakura. Cuando lo hizo, ella sintió algo muy parecido al pánico.

—Quieres decir… ¿quieres decir que piensas venir a vivir con nosotros?

Él vio cómo palidecía y sus ojos verdes se nublaban de aprensión, pero endureció su corazón para que eso no lo afectara.

—Claro que sí. ¿Cómo puedes haber pensado otra cosa? —se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos brillaron con la frialdad del hielo ennegrecido que destellaba en las carreteras los días más fríos de invierno—. ¿Realmente creíste que iba a comprarte una gran casa y luego permitir que me alejaras de la vida de mis hijos? ¿Me considerabas el tipo de hombre que paga las facturas y al que luego se deja de lado, Sakura? Todavía no tengo edad para hacer el papel de viejo ricachón que financia los caprichos de una jovencita.

Ella abrió la boca para alegar que era él quien había insistido en buscar un sitio más grande, y que de repente lo utilizaba como una especie de chantaje. Había dado la vuelta a la situación para que ella pareciera una manipuladora cazafortunas. Se preguntó si era tan rico que no se había molestado en comprobar que no había tocado un penique del dinero que había estado ingresando en su cuenta.

—¿Y si te dijera que prefiero quedarme en este piso a compartir un palacio contigo?

—Entonces estarías abriendo la puerta a una demanda judicial por la custodia legal de mis hijos —esbozó una sonrisa fría, pero el fuego de la batalla le ardía en la venas.

—¡No harías eso!

—Oh, sí, Sakura. Créeme, lo haría.

—¡No la conseguirás! —gritó ella—. ¡Sabes que no!

—Tal vez no la custodia total —concedió él—, dado que los tribunales siguen tendiendo a favorecer a la madre. Pero no hay razón para que no consiga la custodia compartida. ¿Cómo te sentirías entonces, Sakura? Imagina que empezara a llevarme a Daisuke y Sanosuke a Nueva York un par de semanas al mes.

Para su horror, ella vio un destello de luz en sus ojos que no había estado ahí antes. Era una opción que no se había planteado antes, y que ella le había ofrecido en bandeja al oponerse. Comprendió, con dolor, que podría hacerlo. Podría forjar una vida con los gemelos que, gradualmente, podía terminar excluyéndola: «¿Qué niño no daría saltos de alegría por tener un padre que podía ofrecer tanto como Sasuke?» Se estremeció. Ella, en cambio, no podía ofrecer nada comparable.

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Sí tenía algo que dar, que nunca obtendrían de otra persona: ¡el amor de una madre!

La mente le daba vueltas. Se había arrinconado a sí misma y lo sabía. Por desgracia, estaba segura de que él también. «Actúa con serenidad. No dejes que note lo asustada que estás. Sé valiente y enfréntate a él, si no por ti, por el bien de tus hijos».

—Bien —dijo lentamente—. Si venir a vivir con nosotros es la condición que impones a cambio de proporcionar a nuestros hijos el espacio y la comodidad que merecen, de acuerdo —tomó aire—. Pero creo que tú deberías oír la mía, Sasuke.

—_Ne_, espero con fascinación saber cuál es, _agapi_ —se burló él, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que adivine? ¿Hum? ¿Vas a decir que no quieres que te bese como acabo de hacerlo? ¿O qué no te toque ni te proporcione los muchos placeres que pueden ser tuyos con mis caricias? ¿Tengo razón, Sakura? Sí, veo que sí, porque tu rostro llamea igual que ha llameado muchas otras veces, cuando gritabas entre mis brazos.

A pesar de la sensual provocación de sus palabras, Sakura se obligó a no reaccionar.

—Correcto —dijo con calma—. Si vivimos bajo el mismo techo, tendrá que ser separados.

—Separados —repitió él, pensativo. Pero su sonrisa era la de un depredador. Ella no podía creer que eso satisfaría a un hombre de su apetito sexual. Acababa de demostrarle cuánto lo deseaba aún—. Veremos cuánto tiempo te conformas con vivir así, _agapi mu_ —concluyó con ironía.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. Holaaaaa n_n espero estén bien , aqui otro cap , lo subí antes de ver el cap de Shingekin no Kyojin y quedar en shock xD hahaha bueno bueno , lo iba a subir ayer pero cierta persona se molesto conmigo porque no quise ver un anime ¬¬ es que vamos...tengo ya muchos en lista xD hahahah debo acabar aunque sea uno D: así que si estas leyendo esto (que seguramente si lo estas haciendo) : Grandisimo Baka ÁMAME :3...yo soy amor xD en serio _ ok ok ya , espero les haya gustado n_n/ Saludos y besos...**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke compró una casa en Holland Park, una zona cara de Londres que Sakura sólo había visto antes desde el autobús. Era un edificio de cuatro plantas, en una calle bordeada con árboles. Había muchas familias jóvenes en la zona.

Sakura pensó que era el tipo de casa del que cualquiera se habría enamorado. La casa de él, se recordó, cuando entraron en el vestíbulo forrado de roble. La vidriera de la puerta de entrada iluminaba de colores el suelo de damero blanco y negro.

Pocas horas después de su llegada, la glamurosa y rubia vecina se presentó con una botella de champán caro, una bandeja de sándwiches de salmón ahumado y una invitación para un cóctel que iba a celebrar.

—Vendréis, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Sakura, aunque sus sonrisas y miradas volvían continuamente al alto y callado griego que se apoyaba en el umbral.

Sakura no supo qué contestar. Era consciente del rostro adusto de Sasuke, que seguramente quería aclarar que aunque parecieran una familia convencional no lo eran en absoluto. Tal vez pensara que socializar con los vecinos requeriría demasiado teatro.

—Comprobaré si tenemos otros compromisos —dijo Sakura con diplomacia. Al ver el brillo determinado de los ojos de la atractiva vecina, comprendió que una negativa directa podría llevarla a insistir.

La casa en sí era un sueño. Era el típico sitio en el que nunca se habría imaginado viviendo, con habitaciones espaciosas de techos altos y una bella escalera. Sin embargo, la transición de su diminuto piso al esplendor de principios del siglo pasado no le había costado el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Sasuke se había ocupado de todo: había encargado a un decorador que amueblara la casa con piezas escogidas y cubriera los ventanales con exquisitos cortinajes. Había una maravillosa habitación infantil para Daisuke y Sanosuke, al lado del dormitorio y cuarto de baño de Sakura.

Sasuke se había adjudicado una suite en la planta superior, que incluía un enorme y aireado estudio con fabulosas vistas al parque. Le dijo a Sakura que en los tiempos que corrían un arquitecto podía realizar su trabajo desde cualquier sitio. Ese comentario la llevó a preguntarse qué planes tenía en realidad y si el acuerdo al que habían llegado se prolongaría durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, no era el momento para preguntarlo y Sakura dudaba que él fuera a contestar si lo hacía. Además, no tenía sentido preocuparse por algo que no podía controlar. Estaba demasiado ocupada agradeciendo su buena fortuna, dándose cuenta de la estrechez de su pisito y de lo injusto que habría sido para los gemelos seguir viviendo allí. En esa casa sobraba el espacio y, por el momento, eso eclipsaba los problemas potenciales de compartir vivienda con un hombre tan peligrosamente atractivo como Sasuke.

Su espíritu se aligeró al mirar el bello jardín, con sus macizos de flores y altos árboles, e imaginar a dos niños creciendo y jugando en él. Decidió que les construiría un enorme cajón de arena y compraría un tobogán de plástico. Los visualizó dormidos y satisfechos en su bonita habitación azul y crema y esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

Sasuke estaba observando y al ver cómo se curvaban sus labios recordó por qué su belleza lo había impactado al principio, junto con los ojos verdes jades y el cabello de color rosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no enterraba su boca en ese cabello. Demasiado que no besaba esos labios hasta hartarse. Sintió una oleada de frustración e impaciencia. Si iba hacia ella y la tomaba en sus brazos, no dudaba que conseguiría hacerla responder.

Sin embargo algo lo detenía. Tal vez fuera el nuevo aire de compostura y serenidad que la rodeaba. Lo había percibido antes, cuando estaba sentada en un sillón junto a la ventana del dormitorio infantil, amamantando a Daisuke, mientras su hermano dormía en un moisés de mimbre, a sus pies. Como un sutil foco, la luz del sol los había iluminado y otorgado a la escena una brillantez inesperada, convirtiendo el color rosa de su cabello en bruma. Nunca la había visto más bella que en ese momento.

Se preguntó si ese sería otro ejemplo de la lotería que era la vida. Algunas mujeres se entregaban a la maternidad como si hubieran nacido para ella, en cambio otras…

—¿Sakura?

Sakura se volvió de la ventana, preparándose para el impacto físico de verlo. Por más veces que lo mirara, no podía evitar derretirse por dentro.

Estaba sentado en uno de los dos sofás, con las largas piernas extendidas ante él, con una pose descuidada pero elegante. Los bien cortados pantalones oscuros ceñían sus musculosos muslos; tuvo que tragar saliva para paliar la súbita sequedad de su garganta.

—¿Sí, Sasuke?

Él se fijó en que había vuelto a ponerse pantalones vaqueros. Sin esfuerzos, discusiones ni desagradables y sudorosas visitas al gimnasio, parecía haber recuperado sus seductoras curvas y el saludable vigor de la juventud y la vitalidad. Deseó bajárselos, introducirse en ella, y… Tragó saliva, maldiciéndola a ella y a su belleza.

—Tenemos que concretar algunos detalles —su voz sonó un poco ronca.

—¿Qué detalles? —inquirió ella.

—Por ejemplo, contratar a una niñera —farfulló él—. A no ser que prefieras discutir de posibles alternativas a cómo dormiremos por la noche. A mí me encantaría.

Ella inspiró con fuerza, intentando ignorar la sensual invitación de sus palabras y que sus ojos negros recorrían su cuerpo con insolencia, como si tuviera pleno derecho a hacerlo. Había oído la expresión «desnudar a alguien con los ojos», pero nunca había captado la extensión de su significado hasta que conoció a Sasuke.

Pero la innegable tensión sexual que bullía bajo la superficie ya sólo era una faceta más de su vida, que de repente era plena. Había comprendido que la maternidad era un trabajo y, más aún, uno que se le daba bien, que le otorgaba confianza y seguridad en sí misma. La Sakura que se había concentrado vanamente en complacer al exigente Sasuke había desaparecido.

—No quiero contratar a una niñera —dijo ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño porque eso tampoco era lo que había esperado. Había creído que una vez que comprendiera que él no se iba a ir, empezaría a exigir cosas. La riqueza compraba asistencia doméstica, y a muchas mujeres eso les gustaba.

—¿Tienes idea del trabajo que supondrán los niños cuando empiecen a crecer? ¿O de cuánto limitará eso tu libertad?

—¡Claro que sí! Todo requiere el doble de tiempo, nada más. Pero tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie —se sentó en el banco que había bajo la ventana—. Sasuke, ¿podrías darme algunas pistas? ¿Cómo se organizaba tu madre?

Siguió un silencio. Normalmente, él habría evadido la pregunta. Dadas las circunstancias, tenía que admitir su relevancia, pero eso no implicaba que le gustara que preguntase.

—No creo que fuera un modelo a seguir para ninguna madre de gemelos —dijo con frialdad.

—¿Por qué no?

Sasuke se enfrentó a su mirada con irritación porque odiaba hurgar por debajo de los datos superficiales. En otro tiempo, ella habría interpretado correctamente su estado de ánimo y habría dejado de interrogarlo. Entonces ella habría hecho lo que él quisiera. Pero era obvio que había cambiado, por supuesto. Vivir un embarazo sola, dar a luz a dos bebés y no saber cómo diablos iba a mantenerlos cambiaría a cualquier mujer.

Se preguntó si eso le daba derecho a querer saber más de su historia. Y también si la reticencia de él se debía menos a su fiero deseo de privacidad y más a que había enterrado su pasado en un lugar muy profundo durante largos años y no quería resucitarlo.

—Porque mi madre nos abandonó a Itachi y a mí cuando éramos muy pequeños.

—¿Se marchó? —lo miró fijamente, con el corazón desbocado.

—El abandono de los padres es frecuente, las madres también lo hacen a veces —esbozó una sonrisa burlona para disimular la punzada de dolor que seguía provocándole esa vieja cicatriz. Y la sorpresa de que fuera así—. Eso es auténtica igualdad, ¿no Sakura?

—Pero… ¿cuántos años tenías?

—Cuatro —replicó con impaciencia—. Mira, nos dejó con mi padre, que era perfectamente capaz de conseguir que estuviéramos bien cuidados. Itachi y yo crecimos con normalidad. Ya está. No es ningún drama.

Sakura captó falta de convicción en sus palabras, sonaban vacías.

—A tu padre debe de haberle resultado difícil tener que ocuparse de dos niños pequeños —comentó— ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Tuvimos montones de niñeras distintas que cuidaban de nosotros —se encogió de hombros—. Mi padre era un hombre ocupado, regido por la ambición y la voluntad de triunfar. Su negocio requería atención todas las horas del día. Era una de las cosas que llevó a mi madre a caer en brazos de otro hombre, o eso alegó. Quería excitación y glamour; un marido ausente y dos niños pequeños y exigentes no se lo daban.

—¿Y nunca la ves?

—Falleció pocos años después de abandonarnos.

Sasuke recordó al hombre con quien se había casado, el hombre que había sustituido a su padre. Y recordó que había deseado darle un puñetazo.

Sakura asintió. En cierto modo, las respuestas la incitaban a hacer más preguntas. Quería hacerlas, pero estaba segura de que Sasuke rechazaría con desdén cualquier intento de psicología amateur. Había una diferencia entre sentir curiosidad y sonsacar. Algo en el rostro de Sasuke le dijo que era mejor parar.

Era consciente de que para un hombre como Sasuke, que se cerraba como una ostra en todo lo referente a sus emociones, lo que había dicho equivalía a una gran revelación. Hacía que su comportamiento fuera más comprensible. El cinismo no surgía de la nada. Por muy rica y poderosa que fuera una persona, siempre había algo que había determinado su carácter. Crecer sin una madre como modelo explicaba en gran medida su actitud dominante con las mujeres y que se negara al compromiso.

Pero el breve destello que le había ofrecido de su pasado la inquietó. A pesar de que él dijera que no era ningún drama y la dureza pétrea de sus ojos y de su rostro, le dolió el corazón por el niño abandonado que debió de ser. Además, lo lógico sería que su hermano y él estuvieran muy unidos, en vez de distanciados. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta por lo que habían pasado juntos, siendo unos niños.

Antes, ella había estado dispuesta a andar de puntillas para evitar herir sus sentimientos, pero ya no. Quería ir más allá de tanta simulación y subterfugio. No por sí misma, dado que reconocía que lo que hubo entre ellos había muerto, sino por el bien de sus hijos. Sin embargo, no se obtenían confidencias ejerciendo presión. Antes él tenía que confiar en ella, y cabía la posibilidad de que nunca llegara a hacerlo.

Ella misma debería empezar a actuar con más madurez respecto a sus circunstancias. Esa preciosa casa le había proporcionado sensación de libertad y un intenso alivio. Tenía la sensación de que Daisuke y Sanosuke dormían más desde que estaban allí y su humor había mejorado.

—Quiero darte las gracias —dijo, tímida.

—¿Por? —él frunció los ojos.

—Por hacer posible todo esto. Por dar a mis hijos tanto espacio.

—También son hijos míos —replicó él con voz amarga—. ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer, Sakura? ¿Darles la espalda mientras tú los criabas en la pobreza?

Ella decidió no discutir que su definición de pobreza tenía poco que ver con la de la mayoría de la gente.

—No pensé mucho en ello, la verdad. No lo planeé —hizo una pausa, esperando una pregunta que no llegó aunque la vio claramente escrita en sus ojos—. No, no lo planeé —declaró con fervor—. Pero ha ocurrido y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero ser tan buena madre como esté en mi mano y para mí eso significa implicarme. No quiero una niñera.

—Es demasiado trabajo para ti —rezongó él.

Ella se preguntó si basaba esa respuesta en el hecho de que su madre no había sido capaz de hacerlo. No había dos mujeres iguales, así que negó con la cabeza y tomó aire.

—Déjame acabar. Sé que soy afortunada porque puedes permitirte ofrecerme una niñera, pero no quiero que otra mujer interfiera en la educación de mis hijos.

—No puedes arreglártelas sola en una casa de este tamaño —persistió él, testarudo.

—Tienes razón, no puedo —le dirigió una sonrisa tentativa, deseando poder estirar el brazo y acariciarle la cara, no con un fin sexual, sino para aliviar el dolor que veía en sus pétreos rasgos—. Ya sabes cómo soy con el orden; quizá el dinero estaría mejor empleado contratando a una asistenta, o un ama de llaves, que mantenga la casa en consonancia con tu exigente estándar.

Sasuke pensó que hablaba como si él fuera una especie de robot acostumbrado a vivir en entornos estériles. Sin embargo, el tono cariñoso de su voz le hizo sonreír para sí. Comprendió que de alguna manera, Sakura había conseguido salirse con la suya y ni siquiera tenía la sensación de haber librado una batalla. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se convirtió en una mueca pensativa. Tal vez Sakura había sabido que rechazar su oferta de una niñera era el movimiento más beneficioso en la partida que jugaba con él.

Se preguntó si Sakura sabía que los niños no eran más que accesorios en el mundo en el que él se desenvolvía. Vestidos con versiones en miniatura de la ropa de moda que lucían sus elegantes mamas. Que los llevaban a las fiestas para que la gente los admirara un rato y luego se los devolvían a una chica de cara aburrida, a quien despedirían un día, borrándola de la vida del niño. Tal vez había pensado que lo atraería la novedad de una mujer dispuesta a ensuciarse las manos.

También cabía la posibilidad de que quisiera que los niños estuvieran tan unidos a ella que les disgustara la idea de separarse de su lado. Eso sin duda contrarrestaría cualquier intento suyo para llevárselos a vivir al otro lado del Atlántico.

Sasuke soltó una risotada. No cabía duda de que se había convertido en un cínico bastardo.

—De acuerdo, Sakura —dijo con lentitud—. Contrataremos a un ama de llaves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol de la mañana bañaba el escritorio con un resplandor rojizo cuando Sasuke dejó el lápiz y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Llevaba trabajando desde el amanecer en su gran estudio vacío y había descubierto que era tremendamente productivo cuando la casa seguía recogida en el silencioso preludio del día.

Se recostó, satisfecho con el primer boceto de la sala de conciertos parisina que estaba diseñando. Sería construida en el Left Bank, un nuevo monumento para una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo. Su gran talento como diseñador conllevaba que recibiera encargos de todo el mundo. Por supuesto, Londres era una base perfecta para viajar por Europa, ahorrándose el desfase horario. En realidad tenía gracia. Uno nunca sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas, por mucho que las planificara. Era como diseñar un edificio. Los planos podrían ser perfectos y la construcción ejecutada con exactitud, pero solía ser algo impredecible lo que otorgaba carácter al lugar. Cuando se planificaba una estructura, como el enorme centro de investigación que había finalizado recientemente en Denver, era imposible adivinar que los destellos que provocaba el sol de mediodía al incidir en sus muchas ventanas provocarían que fuera conocida para siempre como «El Diamante».

Le había pasado algo parecido allí, viviendo con Sakura y sus hijos. Aunque la naturaleza de su trabajo le permitía ver cómo ladrillos y cemento crecían hasta convertirse en algo bello, no había supuesto que ocurriría lo mismo con los niños. No habría imaginado que su desarrollo día a día podía ser tan asombroso como uno de los rascacielos que había concebido, que parecía desafiar a la ley de la gravedad. También era cierto que nunca se había parado a pensar en ello. No había tenido razón para hacerlo. No había tenido planes de paternidad hasta que las circunstancias decidieron por él.

Sus días habían adquirido una rutina. Dejaba de trabajar a la hora del almuerzo y salía a dar un paseo con Sakura y los niños. Sus colegas de Estados Unidos se habrían quedado atónitos al verle tomar una hora libre para pasear por un parque empujando un cochecito de bebé. A él mismo le costaba creerlo.

Oyó un gemido en la planta inferior; eso implicaba que uno de los bebés se estaba despertando y el otro no tardaría. Él bajaría a la cocina a preparar café antes de que llegara el ama de llaves. Después iría a buscar a Sakura, que estaría ocupada con alguno de los bebés, vestida con vaqueros gastados, el cabello recogido con una cinta y más bella de lo que debería estar ninguna mujer.

Pero la imagen de pareja feliz que presentaban al mundo exterior no tenía base real. Era como uno de esos trampantojos que engañaban al ojo haciéndole ver un paisaje real, cuando no era sino una astuta pintura tridimensional.

Hizo el café, escuchó un par de mensajes de voz y fue a buscarla a la habitación de los niños, donde estaba secando a uno de los bebés. El vapor del baño había hecho que la blusa se pegara contra sus senos. Sus bellísimos senos.

—Había otro mensaje de esa mujer —anunció él.

Sakura alzó la mirada del bebé, pensando en lo perfectos que eran sus dos niños, con la piel palida como su padre y el mismo pelo y ojos negros. De momento no veía en ellos nada suyo.

—¿Qué mujer? —arrugó la frente.

—La rubia de al lado. Ésa de las faldas o, más bien, ésa de las inexistentes faldas.

Sakura se apoyó sobre los talones intentando no reaccionar. «Ah, sí. Ésa». Estiró la esquina de la alfombrilla sobre la que estaba tendido el bebé. Por supuesto, Sasuke se habría fijado en la inapropiada vestimenta y las largas piernas de su vecina, ya que podía pasarse tanto tiempo como quisiera contemplándola. Que a ella no le gustase que lo hiciera era irrelevante. Ella había elegido que vivieran separados y era lo que tenía. «Cuidado con lo que deseas…»

—¿Qué quiere esta vez?

—Dice que ha dejado varios mensajes. Mañana celebra su cóctel y quiere que vayamos.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Ve tú.

Sasuke la observó ponerle un trajecito azul al niño. Era increíble cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Recordaba que solía telefonearle a última hora para invitarla a cenar y lo dejaba todo para reunirse con él. Cambiaba sus planes para ajustarse a los suyos y actuaba como si no tuviera importancia si él cancelaba la cita en el último minuto. Él la había despreciado por ello, igual que al resto de las mujeres que se lo ponían demasiado fácil.

Pero Sakura ya no se lo ponía fácil, en absoluto, y en algún momento había dejado de pensar que podía ser un juego inteligente por su parte. No, era algo muy serio. Cuando le había dicho que quería que tuviesen dormitorios separados había asumido que lo decía por hacerse respetar un tiempo. O tal vez por castigarlo antes de volver a recibirlo en sus brazos y en su cama. Ninguna mujer se había resistido a él y Sakura tampoco podría hacerlo.

Incluso se había permitido disfrutar de la espera hasta que sucediera lo inevitable, pues sabía que ella seguía deseándolo. Leía fácilmente las indicaciones de su deseo, por más que ella intentara ocultarlas. Había multitud de gestos inconscientes. Ninguna mujer podía controlar que sus ojos se oscurecieran instintivamente cuando el hombre al que deseaba entraba en la habitación. O cómo se entreabrían sus labios como si esperara un beso suyo.

Sin embargo, lo trataba como suponía que haría una profesora joven pero estricta. Con actitud cortés pero distante. Cuando estaban con los gemelos, era dulce y agradable, ¡Sasuke incluso había llegado a ayudar a la hora del baño! Pero había erigido un especie de barrera invisible a su alrededor y algo le impedía intentar derrumbarla.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba sacando el mayor partido posible de su imagen de mujer intocable. Lo cierto era que lo estaba volviendo loco. Por la noche se quedaba despierto y atenazado de deseo sexual al pensar que estaba sólo una planta más abajo, en una cama demasiado grande para ella sola. Tal vez ella sintiera una perversa satisfacción imaginando lo frustrado que estaba. Y bien podía ser que hubiera llegado la hora de hacer algo al respecto…

—Ve tú —repitió Sakura, interrumpiendo sus incómodos pensamientos eróticos.

Fue a situarse a su lado. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta muy alta, que dejaba su cuello al descubierto. Deseó acariciar esa suave piel con los labios.

—Quiere que vayamos los dos —dijo con voz grave y ronca.

—La verdad es que lo dudo. Incluso si fuera el caso, no creo que se le rompiera el corazón si fueras tú solo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Ella deseó que no se pusiera tan cerca de ella. Desde donde estaba arrodillada, sólo veía la fuerte pierna cubierta con vaqueros. Alzó la vista y fue aún peor ver todo el largo de su impresionante cuerpo. Las aristas de sus caderas, arrogantes y viriles.

—Vamos, Sasuke, ¡sabes perfectamente lo que significa! —se puso un mechón de pelo suelto tras la oreja—. No puedes estar tan ciego como para no darte cuenta de que le pareces muy atractivo.

Él comprendió que su serenidad estaba haciendo que se enojara. Tal vez si hubiera demostrado celos o una actitud posesiva habría disfrutado escapándose a la casa de al lado. Pero la idea de ir sin ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Bueno. Pues yo creo que deberías venir —insistió—. De hecho insisto. Te hará bien. No has salido ninguna noche desde… ¿hace cuánto?

Desde los primeros meses de embarazo, pero Sakura era demasiado orgullosa para confesarlo, sobre todo después de ese condescendiente «Te hará bien».

—Hace mucho —contestó con vaguedad—. Pero es muy común en la época que sigue a la maternidad.

—Ya, de repente te has convertido en una experta, ¿no? —rezongó con sorna—. Pues yo quiero que vengas. Considéralo un ejercicio de relaciones públicas por el bien de nuestros hijos, para conocer al resto de los padres de la calle.

—Eso suena muy provinciano —murmuró ella.

—¿Me acusas a mí de ser provinciano, _agapi mu_? —rió suavemente—. Eso es escandaloso.

Sakura pensó que el intercambio se parecía demasiado a un coqueteo, así que se puso en pie y dio un paso atrás, como si estuviera demasiado cerca de un abismo.

—No tenemos niñera.

—Chiyo dice que se quedará encantada.

A Sakura le gustaba el ama de llaves y confiaba en ella. Había sido madre y adoraba a los gemelos. Y lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía, sobre todo a una fiesta.

—Oh, bueno —aceptó—. Iré.

Lo que en principio le había resultado indiferente empezó a parecerle emocionante. Se descubrió deseando ir a la fiesta y sintió un burbujeo de excitación que casi no recordaba. Seguramente se debía a sentirse bien consigo misma. Su autoestima estaba bien alta y no se había permitido comportarse como un juguete físico o emocional.

Sin embargo, seguía teniendo que mantener una actitud vigilante con Sasuke. Había creído que, si mantenía las distancias, su deseo por él disminuiría, pero nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Anhelaba sus caricias y sabía que él la deseaba a ella. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

Ella tenía a sus hijos, habían creado dos nuevas vidas juntos y eso tenía un significado emocional muy profundo. Necesitaban mantener una relación civilizada en aras del futuro, fuera cual fea. Sasuke disponía de multitud de armas para herirla si quería, y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. Al menos de momento. No podía romperse en pedazos cuando dos bebés maravillosos dependían de ella. «Recuérdalo la próxima vez que te tiente»..

.

.

.

.

.

La noche de la fiesta, Chiyo asumió el mando. Como ama de llaves era estupenda, y como niñera para una noche, inigualable. La bondadosa pero firme mujer de cincuenta y tantos años, con hijos ya mayores, ordenó a Sakura que saliera a divertirse y que no se preocupara en absoluto.

—Por Dios bendito —aseveró—. ¡Si la necesito, la encontraré en la casa de al lado!

Se respiraba la primavera en el aire y Sakura eligió uno de sus vestidos favoritos, de antes de estar embarazada, que hacía que se sintiera de maravilla. La deleitó comprobar que aún le valía. Era de distintos tonos azulados y le caía hasta los tobillos, ocultando sus piernas pálidas tras el largo invierno. Lo conjuntó con unas bonitas sandalias azules que había comprado en Roma y que añadían el toque informal adecuado. Se dejó el cabello suelto y se puso un toque de perfume de rosas.

Sasuke la esperaba en la sala, junto a la enorme ventana. Se dio la vuelta al oír sus pasos y sus pupilas se dilataron al verla. El cabello rosa caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes parecían oscuros y enormes. Sintió el pulsar del deseo.

—Estás bellísima —murmuró.

—Pareces sorprendido.

—Tal vez lo esté. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía vestida así.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una fiesta.

El risueño comentario enmascaró lo que realmente sentía. La situación era incómodamente parecida a una cita. Era algo que haría una pareja real. Y ellos no lo eran. La última vez que se había arreglado tanto había sido la de aquella noche en su piso, cuando él había sido tan crítico con respecto a su hogar y el esfuerzo que había realizado. «Recuerda esa noche si te sientes tentada por cómo te acarician esos ojos negros», se dijo «Te mira como si quisiera arrastrarte a un rincón y lanzarse sobre ti».

—Será mejor que eche un último vistazo a los gemelos —titubeó.

—Sakura, acabo de hacerlo y están bien. Y Chiyo también. Ahora relájate.

Relajarse sería como entrar directamente en la boca del lobo. Relajarse implicaría bajar la guardia y eso la llevaría a mirar a Sasuke y decidir que estaba irresistible con pantalón y camisa oscuros, y el pelo y los ojos brillando como azabache.

Fue a por su echarpe de cachemira. Sasuke se lo quitó de las manos.

—Espera. Déjame —dijo, poniéndolo con cuidado sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Sakura se estremeció y esperó que él no lo hubiera notado. Sasuke era un maestro en todo lo relativo a las mujeres. Un gesto tan simple y caballeroso podía ser devastador, sobre todo para una mujer que llevaba tanto tiempo privada de caricias que su cuerpo se moría por un contacto físico. Sintió el roce de sus dedos en la clavícula y se preguntó si lo estaría haciendo a propósito, para hacerla consciente de lo cerca que estaba la mano de sus senos y lo fácil que sería acariciarlos. Sin duda, era lo que ella quería; volver a estremecerse de pasión y deseo.

«Pero eso acabó. Tiene que seguir acabado».

Se apartó de él al sentir que el rubor teñía sus mejillas, incomodándola aún más.

—Vamos —sugirió.

—Sí, vamos —repitió él con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Parecía un jugador de póquer consciente de tener en su mano la baza ganadora.

La ventana iluminada de la enorme casa vecina mostraba una fiesta muy concurrida. Mujeres diminutas que parecían exóticas aves del paraíso con sus vestidos y joyas, y hombres de traje oscuro reunidos formando grupitos.

Ino abrió la puerta en persona, casi como si los estuviera esperando, al menos eso le pareció a Sakura. Pensó que tal vez no fuera más que una paranoia suya. Incluso si los había estado esperando, no era asunto de Sakura. No podía decidir que no quería a Sasuke para sí misma y objetar cuando otra mujer sí lo quisiera. Incluso en el caso de Ino, una mujer casada, ella no tenía por qué asumir el papel de conciencia moral de nadie.

Casada o no, el modo en que la rubia se pegó a Sasuke, dejó muy claro que era el favorito entre sus invitados. Sakura no podía culparla. Ella misma había actuado así en otro tiempo. Una más de la larga fila de mujeres dóciles encandiladas del atractivo millonario griego.

Su aspecto exótico hacía que destacara entre todos los demás hombres y parecía dominar la habitación como si estuviera iluminado por un oscuro fuego interior. Atraía las miradas como un imán. Sakura notó que la gente procuraba acercarse a él, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero sobre todo las mujeres, e intentaba captar lo que él decía. Era como si una fuerza más fuerte que ellos los obligara a hacerlo.

—Es encantador —dijo una mujer que estaba cerca y lo había estado observando.

—Sí —corroboró Sakura.

—Tengo entendido que eres la madre de sus hijos, ¿no?

—Así es.

—¿Pero no estáis casados?

Sakura se volvió para mirar bien a la otra mujer. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y el rostro delgado tenía expresión de dureza. No parecía importarle que su poco sutil interrogatorio pudiera herirla.

—Pareces saber mucho sobre mí —respondió con ironía.

—Soy la hermana de Ino. Me ha hablado de vosotros. Dijo que una nueva pareja se había mudado a la casa de al lado —la mujer forzó una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar sus ojos, como si quisiera confirmar el rumor de una vez por todas—. Pero no eres su esposa, ¿verdad?

—No lo soy —admitió Sakura, preguntándose si serlo habría supuesto alguna diferencia. Posiblemente esa clase de mujeres consideraban a cualquier hombre una presa disponible, si era lo bastante atractivo. Tomó un sorbo de champán, esperando que consiguiera desatar el nudo de aprensión que sentía en el estómago.

En cierto sentido, la hermana de Ino reforzó su convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al mantener la distancia física y emocional con Sasuke. Si aún fueran amantes, seguramente estaría escupiendo de rabia al ver a su vecina sonriéndole como si ya se imaginara en la cama con él. Se preguntó dónde diablos estaba su pobre marido.

Bebió una copa de champán y mordisqueó algunos palitos de zanahoria, obligándose a charlar con algunos de los invitados. Que estuviera hecha un lío con respecto a Sasuke no tenía por qué impedirle participar en la fiesta. Conoció a otra madre que vivía al otro lado del parque y que le pareció muy dulce; quedaron para verse un día a tomar café.

Estaba charlando con un atractivo pianista de Uruguay, que tenía las cejas más oscuras que había visto en su vida, cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Giró la cabeza y vio a Sasuke con una mirada impaciente en el rostro.

—¿Estás lista para marcharnos? —preguntó.

Lo cierto era que ella había estado disfrutando de una interesante conversación sobre música clásica y sintió la tentación de decirle que le gustaría quedarse un rato más. Pero llevaban dos horas allí y también deseaba regresar con sus gemelos.

—Supongo que sí —sonrió al pianista—. He disfrutado mucho hablando contigo.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró él. Hizo una mueca traviesa—. Es una lástima que tengas que marcharte, y tan pronto.

Afuera había refrescado. Acababan de cruzar la verja que llevaba a su casa cuando Sasuke la agarró del codo, desconcertándola tanto por el inesperado contacto como por la hostilidad que destellaba en sus ojos negros.

—¿Sabes que dicen que flirtea hasta con la pata de su piano? —soltó con tono acusador. Las luces de seguridad iluminaron su rostro tenso y airado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella, confusa.

—. ¡El hombre a quien no podías dejar de mirar!

—¡Es normal mirar a alguien cuando te habla, Sasuke!

—¿Sí, _agapi mu_? —dijo él—. ¿Entonces por qué cuando hablas conmigo desvías la mirada?

—No lo hago.

—Mentirosa —acusó él—. Sí que lo haces. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—No —Sakura notó que su compostura empezaba a desvanecerse, demolida por el afrodisíaco de su contacto físico.

—Porque si te permitieras mirarme lo bastante, recordarías lo que era sentir mis labios en los tuyos. Mi boca en tu cuerpo. Pensarías en lo que sentías desnuda en mis brazos, con el cuerpo saciado y satisfecho —concluyó, con un deje de orgullo.

Ella recordó que su corazón, en cambio, nunca se había sentido así, sino anhelante y hambriento de más.

—Sasuke…

—Entonces comprenderías que estás cansada de vivir de recuerdos. Que deseas que todo eso vuelva a ocurrir. Admítelo, Sakura. ¡Admite que aún me deseas!

—Sasuke… —repitió su nombre y esa vez con tono de protesta, como una indicación de que deberían dejar el tema. Pero debió faltarle convicción, porque él agarró su otro codo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo como si pesara menos que una pluma.

Y ella lo permitió. La estaba moviendo como si fuera una marioneta y él, el titiritero pero, de repente, dejó de importarle. Nada podía importarle cuando sus sentidos burbujeaban como una explosión de champán al hacer saltar el corcho de la botella.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la tenía en sus brazos de esa manera. No era como aquella vez en su piso, poco después de dar a luz, cuando ella se sentía incómoda e insegura. Esa noche, vestida de fiesta, con tacones altos, perfumada y arreglada, se sentía como una auténtica mujer. Y no había duda posible sobre el deseo del hombre que en ese momento la estrechaba contra él.

Sintió la fuerza de su cuerpo poderoso y percibió cómo la excitación de él subía de nivel rápidamente. Él puso una mano bajo su barbilla y alzó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Lo deseabas? —exigió con rudeza—. ¿Querías estar con él?

—No… —la palabra se perdió en la boca de él, que capturó la suya con un beso que parecía más castigo que deseo. Sakura sabía que lo correcto sería resistirse, pero fue incapaz.

Sasuke, excitado y ardiente, enredó las manos en su cabello como si nunca antes lo hubiera acariciado y apretó el muslo contra el de ella.

—Sakura… —gruñó.

Ella alzó los brazos, rodeó su cuello y le devolvió el beso con el fervor de alguien que no hubiera sido besado nunca, como si fuera imposible cansarse de él. Se apretó contra su cuerpo, sin conseguir acercarse tanto como le habría gustado, y empezó a derretirse de anhelo. Era imposible no desearlo cuando en realidad nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Gimió suavemente cuando él puso las manos en sus nalgas haciéndole desear sentirlas sobre la piel desnuda. Al fin y al cabo eran dos personas adultas que…

—¡Señorita Haruno!

Una voz irrumpió en su neblina de excitación. Sakura alzó la cabeza cuando Sasuke dejó de besarla abruptamente. Vio a Chiyo al final de los escalones que subían a la puerta principal, con el rostro tenso de preocupación.

—Señorita Haruno, ¿podría entrar? Es un bebé. ¡Está enfermo!

* * *

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**Hola , espero esten bien :) aqui otro cap , kami, cuantos demonios tiene Sasuke que no le permite ver lo buena madre que es Sakura , en fin , nos leemos pronto n_n/ **_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	8. Chapter 8

Oyeron el sonido de una tos horrible, incluso antes de cruzar el umbral.

—¿Qué bebé es? —preguntó Sakura con desesperación, como si eso tuviera importancia.

—Daisuke, creo —contestó Chiyo.

Sakura gimió. Nadie los distinguía tan bien como Sasuke y ella. No deberían haber salido cuando siendo aún tan pequeños.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Empezó a toser hace una media hora, y está empeorando. Creo que es difteria, mis hijos la tuvieron.

El vago recuerdo de un problema respiratorio flotó en la mente de Sakura. Se preguntó si lo mencionaría alguno de sus libros sobre problemas infantiles.

Sasuke corrió escaleras arriba, seguido por las dos mujeres. La horrible sensación de culpabilidad de Sakura se acrecentó cuando entró en la habitación y lo vio con uno de sus hijos en brazos; el bebé emitía un horrible silbido al respirar.

—Es Daisuke —dijo él. Sus ojos parecían pozos de hielo negro cuando la miraron.

—Voy a llamar al médico —Sakura se mordió el labio y se volvió hacia Chiyo—. Quiero que me digas exactamente cuándo te diste cuenta.

El médico llegó rápidamente. Era muy joven y no parecía tener edad suficiente para haber terminado la carrera. Pero examinó al bebé con tranquilidad y eficacia antes de enderezarse.

—Su ama de llaves tiene razón. Es difteria —dijo el médico—. Una inflamación de las vías respiratorias superiores —explicó—. Es relativamente común en bebés de esta edad y en esta época del año. Me han dicho que tiene un gemelo. Será mejor que lo examine también.

—¿Y el tratamiento? —a Sakura le temblaba la voz—. ¿Tendremos que ingresarlo en el hospital?

—No debería ser necesario, señorita Haruno —el médico sonrió—. El tratamiento también es bastante anticuado; tendrá que sentarse con él en un ambiente húmedo. Un cuarto de baño lleno de vapor es lo ideal; pueden turnarse para hacer correr el agua caliente en la bañera.

—¿Está diciéndome que a estas alturas y en este siglo, el único tratamiento es hacer correr el agua del baño? —Sasuke miró al médico con incredulidad manifiesta.

—Simplemente, hazlo, Sasuke —suplicó Sakura. Él percibió el acero que endurecía su voz por debajo de la súplica.

—_Ne, agapi mu_ —aceptó con voz suave—. Empezaré ahora mismo.

El médico declaró que Sanosuke estaba bien y recomendó a Sakura que mantuviera a los bebés separados durante un par de días.

—Pasaré por aquí a primera hora de la mañana —prometió—. Les espera una noche muy larga.

Sakura llevó a su hijo al baño, que a esas alturas estaba tan lleno de vapor que tardó unos segundos en distinguir la figura alta y oscura de Sasuke. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de tener a alguien a su lado.

—Ven, dámelo —dijo él.

—Dentro de un minuto —Sakura hizo una mueca cuando el bebé tosió de nuevo—. Quiero tenerlo en brazos. Oh, Sasuke, no deberíamos haber ido a la fiesta.

—¡Por Dios santo! —rechinó él—. Estaba perfectamente cuando salimos, lo sabes muy bien, o te habrías negado a ir. No te culpes, Sakura, no lo permitiré. Eres una madre excelente —declaró con voz fiera.

—Nada de eso importa —susurró ella, peligrosamente al borde de las lágrimas pero esforzándose por contenerlas—. Lo único que importa es que se ponga bien.

—Se pondrá bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sakura. Cada silbido que producía la dificultosa respiración de los pequeños pulmones era como si alguien retorciera un cuchillo en sus entrañas.

—Claro que sí —afirmó Sasuke con una convicción que distaba de sentir. Se encontraba en un ámbito ajeno a él y que no podía controlar. Pero su intención era reconfortar a Sakura, no tranquilizar sus propios pensamientos turbulentos.

Se habría sentido mucho más feliz si el médico hubiera podido darle a su hijo una pastilla, o ponerle una inyección, en vez de ponerlos en la extraña situación de turnarse para tener a su bebé en brazos y seguir renovando el agua caliente para que el vapor los envolviera en una húmeda nube.

La combinación de neblina y miedo hacía que se sintieran desorientados. Los minutos nunca habían transcurrido más despacio. Por fin pasó la primera y difícil hora. Con cada nueva hora que transcurría, su hijo parecía menos inquieto. Sakura pasó del miedo a respirar para no perderse ningún posible cambio en el estado de Daisuke a sentir que parte de la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

Tuvo la impresión de que el niño empezaba a tener menos dificultad para respirar cuando las primeras luces del alba tiñeron el cielo, pero temió que fueran imaginaciones suyas.

—¡Y pensar que creía que la vida en Grecia era primitiva —murmuró Sasuke, cuando los jadeos del niño dieron paso a la respiración tranquila del sueño y ellos se miraron comprendiendo que el peligro había pasado—. Vapor —musitó. Movió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

—Oh, Sasuke —Sakura, para su horror, rompió a llorar, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que caían de su rostro a la cabeza de Daisuke. Sasuke las recogía con las manos tan rápidamente como caían.

—Shh —emocionado, miró las lágrimas que tenía en los dedos y cerró los ojos, asaltado por una intensa oleada de alivio—. Todo va bien —dijo con voz ronca.

Por la mañana, el médico regresó y examinó a Daisuke. Después esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Eso es lo maravilloso de los bebés —dijo con voz risueña—. Te dan un susto de muerte y luego vuelven a estar de maravilla.

Una vez el médico se marchó, Sasuke miró a Sakura con expresión grave. El miedo de lo que podría haber ocurrido lo reconcomía por dentro.

—Voy a contratar a dos enfermeras infantiles para que pasen la noche con los bebés —anunció.

—Quiero cuidarlos yo —musitó ella.

—Sakura, no voy a aceptar ninguna discusión, así que puedes borrar esa expresión testaruda de tu rostro —sus rasgos se endurecieron y su acento se hizo más fuerte—. No puedes, y lo digo en sentido literal, estar vigilando a los niños día y noche. Te derrumbarás de agotamiento y eso no hará bien a nadie. ¿No lo entiendes?

Ella no podía cuestionar esa lógica, pero tenía la sensación de que todo empezaba a escapar a su control. Justo cuando estaba empezando a poder manejarse con los gemelos, tenía que ocurrir algo así.

Durante los días siguientes funcionó en piloto automático, utilizando reservas de energía y fuerza que no había creído tener. Las enfermeras de noche eran cariñosas y eficientes, y con el paso de los días quedó claro que Daisuke estaba mucho mejor y que Sanosuke no estaba afectado por la enfermedad. Sin embargo, Sakura no podía convencerse de ello. Tenía la sensación de vivir una pesadilla.

Se despertaba a cada hora de la noche con un miedo supersticioso que la llevaba a sentarse de golpe en la cama, como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Corría a la habitación de los niños y descubría a las enfermeras vigilando el sueño de sus dos angelitos; ellas la miraban como si estuviera un poco… desquiciada.

Hasta que una tarde el médico fue de visita y Sasukew y él la acorralaron en el salón.

—Siéntate —ordenó Sasuke con fiereza.

—Pero…

—He dicho que te sientes.

Ella se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y alzó la mirada hacia los dos hombres; captó el brillo oscuro y duro de los ojos de Sasuke.

—Sakura, tienes que bajar el ritmo —dijo el médico con voz queda—. No harás ningún bien a tus bebés si te agotas.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—Se acabó lo de visitar la habitación de los niños por la noche —afirmó él médico—. Sólo te levantarás cuando tengan que comer. La privación de sueño es una forma de tortura, deberías saberlo. Necesitas dormir.

—No puedo, doctor.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él.

—Porque… —se encogió de hombros, consciente de que Sasuke la escrutaba como si fuera un raro espécimen en un tubo de ensayo. Incluso ella misma tenía la sensación de serlo. Una especie aún sin clasificar—. No lo sé —musitó.

—Deberías estar centrándote un poco más en tu pareja —sugirió el médico, obviamente dispuesto a adentrarse en uno de los manidos temas relacionados con la depresión postparto. Sakura se ruborizó de vergüenza.

Él no sabía que su relación con Sasuke no era una relación verdadera. Que eran padres, pero nada más íntimo que eso. Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera podría habérselo imaginado.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo con voz seca.

—¿Te asegurarás de que descansa? —le preguntó el médico a Sasuke.

—Oh, sí, doctor —Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa—, no lo dude un momento.

Esa tarde, una vez los gemelos estuvieron alimentados, bañados y en sus cunas, Sasuke obligó a Sakura a sentarse ante la cena que Chiyo había preparado para ellos.

—Ahora, toma una copa de vino —dijo—. Una no te hará daño.

Obediente, ella bebió un poco.

—¿Te parece bien así? —preguntó.

—Sí. Ahora, cena.

El vino empezó a relajarla. Sakura se preguntó cuánto hacía que no se sentía relajada y, peor aún, que no deseaba relajarse.

—¿Me ganaré una medalla si lo hago? —preguntó con ironía.

—Ya veremos —Sasuke bebió un trago de vino y cerró los ojos. Recordó la noche de la fiesta y la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos. Se preguntó si ella lo había olvidado o había enterrado el recuerdo porque hacía que se sintiera culpable. También cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que el sexo complicaría una relación ya de por sí complicada.

Ese beso había estado alimentado por la ira y los celos. Era fácil besar a una mujer en esos términos; pero tal vez no fuera justo hacerlo en el caso de Sakura. No después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Sasuke no dudaba ni por en segundo que podía hacer que lo deseara, pero eso acabaría reduciéndose a un mero revolcón.

Después de cenar y de que Sakura insistiera en echar un último vistazo a los gemelos, ante las sonrisas indulgentes de las enfermeras, la acompañó hasta su dormitorio. Si no estuviera tan preocupado por ella, le habría hecho gracia representar ese caballeroso papel por primera vez en su vida.

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

De repente, los viejos miedos de Sakura resurgieron. Tragó saliva, contemplando su rostro en sombras. Pensó en lo encantador y accesible que había estado esa noche y le dolió el corazón. Se preguntó qué diría él si le confesara que seguía queriéndolo. Era muy posible que esa accesibilidad se esfumara para dar paso a la expresión fría y acerada que hacía que sus nervios se tensaran como la cuerda de un arco.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —susurró.

Se desvistió y se puso un camisón. No había vuelto a dormir desnuda desde el parto, para poder levantarse en cualquier momento. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Pero incluso tras la copa de vino y de que el médico le hubiera garantizado que sus hijos estaban perfectamente cuidados, el sueño se negó a llegar. Se quedó tumbada, dando vueltas en la cama, inquieta. Hasta que vio un rayo de luz que entraba por la puerta del dormitorio y la silueta de Sasuke en el umbral. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, con el corazón en un puño. Se incorporó de un bote.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió.

—No, todo va bien —contestó él, entrando en la habitación—. He estado trabajando y venía a comprobar si dormías. Pero ya veo que no.

—No, no puedo —miró esperanzada la luz que se reflejaba en sus ojos, como si pudiera agitar una varita mágica y llevarse parte de su tensión. La noche podía ser el lugar más terrorífico y solitario del mundo. Tragó saliva; no era ningún pecado anhelar un poco de compañía humana—. Quédate un rato —pidió—. Quédate y hazme compañía.

Él vio en su lenguaje corporal que no intentaba atraparlo, Sakura era la mujer menos depredadora que había conocido en su vida, sin embargo, su petición era espinosa. Parecía no ser consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Sasuke sabía que las mujeres podían apagar su deseo con más facilidad que los hombres, pero al captar el deje temeroso de su voz no pudo negarse a sentarse en el borde de la cama. En cuanto tuvo la calidez de su cuerpo al alcance de la mano, soltó el aire de golpe; estar allí iba a ser una tortura para él.

—¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? —inquirió.

Ella no pareció captar la ironía de la pregunta.

—Cuéntame cosas —ella se removió en el colchón—. Háblame de tu hermano y de por qué ya no estáis en contacto.

Él hizo una mueca en la oscuridad. Si había algo capaz de apagar su deseo, era concentrarse en los viejos problemas. Hacía años que no pensaba en eso; no se lo había permitido. A veces las cosas ocurrían y había que aceptarlas sin preguntarse por qué ni darles más vueltas.

—Fue un asunto de rivalidad masculina —contestó. Se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida podía considerar el tema de forma objetiva y desapasionada. Tal vez el paso del tiempo y la distancia hacía que las cosas fueran más comprensibles, pero bien podía deberse a la forma de preguntar de Sakura; como si quisiera saberlo por razones de peso, no con el fin de utilizar esa información en contra de él en el futuro.

—Vivíamos en una isla demasiado pequeña para dos personalidades tan fuertes y teníamos un negocio familiar que podía dirigir un hijo solo. Nos enzarzamos en una batalla para ver cuál de los dos conseguía el control, igual que habíamos batallado por todo a lo largo de nuestra vida.

Sasuke había terminado aburriéndose de esa batalla; de repente comprendió que se alegraba de ello. Kalfera lo habría engullido; su personalidad era más apropiada para otro tipo de vida. Le gustaban las ciudades, tanto construirlas como vivir en ellas.

—Espero que nuestros hijos no se peleen cuando sean mayores —Sakura giró la cabeza para contemplar su perfil en sombras.

—Eso es algo que no podemos controlar —dijo él, estirando la mano para tocar su sedoso cabello—. Ahora duerme, Sakura.

—Mmm —notó que le pesaban los párpados, como si alguien le hubiera dado un narcótico. Bien fuera la ausencia de miedo, la copa de vino o el que Sasuke estuviera acariciando su cabello rítmicamente, lo cierto era que se sentía segura y a salvo—. Eso es agradable —musitó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero había tenido la sensación de que no lo decía de forma totalmente inocente.

—Mmm —instintivamente se aproximó a él, chocando con la calidez de su cuerpo. Se preguntó cómo podía haber olvidado esa agradable sensación. O su olor. O su sabor.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Mmm?

—Duérmete.

—Si me duermo, te irás.

—Si me quedo, puede que recibas más de lo que pretendías —dijo él tras un breve silencio.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Su corazón se aceleró.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como esto —pasó la yema del dedo por sus labios, trazando su curva con la delicadeza de una pluma. La oyó inhalar.

—Pero eso me gusta —suspiró ella, soltando el aire lentamente.

—¿Sí?

—Mmm.

—¿Y qué más? —empezó a acariciar la sedosa piel de su cuello y notó que estremecía bajo sus dedos—. ¿Qué más te gusta, Sakura?

—Besos —consiguió decir ella. Su corazón golpeteaba como agua de lluvia sobre un tejado de zinc.

—Ah, besos —se tumbó a su lado y acercó la boca a la suya, comprendiendo que los besos eran algo muy distinto, o al menos ése lo sería. Un beso lento y embriagador, sensual y al mismo tiempo inocente, casi como un primer beso. Excepto que nunca había dado uno como ése. A nadie. Tenía la sensación de estar ahogándose en una dulzura espesa e intensa.

Notó que se acercaba más a él e introducía los dedos en su cabello. Un instante después, él tomó su rostro entre las manos y miró sus ojos y los labios entreabiertos.

—Sakura —musitó. Fue una pregunta hecha y contestada con esa sencilla palabra.

Ella empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, besando su pecho antes de quitársela de los hombros. Él gruñó cuando empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Sintió el temblor de sus dedos sobre la dureza de su erección. Cuando empezó a bajarle los vaqueros supo que sería incapaz de controlarse.

Emitiendo un gemido de placer, le quitó el camisón. Ambos quedaron desnudos y él tuvo una inigualable sensación de intimidad compartida. La textura sedosa de su piel bajo los dedos fue como un retorno glorioso y un descubrimiento. Las manos y el cuerpo de ella temblaron cuando empezó a explorar los suaves contornos de su figura. La nueva y femenina figura de la madre de sus hijos.

Deseó que el encuentro durase para siempre, pero también quería liberarse de la emoción que amenazaba con atraparlo, con obligarlo a sumergirse en sentimientos que sería mejor evitar. De repente, se situó sobre ella, sabiendo que no podía esperar más.

—¡Sasuke! —la había adormecido con sus suaves palabras y su desacostumbrada ternura, pero el impacto de sentirlo penetrar su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo fue algo muy distinto. Como encontrar agua dulce en medio de un desierto interminable. Gritó de gozo y júbilo, a pesar de saber que aquello no era agua, sino un espejismo.

—¿Te hago daño? —él se detuvo.

—¡No! —al menos no la hería en el sentido que él insinuaba; su cuerpo siempre podría acomodar su orgullosa virilidad en su interior. Era su corazón lo que se resentía—. No, no me haces daño, Sasuke.

—¡Ah! —posó los labios en sus senos y en su cabello. Recorrió su cuello y el hueco de sus clavículas. Moviéndose lentamente, con cada perfecta embestida incrementaba el placer, paso a paso. Ella se movía bajo él, con creciente ansia e impaciencia. Al final inició un lento gemido que él capturó con la boca, consciente de que había más gente en la casa. Sólo entonces se permitió derramar su semilla en su interior, con un largo y contenido rugido de placer y alivio.

Después, se durmió con facilidad, como siempre tras practicar el sexo, de igual manera pero sin duda muy diferente. Sakura pensó que ese momento debería ser para ella uno de victoria y júbilo, pero sin embargo se sentía extrañamente vacía.

Clavó la vista en el techo mientras sentía la caricia lenta y rítmica del aliento de Sasuke en su cuello. Y las preguntas que llevaba conteniendo durante tanto tiempo invadieron su mente como una riada, exigiendo respuestas.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola niñas n_n espero estén bien , bueno la cosa va avanzando no ? ya Sasuke se esta dando cuenta que Sakura no es como las demás mujeres que el ha conocido , y que quiere a sus hijos :) bueno se me cuidan eh ? Saludos n_n/**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 12**

Ya había amanecido cuando Sasuke se despertó y entornó los ojos contra la pálida luz que se filtraba por la ventana. El entorno le pareció tan poco familiar como la dulce saturación de sus sentidos.

¡Estaba en la cama de Sakura!

Giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero comprendió que su primer instinto había sido correcto. Estaba solo. Las sábanas revueltas y el leve aroma almizclado del sexo eran la única indicación de que la increíble escena amorosa de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

Bostezó y se preguntó si ella ya estaría con los bebés.

Automáticamente, su boca se curvó con una sonrisa. Llevó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se estiró con pereza antes de bajar de la cama y ponerse los vaqueros y la camisa. Iría a buscarla y la llevaría de vuelta a la cama.

La encontró en la cocina, de espaldas a él, mirando la calle desierta. Debía de haber amamantado a los gemelos, porque bebía con ganas un gran vaso de agua y no pareció oírlo entrar en la habitación.

—¿Sakura? —llamó con voz suave.

Sakura apretó los dedos sobre el vaso, como si pudiera extraer algo de coraje de la superficie lisa y fresca. Pero no dijo nada aún. No se fiaba de sí misma.

Él interpretó su silencio como timidez. Era lógico que se sintiera así, después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Había sido… increíble. Sus pies desnudos cruzaron el suelo de losetas sin hacer ruido alguno. Llegó a su lado e inclinó la cabeza hacia su nuca, inhalando su dulce aroma y disfrutando de la sedosa caricia de su cabello en la piel.

—Vuelve a la cama —murmuró, consciente de la tensión que empezaba a concentrarse en su entrepierna.

—No estoy cansada —Sakura se tensó.

—Perfecto —su voz se volvió más grave—. Yo tampoco.

Pero los hombros de Sakura siguieron tensos, y su cuerpo rígido como el de un centinela. No iba a relajarse ni un ápice, porque Sasuke era demasiado poderoso. Una caricia y ella se debilitaría y perdería su resolución.

—Creo que iré a darme una ducha y a vestirme —dijo ella.

Eso desde luego no sonaba a invitación sexual. Sasuke frunció los ojos.

—¿Sakura?

Ella sabía que no podía seguir mirando por la ventana eternamente, que tenía que enfrentarse a él, pero le resultaba muy difícil borrar todo rastro de emoción y anhelo de su rostro, para que él no percibiera la más mínima vulnerabilidad a la que aferrarse. No iba a volver a ser vulnerable. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo único que le permitiría seguir adelante con su vida.

Se dio la vuelta y le ofreció una de las sonrisas corteses que habría utilizado si fuera un pasajero de Evolo y estuviera a punto de ofrecerle una taza de café.

—No merece la pena volver a la cama —afirmó, briosa.

Él decidió darle una última oportunidad. Tal vez fuera el decoro lo que hablaba. Una mujer que buscaba aprobación tras haberse entregado con total abandono a sus caricias. Eso podía aceptarlo.

—Sakura, —susurró—, _agapi mu_.

Eso debería de haber bastado. Él había expresado todo un mundo de promesas sensuales en esas palabras. En el apelativo cariñoso y en la suave e incomparable manera de pronunciar su nombre, con un leve deje griego. Tal vez en otras circunstancias habría sido suficiente; nada más fácil que entregarse a sus brazos y buscar un beso suyo. Habría permitido que la condujera al dormitorio en silencio, para no molestar a los niños y a sus enfermeras, sonriéndose con complicidad mientras sus corazones estallaban de excitación, conscientes de lo que iba a suceder.

Pero se recordó que el corazón de Sasuke no estaría estallando. Su excitación residía en un lugar mucho más elemental, y no podía permitirse olvidarlo. Más bien, tenía que olvidar sus deseos, sueños, esperanzas y anhelos de que un día él llegaría a amarla con la misma pasión que ella sentía por él. Eso no ocurriría nunca.

Sasuke no entregaba amor, al menos no el amor adulto que surgía entre un hombre y una mujer; nunca había pretendido hacerlo. Amaba a sus bebés, y ese amor crecía día a día; pero no tenía amor para ella. En realidad ni siquiera tenía derecho a esperarlo, porque él no le había hecho ninguna promesa. Así que tampoco estaba rompiendo ninguna. No era justo culparlo a él por no cumplir las expectativas de ella.

Si seguían profundizando en la relación a través del sexo ella estaría perdida, lo sabía con certeza porque las mujeres reaccionaban así. Utilizaban el sexo como expresión de su amor de una manera que los hombres no parecían necesitar, y a veces acababan sufriendo. Ella no podía permitirse eso porque no sólo se arriesgaría ella, también peligraría la estabilidad emocional que necesitaban los gemelos. La estabilidad que era esencial para ellos.

Era muy difícil negarse lo que más anhelaba: pasar las noches en brazos de Sasuke, sintiendo el placer que sólo él podía darle. Era una gran tentación, pero conllevaba demasiado peligro. Un peligro inaceptable, sin duda.

Retomar la relación física con él podría hacer que la dependiente y necesitada Sakura de antes reapareciera. Esa Sakura que se esforzaba por complacer sus caprichos y adivinar su estado de ánimo para no molestarlo. Y en su vida ya no había sitio para una persona como ésa. Él le había perdido el respeto por comportarse así, incluso ella misma se había perdido el respeto; ninguna persona en su sano juicio desearía volver a ponerse en esa situación.

La alternativa era simular. Pretender que el sexo no era más que sexo y que no lo amaba. Actuar con indiferencia petulante, como si él no le importara. Pero él sí importaba, y mucho. Nunca había dejado de amarlo y no estaba dispuesta a vivir una mentira. Hacerlo sería un pésimo ejemplo para Daisuke y Sanosuke.

«Díselo ya. No practiques juegos estúpidos. Sasuke es un hombre inteligente y aceptará lo que le digas. No tendrá más remedio.

—Anoche…

—Ah, _ne_. Anoche —repitió él con voz sensual.

Ella consiguió mantener la sonrisa. Impersonal y no demasiado abierta, porque no quería que se pelearan. Al fin y al cabo, no se trataba de un feudo, sino de buscar una solución práctica a una parte problemática de sus vidas.

—Fue un error —concluyó ella.

—¿Un error? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Y uno que no debe repetirse —aseveró ella, como si se estuviera obligando a masticar un veneno antes de tragárselo—. Sasuke, no podemos volver a dormir juntos.

La reacción instintiva de él fue contestarle que él no tenía intención de dormir mucho. No creía ni por un momento que hablase en serio. Las mujeres nunca lo rechazaban y Sakura siempre había sido como barro bajo sus expertos dedos. Sin embargo, algo en el brillo verde de sus ojos le advirtió que la cosa era grave. Que sí lo decía en serio.

Apretó los labios. ¡No podía ser!

El deseo lo urgió a poner la mano sobre su brazo desnudo, sabiendo que se derretiría con una simple caricia, pero le orgullo lo detuvo. Tal vez pretendía hacerle suplicar. Sasuke Uchiha, suplicando. ¡Impensable! Su boca se curvó con una sonrisa cruel. Mantendría las distancias y así vería cuánto tiempo era capaz de soportarlo Sakura. No tardaría en ser ella quien le suplicara que volviese a su cama.

Pero los días fueron pasando y Sasuke descubrió que Sakura no suplicaba, ni parecía disgustada, y se sintió envuelto en una inquietante neblina confusa. Ella era pura cortesía y dulzura. Seguía siendo una madre ejemplar. Incluso hacía comentarios inteligentes sobre las noticias internacionales. Si hubiera estado entrevistándola para un trabajo, habría quedado gratamente impresionado, pero no era ése el caso. ¡La quería de vuelta en su cama! ¡De inmediato!

—Sakura —gruñó una mañana durante el desayuno, antes de ir a la embajada griega. Había prometido al embajador plantearse la posibilidad de diseñar una nueva biblioteca para el edificio.

Sakura alzó la vista del yogurt que estaba comiendo. Él tenía un traje de lino color crema y algunas gotitas de agua brillaban como joyas en su pelo negro. Su piel resplandecía de vitalidad y ella pensó que nunca lo había visto tan vibrante. Ni tan guapo.

—¿Sí, Sasuke?

—¡Esto no puede seguir así!

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, apartando el yogurt.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo —dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa de golpe, y la delicada porcelana estuvo cerca de romperse en pedazos—. ¿O es eso lo que pretendes? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Comprobar hasta qué punto puedes incrementar mi deseo por ti?

Sakura tragó saliva. Le temblaban los dedos y rezó para que él no lo viera. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Era necesario.

—No estoy jugando contigo, Sasuke —contestó con toda sinceridad—. Te di mi opinión sobre la mejor manera de llevar esta relación y mi postura no ha cambiado —se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento.

Él deseó dar un puñetazo en la mesa, gritarle que no era cierto que lo sintiera. O que no tenía razones para sentirlo, cuando era tan sencillo cambiar la situación. Pero al ver su mirada serena y firme, comprendió, con dolor de corazón, que lo decía de verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasó todo el día pensando obsesivamente en ella, algo nuevo y desconcertante para él. Tuvo que pedirle varias veces al embajador que repitiera algún comentario y le dejó frío la forma en que la secretaria cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas, dejando entrever la carne desnuda por encima de la liga de seda. De hecho, en un momento dado, la miró con tanto desprecio que ella tironeó del borde de la falda, avergonzada.

Esa noche cenó con un amigo que había llegado de Nueva York, pero estuvo distraído toda la velada. Había pensado que Sakura le estaría esperando para interrogarle sobre dónde había estado pero, para su sorpresa y después furia, eso no ocurrió.

Malhumorado, fue a buscarla y la encontró en la habitación de los niños, charlando felizmente con una de las enfermeras. Le ofreció una sonrisa resplandeciente. En cambio, él tenía una expresión tormentosa, que sólo se disipó cuando alzó a Daisuke en brazos y lo acunó.

Por encima de la cabecita del bebé se encontró con el par de ojos jade y tuvo que aceptar que alejarse de ella no serviría para nada. El miedo empezó a atenazarlo con sus gélidos dedos. Sí, miedo auténtico y real. Para Sasuke, era una sensación desconocida e indeseada; pero que, súbitamente, lo devolvió a un pasado que había enterrado durante demasiado tiempo.

Durante las dos noches siguientes no consiguió dormir más de media hora seguida, y se levantó varias veces de la cama para ir en su busca. Todas las veces se detuvo ante la puerta y quitó la mano del picaporte para cerrarla en un puño y dejarla caer a su costado. Sabía que no estaría bien aprovecharse de la oscuridad para ocultar el tumulto interior que dominaba su mente. Ni tampoco seducirla mientras su cuerpo estaba relajado y receptivo por el sueño.

Se dedicó a trabajar en su estudio mientras buscaba el momento adecuado con la precisión y cuidado que lo avalaba en su vida profesional. Lo encontró cuando las dos enfermeras de día que había insistido en contratar para obligar a Sakura a darse un respiro, decidieron aprovechar una inesperada mañana de sol para sacar a los niños a pasear en sus sillitas.

Sasuke las observó alejarse por la acera arbolada y fue a buscar a Sakura, con un nudo de tensión en la garganta. La encontró en la salita pequeña, pegando fotos en un anticuado álbum de bebés. Se detuvo al verlo entrar.

—Hola, Sasuke —dijo titubeante, al ver en su rostro una expresión desconocida para ella.

Se le desbocó el corazón, porque parecía haber llegado el momento más temido y esperado. Sasuke iba a decirle que no podía seguir en esa situación. Que iba a buscarse una mujer que lo recibiera con calor y los brazos abiertos. ¡A no ser que ya hubiera encontrado a una! El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi sintió dolor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó.

—¡No puedo seguir así! —contestó él.

—¿No puedes? —a Sakura se le nublaron los ojos y se aferró al borde del escritorio—. No, claro que no puedes.

—Ningún hombre con sangre en las venas sería capaz de soportarlo —jadeó él, mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo cubierto por un sencillo vestido blanco, preguntándose qué llevaría debajo—. Y por eso te ofrezco tu libertad.

—Mi libertad —repitió ella con esfuerzo. Era cuanto había temido, e incluso peor.

—Te entregaré las escrituras de esta casa —dijo Sasuke—. O te compraré otra si lo prefieres. También te otorgaré una pensión de por vida y un capital, para que puedas criar a los niños sin miedo a la inseguridad económica —apretó los labios—. Por supuesto, seré generoso.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Sakura con voz débil—. ¿Y qué quieres a cambio de tu generosidad?

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon hasta convertirse en estrechas ranuras con fondo azabache.

—Quiero la custodia compartida de los gemelos y un acuerdo que garantice que puedan viajar entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Mientras estén conmigo serás libre, por supuesto, para entregarte a otras relaciones si lo deseas.

—Y esa «oferta», ¿incluye alguna condición, Sasuke? —preguntó ella, con la sensación de estar descendiendo hacia el infierno.

—Desde luego que sí —su boca se tensó—. Que no introduzcas a ningún otro hombre en el hogar de mis hijos, de forma temporal o permanente. Si haces eso, reclamaré la custodia total.

—Entiendo —tragó aire—. Y eso es lo que tú quieres realmente, ¿no es así?

Sasuke la miró. Había hablado con voz carente de emoción, formulando una pregunta directa y sensata. Se preguntó si ésa podía ser la misma mujer que había llorado de placer en sus brazos. Que había llevado a sus hijos en el vientre durante casi nueve meses. De repente, dejó de querer ponerle las cosas fáciles. Quería, necesitaba más bien, demostrarle lo que sentía en realidad. Pero no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando su madre había abandonado a su familia para irse con otro hombre, los otros niños de la isla habían murmurado sobre el escándalo. Pero ni Itachi ni él habían admitido, ni siquiera entre ellos, hasta qué punto les habían herido los cotilleos y la traición de su madre. El orgullo herido se había unido al dolor del abandono. Por eso se habían encerrado en sí mismos, finalmente lo había entendido. Habían ocultado sus sentimientos al mundo e incluso a sí mismos, hasta convencerse de haber quedado libres de toda emoción.

Acababa de comprender que se arriesgaba a perderlo todo por su fútil intento de protegerse de un dolor similar. La vida era dolorosa. Ese dolor no era más que la otra cara del placer y no se podía apreciar una cosa sin experimentar la otra. Eso significaba que tenía que volver a arriesgarse a sentir dolor.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no es lo que quiero realmente! —exclamó—. Tú eres lo que quiero, Sakura, tú y sólo tú, como compañera en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Ella lo miró fijamente un largo momento.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer eso? —insistió ella, consciente que el dolor que expresaba el rostro de él debía de estar reflejado en el suyo—. ¿Acaso porque echas de menos el sexo?

—¡No es por el sexo! Puedo tener sexo cuando quiera, con chasquear los dedos —rugió él, indignado—. Es porque te amo, claro. Porque he llegado a amarte —dijo con un deje de sorpresa en la voz—. Necesito saber si quieres tu libertad o no, Sakura, porque ya sabes que siempre existe otra opción.

Ella lo miró sin respirar, temiendo que hacerlo rompería la magia que flotaba en el aire tras sus inesperadas palabras de amor.

—¿Cuál es esa opción? —susurró.

—La otra opción es tener mi corazón —afirmó él. Parecía dominar la habitación con su presencia, la intensidad de su mirada y su fuerte personalidad—. Tómalo. Eres la única persona a quien se lo he abierto, y ahora es tuyo para siempre —su voz se suavizó—. Si lo quieres.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se obligó a parpadear para librarse de ellas. Movió la cabeza.

—¡Claro que lo quiero! Pero no puedes decirlo en serio, Sasuke —musitó—. Es imposible.

—¿No puedo? —se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada e hizo que se pusiera en pie—. Sí, lo digo muy en serio, eso y más. He sido un estúpido al no darme cuenta antes. Te quiero a ti, amor mío. Mi valiente y dulce Sakura. Mi único amor —miró su bello rostro y vio las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos—. No llores, _agapi mu_. Por favor, no llores. Tu Sasuke te lo prohíbe.

Ella no pudo, ni quiso, detener las lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas de júbilo e incredulidad, no de desconsuelo.

Él las secó con la punta de los dedos como ya había hecho una vez, cuando su bebé enfermo volvió a respirar con normalidad. Después, tomó su rostro entre las palmas de las manos. Ella temblaba cuando lo miró; igual que Sasuke le había ofrecido su corazón, ella le había entregado el suyo hacía mucho tiempo y nunca habría podido recuperarlo, le pertenecía a él.

Mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, Sakura comprendió que nunca tendría que dudar del compromiso que implicaban sus palabras. Porque ese nombre nunca le había hecho una falsa promesa y nunca diría algo que no tenía intención de cumplir.

—¿Me darías un beso? —le preguntó.

—¿Si te lo daría? —La miró con el rostro exultante de amor y júbilo—. Intenta impedírmelo, _agapi mu_.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_HOLAAAAA :) espero estén bien n_n ps este es el ultimo cap de esta maravillosa historia solo queda el EPILOGO que mañana lo subiré , saludos ps n_n/_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Lay Alraune*_**


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Entonces crees que lo ha pasado bien?

Sasuke captó la leve ansiedad en la voz de Sakura, que se apartaba de la ventana nevada.

—Desde luego que sí. Ha disfrutado muchísimo —afirmó—. Te adora y se ha quedado embobado con los gemelos —Sasuke hizo una pausa. Nunca había visto a su padre tan satisfecho—. Es un abuelo rebosante de orgullo.

—Sí —dijo Sakura. Pensó que seguramente ver a los bebés había hecho que el padre de Sasuke reviviera muchos recuerdos agridulces. La historia se repetía en cierto sentido, pero no en todos. Ella se aseguraría de ello, porque no pensaba marcharse a ningún sitio. Miró a su amante griego y su boca se suavizó de amor.

Sasuke y ella se habían traslado a Nueva York cuando los gemelos tenían seis meses de edad. Habían comprado una casa en un distrito maravilloso, Gramercy Park, que a Sakura le costó creer que pudiera existir allí. Estaba lleno de árboles, sauces, castaños y olmos; y su jardín estaba lleno de rosas y lilas. Era un barrio increíble, un oasis verde en la enorme y activa ciudad que Sakura estaba aprendiendo a conocer y a querer.

Sasuke había contratado a un renombrado arquitecto para su empresa, para disponer de más tiempo libre. Trabajaba en suficientes proyectos para mantener viva su ambiciosa creatividad, pero dándose tiempo para participar en la vida y crecimiento de sus maravillosos hijos.

Sakura miró su adorado, moreno y autocrático perfil. Estaba abriendo una botella de champán y, en ese momento, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, captando la pregunta silenciosa de sus ojos verdes.

Sakura había aprendido mucho sobre el hombre al que amaba. Sabía que en el pasado se había erigido una barrera emocional para protegerse del dolor, legado de su infancia. Pero también había aprendido que no se podía huir de las cosas sólo porque resultaran incómodas; que la única forma de superarlo era enfrentarse a ellas cara a cara, y tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke llegase a aprenderlo también.

—Me preguntaba si alguna vez conoceré a tu hermano gemelo —contestó ella.

—Tenía intención de hablarte de eso —sonrió, pensando que le había leído el pensamiento. Le ofreció una copa de champán.

—¿Celebramos algo?

—¿Mmm? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja oscura y esbozó una lenta sonrisa—. Por supuesto. Toda nuestra vida es una larga celebración, ¿No crees, _agapi mu_? —inquirió con ternura.

—Oh, Sasuke —se mordió el labio inferior con placer—. Eso es demasiado sensiblero.

—Pero es cierto.

—Bueno, sí.

—Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo, Sakura?

—¿Casarme contigo? —ella dejó la copa, temiendo dejarla caer; le temblaban los dedos—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —el movió la cabeza. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Nadie habría creído que uno de los solteros más deseados de Nueva York había recibido esa respuesta a una propuesta de matrimonio—. ¿Por qué crees tú?

Sakura, obligándose a ser pragmática, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué será más fácil conseguir el visado? —vio que el rostro de él se ensombrecía—. ¿Para regularizar nuestra situación por el bien de los niños?

Sasuke dejó la copa.

—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¿No se te ocurre la razón más importante de todas para casarse? —exigió—. ¿Qué me dices del amor? Porque resulta que nos queremos. ¿No es ésa la única razón válida para pedirte que seas mi esposa?

Sakura tragó una bocanada de aire. Tal vez ése fuera el momento. Su oportunidad de liberarse de algo que llevaba tiempo inquietándola; no excesivamente, pero que alzaba la cabeza de vez en cuando.

—Pero sólo estamos juntos por los gemelos, ¿no? —apuntó, titubeante—. Es decir, sé que ahora nos queremos, pero si no me hubiera quedado embarazada, seguiríamos estando separados. Y a veces me preguntó, me preocupa, de hecho, si te lamentas o sientes resentimiento por haber quedado… digamos atrapado por las circunstancias.

Sasuke no contestó de inmediato. A pesar de ser el hombre capaz de expresarse a la perfección en dos lenguas, sabía que lo que dijera en ese momento tenía una importancia vital; así podrían hablar del tema y dejarlo de lado para siempre. En el pasado.

—Te diré lo que opino —empezó—. Tal vez nos habría complacido más enamorarnos nada más conocernos. Pero hemos pasado por mucho para alcanzar la felicidad que tenemos hoy, Sakura, y algo por lo que ha habido que luchar es más preciado que ninguna otra cosa. Porque la vida no siempre sigue las reglas, _agapi_ _mu_. A veces hay que crear reglas propias para escribir un cuento de hadas personalizado, y más satisfactorio. Mucho más —sus ojos negros brillaron de amor al ver que los labios de ella se curvaban suavemente—. Aún no has contestado a mí pregunta. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sakura empezó a sonreír mientras corría a lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Claro que me casaré contigo, mi adorado, mi amado Sasuke-kun.

Mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, Sakura pensó que tal vez su hermano gemelo asistiría a la boda y lo conocería por fin. Y cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke y él enterrasen el hacha de guerra e hicieran las paces. Sasuke tenía razón. Uno podía escribir su cuento de hadas personal y las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Lo mejor de todo era que el cuento de ellos acababa de empezar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Holaaaaaa nenas :) espero esten bien , aqui esta el epilogo . corto pero bueno , muchas gracias a todas la que han apoyado esta maravillosa historia n_n nos vemos en el camino n_n/ Saludos :***_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


End file.
